Dos Punto Cero
by pepsipez
Summary: Luego de ver desde la banca las aventuras de sus padres, Ryoko Suzumiya comienza una vida normal en la escuela, sin saber que a partir de ese momento empezará a vivir sus propias historias acompañada de unos amigos de naturaleza tan inusual como aquellos que componen la Brigada SOS original.
1. Prólogo

Recuerdo que alguno de ustedes hace algunos ayeres me propuso una idea muy interesante: escribir sobre las aventuras de un personaje original concebido en la serie que llevo escribiendo. Bien, esa idea se ha cristalizado y se las presento hoy aquí, en este nuevo proyecto.

Lo pongo a su consideración esperando les resulte un buen ejercicio mental y que les resulte entretenido, y una vez más: gracias de antemano por las ideas, sugerencias, comentarios y amenazas de muerte que me hacen llegar en sus _reviews_, su opinión es importante para mí.

Sin más, les presento esta nueva historia, veremos como se desarrolla y en poco tiempo les tendré lista otra sorpresa... Hasta entonces, no dejen de mirar las estrellas.

* * *

**2.0.**

**Prólogo.**

No comprendí cabalmente la proposición de Ryoko mientras me miraba con esos ojos enormes y absorbentes y me extendía el pequeño cuaderno de apuntes que era su diario. Debo ser franco, temí por un momento que finalmente hubiera caído víctima del inevitable Complejo de Electra… ¿Cómo se supone que debería confrontarla? Supongo que ahora que asiste a una escuela regular ha aprendido cosas y conductas de otros chiquillos.

—Papá…

—¿Sí?

—Deja de tener ideas raras, no quiero intercambiar mi diario contigo, soy tu hija y tú le perteneces mamá…— frunció el entrecejo. —¿Es cierto que tu trasero tiene su nombre escrito?

—Ah, ¿eso te ha dicho?— Dije en un tono de voz bajo y dulce, inmediatamente giré cuarenta y cinco grados mi cabeza hacia la cocina, donde Haruhi confeccionaba la cena, hablando más fuerte, rápido y profundo: —¡Deja de decirle cosas extrañas a Ryoko!

—¡No puedo atenderte, estoy cocinando!— Respondió Haruhi con voz cantada a la distancia.

—Toma el cuaderno… tengo que pedirte un favor.

Tomé la libreta y di una hojeada rápida. La letra de Ryoko, a pesar de ser aún difusa, es pequeña y sin mucho espacio entre renglones y caracteres, por lo que cada descuidada cuartilla tenía una buena cantidad de texto. No leí nada, ella me pidió con un gesto que no lo hiciera aún.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?— Pregunté intrigado.

—Primero y más importante… quiero que me hagas dos promesas—. Se acercó y extendió su manita derecha, señalándome con el meñique. —La primera: nadie debe saber sobre lo que está escrito en ese cuaderno.

—Sabes que es difícil ocultarle cosas a tu madre…

—Bien, nadie fuera de ustedes dos. La segunda: no deberás asustarte de lo que leas ahí.

—De acuerdo.

Arqueó las cejas y señaló con los ojos su meñique, haciendo que lo tomara con el propio. Hecho el juramento, continuó con voz más relajada:

—Quiero pedirte que escribas de nuevo lo que yo puse en este cuaderno… tú escribes más bonito que yo.

—Eh… gracias por el cumplido, pero…

—No es un cumplido, es la verdad objetiva de todo, además, sé que si haces este compromiso contigo, mis _secretos _estarán a salvo.

—¿Quién te dice que no lo divulgaré?

—No lo harás. Eres la persona más buena del mundo, por eso todos te quieren tanto.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa. Es bueno saber que tu hija cree que eres digno de toda su confianza.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias.

—¡Ryoko! ¡Llegaron estos niños que parece que no quieren en sus casas!— Gritó mi esposa juguetona viendo a la comitiva que llegó por Ryoko para ir al parque del ágora a unos metros de casa. —¡No tarden mucho, la cena casi está lista!

Mi hija toma a Shamisen y sale volando en el encuentro de aquellos pequeños con los que comparte clases todos los días. Al ser una niña dotada, pensé por un momento que tendría problemas de adaptación con sus contemporáneos (comenzando por el hecho de que tiene el _bagaje_ cultural de un adulto y la inteligencia de una computadora), pero me llevé una grata sorpresa al escuchar de labios de su profesora que no sólo era inquieta y feliz como cualquier niña de su edad debe ser, sino que era atenta y amable, y cuidaba de los otros niños. En los dos meses que lleva de educación básica no ha traído calificaciones máximas… debo estar loco por ser un padre que se alegra que su hija no sea la más lista (y presumida) de la clase. Una vez más, debo hacer hincapié en que hicimos un gran beneficio al mundo trayendo a Ryoko, y quizás en lugar de llamarla así, un nombre más adecuado para ella pudo ser "_Kiseki_".

Apenas Ryoko dejó la casa, caminé hasta la cocina y me senté en la barra, desde donde observo la espalda de Haruhi, que lleva por adicional el nudo que mantiene el delantal pegado a su cuerpo. Desde el regreso de nuestro último trabajo en América hemos llevado lo más parecido a una vida normal, y debo decir que me está gustando, quizás podría acostumbrarme a ello, aunque sé en el fondo de mi corazón que Haruhi no permitirá que esta feliz calma dure mucho, ¿por qué? La respuesta es obvia: porque es aburrido. Aún así, me regocijo con el aroma a comida deliciosa y el cabello de Haruhi, que se mueve al capricho del salteo de los alimentos.

—¿Qué tanto miras?— Pregunta sin volverse a verme, conocedora de mis costumbres.

—Te veo cocinar.

—Tonto.

—¿Te mandaron ya el papeleo del siguiente caso?

—Sí. Saldremos en unas cuantas semanas más, pero deberíamos reanudar el contacto con los chicos unos días antes.

La alcanzo y la abrazo por la cintura, y ambos vemos a través de la ventana a los cinco niños y el gato que se mezclan con las otras personas del parque… ahí está Ryoko, con el fiel Shamisen que comienzo a pensar que se hizo más longevo luego de ser tocado por la magia de Nagato, aunque más como un efecto secundario que como una virtud. Está ese hombrecito que responde al nombre de Mamoru y que cuida de Ryoko como un hermano mayor; se supone que es un sobrino de Koizumi (cosa que no me trago) y por eso vive con él y con Nagato. También está Kenji… ese pequeño me da qué pensar, porque es algo tosco y grosero con Ryoko, pero aún así, no se separa de ella. Juega con ellos también esa chiquilla de ascendentes coreanos, retraída, tímida y algo depresiva a la que sólo mi hija puede hacer sonreír, me parece que su nombre es Sun-Hee. Y por último ese curioso angelito de cabello azabache y ojos violáceos llamado Tensai, cuyos patrones de comportamiento carecen precisamente de eso: patrones. Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero creo que el grupito de mi niña también es un poco raro… en esa reflexión miré el cuaderno, pensando que quizás entre sus páginas estaba resuelto ese misterio.

¿Exactamente qué tipo de cosas estaba pidiéndome mi hija que escribiera por ella?, ¿a qué obedece su afán de que nadie se entere? De alguna forma me inquieta saber esas respuestas, y antes de darme cuenta estoy ansioso como un niño pequeño, me da la impresión de que hay algo enorme entre la obtusa letra de mi pequeña que está esperando a volverse una gran revelación… aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que esté exagerando y que no haya más que anécdotas de la vida escolar propia de una niña de siete…

No obstante…

Es nuestra hija, y seamos francos, hablar de nuestra familia en términos de normalidad es hablar del gobierno de los Estados Unidos en términos pacifistas.

* * *

Terminada la cena y despachados los niños sobrantes (porque sí, cenan aquí y luego los enviamos a casa), y después de acostar a Ryoko para que esté lista para el fin de semana, enciendo mi lámpara de noche y pongo la computadora portátil sobre mis piernas. Los primeros minutos de lectura pude sentir los ojos de mi esposa mirándome con cierto aburrimiento mientras finge que ve el telediario nocturno, aunque su expresión se esfumó cuando tomé mi primera pausa.

—Esto no es posible…— Dije mirándola a media luz.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Me pregunta repentinamente preocupada. —¿Algún mocoso la está molestando? ¿O algún profesor?

—Oh, no, no es nada de eso…

Tengo pocas oportunidades de dejar a mi esposa con la duda, así que ignorando sus preguntas abrí un nuevo documento de texto y comencé a parafrasear lo que recién había leído, viéndola devorar las primeras palabras que se dibujan, para ser precisos una fecha: 19 de marzo. Me hice el firme propósito de capturar, aún con mis palabras, la esencia del relato.

Sé que te preguntarás, estimado lector, ¿qué es lo que vas a leer aquí? Pues bien, estás serán las extrañas aventuras de un grupo particular de niños del Colegio de Educación Básica de Nishinomiya, desde cómo se conocieron hasta las curiosas historias de las que son partícipes.

Estas, querido lector, son las historias acontecidas al equipo liderado por Ryoko Suzumiya: La Brigada SOS 2.0.

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

* * *

El _disclaimer_ de toda la vida: La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya es de autoría y propiedad de **Nagaru Tanigawa**,** Noizi Ito **y** Kadokawa Shoten**, así como los lugares, personajes adicionales, la parafernalia y merchandising de la publicación excepto por los personajes originales.

Y ante todo: Muchas gracias por la sugerencia, **Dimencio**, es una gran idea.

¡Espero sus comentarios y hasta la actualización!


	2. Capítulo 1

¿La dinámica de esta historia? la siguiente: relato y luego las notas del editor (Kyon). ¡Disfruten este primer episodio! ¡No se olviden de dejarme sus impresiones!

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**_19 de marzo. Martes._**

—¿Señor Koizumi?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Que haya aparecido es una excelente noticia. Comenzábamos a preguntarnos qué deberíamos hacer con él, síganme por favor.

El tío Itsuki y la tía Yuki siguieron a la enfermera entre las camas vacías del hospital temporal. Yo iba de su mano.

—Espero haya traído la documentación. Lo único que hallamos junto con él fue el carnet escolar, es por eso que sabemos su nombre, ha estado entubado desde los terremotos de diciembre pasado.

—¿Qué hay de su familia?— Preguntó él.

—Si usted lo identifica y la documentación concuerda, usted es el único vivo, el resto falleció—. Bajó un poco la voz. —Pobre criatura, perdió todo ese día, y no ha despertado de sus lesiones.

—¿Está en coma?

—No. Los médicos que lo han atendido no concuerdan, aunque la mayoría opina que tiene muerte cerebral, de ser así, no hay nada que hacer, sólo necesitamos que usted, al ser su único familiar, de la autorización de desconectarlo y…— la señorita se me quedo viendo. —…no creo que sea conveniente que la niña…

—Descuide… es sólo que le prometí que lo vería antes de… bueno, antes de que algo malo pasara.

Poco convencida nos llevó hasta la última habitación, abriendo la puerta y dejándonos ver la tragedia.

En la única cama había un niño muy delgado, tenía tubos por todos lados y algunos cables que llegaban a un aparato parecido a un perchero a su lado que mostraba los latidos de su corazón y hacía ruiditos. Casi no se escuchaba su respiración y sus ojos estaban muy hundidos. Sentí mucha pena por él.

Debimos vernos muy tristes, pues la señorita nos dio unas palabras de aliento y nos pidió que permaneciéramos el tiempo que quisiéramos, y luego se marchó.

La tía Yuki era la única que no estaba actuando un papel, con verdadera pena llegó hasta la cama y acarició el cabello del niño mientras yo tomaba de su mesita el carnet escolar, y se lo mostré al tío Itsuki.

—Debe ser una broma—. Dijo luego de leerlo. —¿Serías tan amable, Yuki?

La tía despertó de su estupor y colocó su mano derecha sobre el rostro del niño, luego habló rápido como sólo ella sabe hacer y todos esperamos en silencio. Tardó unos segundos en los cuales nadie dijo una palabra mientras esperábamos a que llegara el veredicto.

—No hay nada que hacer—, dijo al fin, sonando más triste aún, —la glándula pineal está vacía.

Sé lo que hace la glándula pineal, tiene que ver la secreción de ciertas hormonas en el cuerpo, aunque creo que la tía Yuki se refería a que algo más faltaba, y sólo había una persona en ese cuarto que podía responder:

—¿Metatrón-_Kun_?

—Su alma no habita más su cuerpo, Ryoko-_Chan_—. Después de decir eso, se acercó también al niño, y luego me miró pareciendo asustado.

—¿Estás absolutamente segura?

—Sí.

Asintió a la tía Yuki y ella tomó su mano al mismo tiempo que volvía a poner la otra sobre la frente de aquel chico de mi edad con algo parecido a la culpa en los ojos.

—Te advierto que experimentar la humanidad puede ser una experiencia algo… intensa—. Le advirtió ella.

* * *

¿Por qué estábamos nosotros ahí? ¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación?

Cuando Metatrón llegó a casa, se hizo el propósito de cuidarme todo el tiempo, cosa que yo y mis papás aceptamos de buena gana, aunque había un problema: los niños a mi alrededor podían ser demasiado para que mi ángel no lo notara, y los problemas de cada uno no le iban a permitir hacer un buen trabajo. Repasamos varias opciones sobre cómo enfrentar ese problema sin que se volviera loco, y cuando estuvimos cerca de decidir que no podría ir a la escuela conmigo, surgió una idea audaz y muy descabellada:

"Posesión angelical" fue su propuesta. Me explicó largamente en qué consistía, pero en palabras sencillas, la idea era meter su espíritu en el cuerpo de alguien más. Lo primero que pensé fue que no sería lindo aprovecharse de las personas poseyéndolas, y teniendo ese pequeño lastre moral (del que por cierto papá y mamá no se habían enterado), decidimos pedir consejo de una de las personas más listas que conozco.

—La transferencia de datos y conversión de patrones cerebrales entre entidades divinas y humanos es posible sin una pérdida significativa de paquetes de información, sin embargo, no es ético, es mi deber como vigilante de esta raza, y de mi sobrina, advertir y oponerme a dicha práctica, en especial porque los datos originales sustituidos podrían perderse definitivamente o volverse uno con los datos de sustitución, lo que provocaría la pérdida del albedrío del organismo anfitrión.

—Yo pensé lo mismo, tía, pero ¿Qué tal si no tuviéramos que sustituir el corazón de nadie y ocupáramos un cuerpo vacío?

La tía Yuki separó la vista de su libro y se quitó las gafas para vernos fijamente con esos ojos negros, ahora llenos de brillo.

—¿Te refieres a usar un animal? Porque si es así, sólo una persona ha logrado manipular exitosamente a un organismo animal para tener patrones de consciencia semejantes a los humanos, y lo hizo involuntariamente, no está en mis capacidades reproducir dicho procedimiento.

—¿Y quién pudo hacer semejante cosa?

—Tu madre.

—No le pediría algo así… pero no debes preocuparte, tía, Metatrón y yo ya buscamos por todas partes y creo que encontramos el recipiente perfecto.

—Ryoko-_Chan_… ¿no has pensado que a veces eres algo… impersonal?

—Para nada… es sólo que soy práctica, mamá me ha enseñado eso, además, encontrarás que es éticamente más correcto que poseer a una persona normal.

—"Éticamente más correcto" no significa "correcto".

—Debes verlo con tus propios ojos, una vez que lo hagas, me darás la razón.

Me pasé buena parte de las vacaciones acompañando al tío Itsuki y a la Tía Yuki ayudando a los heridos de los terremotos (aunque la verdad no hacía mucho), y ahí fue donde Metatrón y yo encontramos a ese niño… el ángel me dijo que su corazón latía sólo porque los doctores no lo dejaban descansar, que él y todos a los que alguna vez amó están en aquellos infinitos campos que conocí junto con mis papás en diciembre pasado. Le conté esa historia a mi tía, y ella comprendió… le contó al tío Itsuki y él llamó a su jefe, y después descubrimos que el niño era su sobrino tercero… aunque creo que eso no es del todo cierto… pero entonces apliqué uno de los saberes de papá: hay cosas sobre las que es mejor no averiguar.

El niño se llamaba Mamoru Sorano… un nombre muy conveniente, por cierto.

* * *

—A través de mí podrás volver a tu forma original en cualquier momento que lo desees, y mientras seas "humano" conservarás buena parte de tus facultades mentales y tus saberes, aunque la velocidad de acceso a tus recuerdos y conocimientos estará supeditada a la capacidad cerebral del organismo anfitrión. Tu estado de ánimo podría sufrir alteraciones de orden hormonal. Operativamente tendrás las mismas facultades y habilidades que un macho humano de siete años de edad, aunque puedes aumentar tu rendimiento con alimentación y acondicionamiento físico, además de que el organismo aún no concluye su crecimiento ni alcanzado su madurez. Uno de los más grandes misterios que rodean a la especie humana es la facultad de lograr objetivos aparentemente imposibles instantáneamente y sólo utilizando su voluntad, ese podría ser un recurso muy útil si pudieras aplicarlo en situaciones de emergencia. Una vez conocidas estas condiciones: ¿Deseas continuar con la transferencia?

—No debes hacerlo si no quieres—. Le dije al verlo dudar luego de escuchar la explicación de la tía Yuki, mientras miraba al niño en la cama.

—Descuida, Ryoko-_Chan_. Será divertido—. Apretó su mano —Adelante, Nagato.

Por la ventana pasó volando un cuervo que llamó mi atención y no pude evitar volverme a verlo. Pude ver claramente como el movimiento de sus alas y su vuelo se hacían cada vez más lentos mientras escuchaba el cántico de ella y Metatrón-_Kun_ se estiraba tan alto como era… sin embargo, no era dolor el que experimentaba, pues yo no lo resentía. Tuve la sensación de que por un instante el tiempo de detuvo de verdad. El cuervo siguió su marcha un momento después sin siquiera notar lo que había sucedido, y al intentar ver a Metatrón-_Kun_, éste había desaparecido.

El perchero y sus aparatos comenzaron a hacer más ruido, incluso se activaron un par de alarmas, mientras que el cuerpo del niño se comenzaba a sacudir, mis tíos de inmediato se acercaron para tratar de asistirlo, pero sus movimientos eran erráticos, casi convulsivos, llegué incluso a pensar por un momento que algo había salido mal… finalmente se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno, sus ojos estaban llorosos y apenas si podía mantenerlos abiertos…

La enfermera llegó en un santiamén y casi cayó desmayada luego de proferir un gritito ahogado al ver al niño sentado sobre la cama.

—No… ¡No es posible!

—¡Es un milagro!— Dijo el tío Itsuki teatralmente, como siempre.

—¡Llamaré al médico para que…!

—Por favor…— Dijo mi tía con absoluta seriedad comenzando a recuperarse del esfuerzo que había hecho. —Acabamos de presenciar algo muy especial… ¿podría mantenerlo en secreto? Por nuestro sobrino… creo que lo último que necesita es que un montón de médicos curiosos vengan a verlo después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Dubitativa y algo suspicaz, la enfermera accedió, pero nos hizo comprometernos a que llevaríamos a Mamoru a revisión semanal, ya que el plan original era sólo llegar a tomar la decisión de desconectarlo… nadie había contado con que despertaría. Finalmente se acercó y casi al borde de las lágrimas revolvió el cabello del recién despierto, dándole la bienvenida.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Pregunté saltando a la cama una vez que la enfermera se fue.

—No… no lo sé…— Respondió con voz balbuceante y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por enfocarme. —Tengo un dolor aquí… es espantoso…— Dijo tocándose la barriga.

—Parece dolor, pero es algo más benigno—. Dijo el tío Itsuki. —Tienes hambre… vete acostumbrando, te pasará varias veces al día.

—Además del hambre, ¿te duele algo o sientes alguna molestia?— Pregunté yo.

Se miró las manos aún sin poder mantenerlas totalmente inmóviles frente a su rostro, su respiración era muy arrítmica.

—Me siento… pesado… me duelen los ojos, mis piernas están entumecidas, no puedo mantener quietas mis manos y el sabor de mi boca es como si hubiera sostenido algo muerto por días sobre mi lengua…

—¿Y qué sientes en mi corazón?— Hice esa pregunta porque sé que ese era el mayor problema que tenía que remediar, su sensibilidad a los sentimientos y emociones ajenas.

—Casi nada… me queda algo así como una reminiscencia, pero no puedo sentirlo invadiendo mi alma como antes…— por primera vez pude ver una sonrisa tímida en el rostro demacrado del niño. —Funcionó, Ryoko-_Chan_…

El tío Itsuki se levantó y salió de la habitación unos minutos, volviendo luego con una silla de ruedas.

—Entonces es hora de ir a casa, Metatrón… perdón, Mamoru.

* * *

_**26 de marzo. Martes.**_

He venido a casa de la tía Yuki casi a diario para ver a Mamoru. La tía Yuki ha logrado que los médicos los dejen en paz al acreditarse como doctora, y dice que aún para las condiciones en las que el cuerpo se encontraba luego de meses de inconsciencia, su evolución es muy buena, tanto así que abandonó la silla de ruedas en menos de un par de días, y ha ganado al menos un par de kilogramos de peso. Hoy vine con mis dos papás, porque la mayor parte de las veces sólo viene papá conmigo.

—Es maravilloso ver cómo te recuperas, pequeño amigo—. Dijo papá con alegría al verlo, se conocieron casi desde el primer día y parece que se cayeron bien.

—Gracias, profesor Suzumiya.

—Así que este apuesto jovencito es Mamoru—. Dijo mamá entusiasta al verlo.

—Mi nombre es Mamoru Sorano, Sra. Suzumiya, es un placer conocerla. Ryoko-_Chan_ me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—El placer es mío… qué jovencito tan educado, tal como su tío Itsuki… Kyon, olvidé mi bolso en el auto, ¿lo traerías, por favor?— Papá, atento como siempre, salió en seguida. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que no quedaba duda de que él no podía escucharnos. Nadie nos preparó para las siguientes palabras de mamá: —Y al igual que tu tío Itsuki, eres un pequeño maestro del engaño… ¿alguien me quiere explicar qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Los cuatro involucrados en el crimen nos miramos unos a otros con ojos muy abiertos. Incluso la tía Yuki parecía algo temerosa.

—No sé de qué está hablando señora Suzumiya…— Trató de fingir Mamoru.

Mamá levantó ambas manos a la altura de su rostro separando mucho los dedos y preguntó: —¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál dedo quieres que me chupe, Mamoru…? ¿O debo llamarte Metatrón?

—P-pero… ¿cómo supiste…?— Trató de averiguar el ángel ahora desenmascarado, pero ya era tarde…

Los ojos de halcón de mamá se concentraban en mí, mientras se erguía tan alta como era y ponía ambas manos en su cintura… cielos, lucía altísima… o quizás yo me sentía muy pequeña en ese momento.

—Estás a menos de treinta segundos de no volver a ver la luz del sol hasta que las clases comiencen, jovencita, así que empieza a explicarte, y más te vale que me convenzas.

—Suzumiya, nosotros…— Trató de defenderme mi tía Yuki, su intento se detuvo en seco cuando mamá levantó la palma sin voltear a verlos. Nadie más quiso intervenir.

—Bien, pero necesitaré más de treinta segundos, mamá…

—veintiocho, veintisiete…

—¡Ah…! Eh… Metatrón-_kun-_nopodíacuidardemítodoeldía, (largo resumen de todo lo ocurrido sin una sola pausa)— Bocanada profunda de aire… —(segunda parte del largo resumen de todo lo ocurrido sin una sola pausa)…— Segunda bocanada profunda de aire… —(tercera parte del largo resumen de todo lo ocurrido sin una sola pausa).

—Alto—. Hizo una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados, escrutándonos a todos. —¿Me están diciendo que ocuparon el cuerpo semimuerto de un chiquillo para meter a Metatrón con el único propósito de que pudiera acompañar a Ryoko a la escuela comenzando las clases?

—Dicho en palabras sencillas… sí— Dijo el tío Itsuki fracasando en el intento de no lucir asustado.

La tía Yuki intervino: —Es únicamente con el afán de que Ryoko pueda ser monitoreada todo el tiempo, Suzumiya, sabes que mi prioridad es…

—De acuerdo—. Interrumpió mamá.

—¿Perdón…?— Preguntó Mamoru tan confundido como nosotros. —¿Estás de acuerdo, Haruhi?

—Por supuesto, me sentiré mucho más tranquila si es que tú la estás cuidando, además, seguramente el verdadero Mamoru estaría feliz de ayudar a alguien más al fallecer… tomemos esto como un trasplante, una parte de él vive en ti ahora... haz lo que sea necesario para honrar su nombre.

—Bien… gracias, Haruhi.

—Mientras tengas ese tamaño, lo mejor será que me llames "Señora Suzumiya".

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Señora Suzumiya.

* * *

_—Un momento…— Dije al guardar los avances del documento. —Entonces… ¿tú sabías…?_

_—…_

_—¡Oh, claro que no, no fingirá que duerme, detective!— Dije acalorado a ver a mi esposa fallar en su actuación._

_—¡Déjame en paz!_

_—Haruhi… tendrás una horrible experiencia si no me dices porque yo no supe nada de esto antes…_

_—¡No tienes poderes contra mí!_

_—¿Ah, no?— Puse la portátil en mi buró con tranquilidad. —¡Eso díselo al monstruo de las cosquillas!_

_Sí, le saqué la verdad luego de que casi se asfixiara de la risa._

**Capítulo 1.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta el próximo episodio! ¡Dejen sus comentarios o Ryoko llora!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 listo... ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

_**1º de abril. Lunes.**_

El día tan esperado finalmente llegó. Mentiría si dijera que desperté cuando la alarma sonó, estaba despierta desde al menos un par de horas antes y había revisado una y otra vez los cuadernos, libros, lápices de colores y demás cosas que debía llevar a la escuela. Pensé que al igual que otros días despertaría a mis papás al correr a su habitación, pero ese día también ellos estaban despiertos ya, incluso se habían arreglado y estaban abrazados en la puerta de su alcoba, felicitándose mutuamente. Con franqueza a veces siento que son cursis.

—Buenos días… ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?— Pregunté.

—Nada de eso, Ryoko, lo que pasa es que papá y yo nos conocimos un día como hoy de hace once años—. Mamá revolvió mi cabello y bajó hacia la cocina, seguramente a preparar el desayuno.

—El baño está listo, arréglate y baja rápido, no puedes llegar tarde el primer día—. Dijo papá siguiendo a mamá.

—¿Y no sería mejor que llegara tarde hoy?

—¿Por qué?

—Si llego temprano el primer día de clases esperarán que lo haga todos los días.

—Ah, claro… buen argumento, aunque falso… — Dijo arqueado una ceja, —evita hacer caso a todo lo que dice mamá.

—Según Habermas, lo importante no es la verdad, sino tener un discurso convincente.

—También evita citar escritores en presencia de otros niños… la mayoría no lo acostumbra.

—Sí, papá.

Desayunamos como todos los días, mucha comida, muy sabrosa y con papá diciéndome que no toque a Shamisen mientras como.

—¿Llevas todo lo que vas a ocupar?— Preguntó mamá luego de sopesar mi mochila.

—Sí, mamá.

—¿Sabes qué hacer en caso de terremoto?— Pregunta dándome el portaviandas azul con amarillo que compramos el día anterior.

—Me calmo y espero a que lleguen.

—Y de incendio.

—Me alejo del fuego, me calmo y espero a que lleguen.

—¿Recuerdas los números telefónicos de emergencia, el de papá y el mío?

—Es broma, ¿verdad?— Memoria eidética, ¿recuerdan…?

Afuera de nuestra casa sonó la bocina del pequeño auto del tío Itsuki, haciéndome saltar de la silla y tomar la mochila.

—Nada de pataletas, señorita—. Dijo papá mientras me señalaba con el índice. —Espero una conducta impecable.

—¿Como la tuya o la de mamá?

—Definitivamente como la mía.

—Y nada de acobardarse y llorar en la puerta del colegio—. Dijo mamá, hubo un cambio diminuto en su voz.

—Entendido.

Caminamos todos a la puerta y me despedí con la mano de ambos mientras corría al coche, donde el tío Itsuki, la tía Yuki y Mamoru me esperaban. Subí al auto y luego de acomodarme junto a Mamoru, cerré la portezuela.

—Deberías despedirte una vez más—. Me indicó el ángel encarnado.

Me giré y volví a agitar mi mano, encontrándome con una escena que no pensé que vería: papá pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de mamá y agitaba la otra despidiéndose. Mamá, aunque sonriente, lloraba.

* * *

El lugar era tal como me lo imaginaba: muchos niños entraban por la puerta recién abierta, despidiéndose de sus padres y cargando grandes mochilas y portaviandas. Tal como mamá había previsto, hubo un par de casos de niños de primero que al estar frente a la puerta se acobardaron y volvieron a los brazos de sus padres hechos un mar de lágrimas, pero que al final terminaban entrando… Mamoru mismo parecía un tanto dubitativo mientras me seguía muy de cerca.

Faltaban casi veinte minutos para que iniciaran las clases, así que todo aquél recién llegado como nosotros podía ir de un lado a otro hasta que fuéramos llamados por los profesores, llevados a la ceremonia de apertura e inmediatamente después a los salones que utilizaríamos en adelante, por el resto del año. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mampostería que rodeaba el patio de actividades atléticas, Mamoru tardó más en sentarse que en tomar el _bento_ que la tía Yuki había preparado para él y comenzó a dar cuenta del arroz.

—Lo siento…— Se disculpó con la boca llena.

—¿No acababas de desayunar?

—Sí, pero estos días he sentido un gran apetito, y aunque como mucho no quedo satisfecho.

—Seguramente estás por crecer.

—Y ese no es mi único problema…— hizo una mueca de incomodidad mientras reducía la velocidad en la que masticaba el bocado. —Tengo un diente flojo que está volviéndome loco… ¿cómo pueden ustedes soportar todo esto siendo tan pequeños…?

No siguió hablando, cosa que me extrañó, al girarme a verlo noté que tenía la vista fija en algún lugar delante de donde nosotros estábamos sentados. Seguí la trayectoria de sus ojos y encontré algo que no me esperaba: una niña.

No debía ser mayor que nosotros, quizás del mismo grado, su cabello era corto al cuello y castaño muy claro, con dos coletas diminutas, y aún a la distancia pude notar que sus ojos eran verdes. Dos minutos tuvieron que pasar para que Mamoru saliera del trance, y cuando regresó, se disculpó torpemente mientras yo me reía de él. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojar, desde que "despertó" hasta hoy casi no ha salido a la calle, así que su conducta, aunque curiosa, no me sorprende mucho.

Faltaban únicamente cinco minutos para que las puertas se cerraran y fuéramos llevados al aula magna, la mañana pudo haber transcurrido sin incidentes… pero ese no era el plan para nosotros. Muchos niños se levantaron de la mampostería donde estábamos sentados y simplemente huyeron o se alejaron, quedando expectantes a algunos metros de nosotros.

Una palomilla de seis niños mayores eran evitados por el resto de la población estudiantil, no tenía siquiera que esforzarme en adivinar quién era el líder: era el bravucón que venía al frente y de cuyos chistes malos todos sus esbirros reían. Mamoru intentó tomar mi mano y llevarme a otro lugar, pero ya era tarde, habían llegado hasta nosotros, sentiría miedo si no hubiera tenido que ver este mismo escenario tantas veces en compañía de papá y mamá.

—¿Tienes dinero?— Preguntó altanero el niño.

—No.

—Qué mal… estoy creciendo y debo comer varias veces al día… dame tu _bento_.

—No.

Estaba preparada para defender argumentalmente la comida que mamá había preparado para mí, pero ese tonto enorme no. El muchacho estiró sus manos rápidamente tomando el portaviandas que colgaba de mi brazo. Era la primera vez que alguien intentaba arrebatarme algo a la mala, me aferré a mi _bento_ con todas mis fuerzas… pero él era más grande y fuerte que yo.

Mamoru, por supuesto, saltó en mi defensa de inmediato, pero así como llegó al bruto aquel fue interceptado por uno de sus secuaces, haciéndolo caer a mi lado. Algunos de los presentes corrieron hacia el edificio más cercano en busca de algún maestro o alguien que detuviera la pelea (o mejor dicho, el ataque), mientras que otros, curiosos, hacían un corrillo alrededor, algunos incluso motivándonos a pelear…

—¡Uno a uno, cobardes!— Escucho decir a Mamoru, pero me concentro más en mis manos… están enganchadas a mi portaviandas azul con amarillo, donde tengo un _onigri_ y camarones (gambas) rebosados… los hizo mamá para mí… el salvaje tira con más fuerza, casi haciéndome caer de frente… es mío… no quiero soltarlo…

El último tirón me hizo dar un traspié, pero no caí, aunque inevitablemente perdí mi carga. Me duelen los dedos y me arden los ojos, él, frente a mí, sonríe mientras abre la tapa, triunfante. No, por favor…

Barro de maceta. Un puñado grande golpeó al bruto directo en el rostro, manchando sus gordas mejillas y haciéndolo quejarse. Furioso busca al responsable, al cual encuentra a unos metros atrás de donde estamos.

—¿Quién…?— Intenta preguntar el enorme niño malcriado, pero antes de poder terminar, un nuevo bulto de tierra aterrizó en el centro de su frente.

Rabioso como un perro, sale corriendo hacia el responsable… dejando caer mi _bento_… haciendo que su contenido se esparciera por el suelo. Puedo escuchar los gritos de los otros niños y una exclamación de sorpresa de Mamoru, pero no me importa, de rodillas trato de recuperar mi almuerzo, trato de salvar aunque sea una pequeña parte. Es inútil. Todo se ha perdido.

Hay pasos presurosos corriendo hacia nosotros, un par de profesores que gritan tratando de detener el escándalo, y cuando finalmente llegan los veo tomar de la mano a cuatro de los involucrados mientras los otros huyen.

—¡Oye, niña!— Me dice una voz al pasar a mi lado, sólo entonces volteo hacia arriba, la luz y algo en mis ojos no me dejan ver con claridad a quien me habla, pero puedo distinguir que un profesor lo arrastra. Me dice rudamente: — Sólo es comida, deja de llorar.

Vaya… con que eso era lo que no me dejaba ver. Toco mi rostro y hay lágrimas en mis mejillas.

—¡Ryoko! ¡Perdóname, no pude hacer nada!— Se disculpa Mamoru tomándome del brazo para levantarme. —¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien…

Apesadumbrado me ayuda a levantar mi portaviandas vacío, encontrando en el suelo el diente flojo que tantas molestias le causaba unos minutos atrás, y que ahora ve con aprehensión. Ocho campanadas anuncian que debemos ir a la ceremonia de apertura.

* * *

La ceremonia me ayudó a relajarme. En realidad no presté atención, pero puedo recordar cada palabra que el director dijo, nada de mayor importancia.

Sin embargo…

No sabría como describirlo, Mamoru lo notó también… cerca de los almacenes de la escuela, la temperatura bajó… no mucho en realidad, por eso nadie más que nosotros dos lo sintió…

Unos momentos después al menos unos treinta niños estábamos dentro del salón 2-1 en el primer piso de aquel edificio de cuatro plantas. Me acomodé en el último asiento de la fila opuesta a la entrada al salón, Mamoru a mi lado. Echando un vistazo rápido a mis primeros compañeros. Noté que la mayoría ya se había levantado de su asiento, gritaban y jugaban por todo el salón, sólo algunos cuantos (mi ángel y yo incluidos) permanecíamos en nuestros asientos. Hablando de mi ángel, él se mantenía en silencio mirando a la misma niña de cabello claro que había llamado su atención en el patio minutos atrás y que aparentemente compartiría clase con nosotros.

Sin importar si es Metatrón o está disfrazado de Mamoru, la fuerza de su mirada es considerable, así que no me sorprendió que la niña repentinamente reparara en nosotros. Nos miró por un momento y agitó su mano a modo de saludo mientras nos sonreía ampliamente, luego se levantó para caminar hasta donde estábamos, haciendo que Mamoru abriera mucho los ojos y se revolviera nervioso en su asiento. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, la niña se sentó frente a nosotros sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Son familiares?— Preguntó.

—Somos primos—. Respondí ante el repentino mutismo en que mi "primo" cayó por la visita.

—Me imaginé—, Dijo sonriendo aún más y volviéndose hacia Metatrón, rígido cual tabla, —eso explica porqué la defendiste así… eres muy valiente.

Nuestra profesora finalmente apareció en la puerta, logrando que los niños de pie corrieran a sus butacas, entre ellos, aquella niña de ojos verdes que tenía hipnotizado al Protector disfrazado. La juguetona voz de la profesora llamó mi atención entonces, era una mujer joven (más que mamá), de sonrisa contagiosa y cabello rubio (no creo que sea su color natural), se presentó como Nanako Kuroi y luego nos hizo presentarnos uno a uno. Según mis papás, era una práctica común, y gracias a eso me enteré del nombre y algunas costumbres de mis compañeros de clase, trataré de recordarlos todos… ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño? Las recordaré aunque no quiera. De entre lo más destacable está el apellido de aquella niña que tan descaradamente robaba la atención de mi único amigo: Kinomoto, un muchachito de apellido Himitsu que ni bien terminada su participación consumió un par de píldoras, y descubrí que en nuestro grupo había una niña _Zainichi*_ (la cual se sentó delante de Mamoru desde el inicio de clases) y los largos flequillos negros de su cabello mantenían su rostro cubierto.

Entre los muchos planes que debíamos llevar a cabo para encajar, estaba decir una mentirilla sobre nosotros mismos: una vez más nos presentamos como primos, nombrando el colegio del que Mamoru (el verdadero) venía.

Las presentaciones terminaron y a punto estuvo de comenzar la clase cuando la enfermera llegó y tocó un par de veces, pidiendo a la profesora que saliera por un momento. En el par de minutos que el aula quedó sin supervisión, nuevamente volvió el desorden, los juegos y el parloteo, mientras que yo sacaba el primero de los cuadernos que usaría y mi primo miraba con aprehensión al objeto de su atención, expectante, como vigilando que alguien más le hablara.

—¡Todo mundo a su lugar!— Sonó con voz potente cuando Kuroi-_Sensei_ volvió a entrar al aula haciendo un megáfono con el cuaderno en sus manos, —Sé que ya se han presentado todos, pero hay alguien a quien aún no conocen, debió hacer una escala por la enfermería antes de venir aquí, pero no se preocupen, él está bien.

Luego de reír por su propio comentario, tomó una tiza y comenzó a escribir un nombre en la pizarra:

ロブレス-朝比奈 憲次

—Es el niño que peleó con los mayores para defenderte—. Me advierte en un susurro Mamoru al verlo de reojo en la puerta.

Era un niño un poco más alto que el resto de nosotros, pasaría sin problemas por uno mayor, era moreno y había algo lejanamente familiar en él… y entonces leí lo escrito por Kuroi-_Sensei_ en la pizarra… un apellido compuesto, escrito en katakana y hiragana al mismo tiempo… y ambas partes que lo formaban me resultaban conocidas.

—¡Pasa!— Ordenó la profesora con esa enorme sonrisa que parecía acompañarla siempre. El jovencito obedeció y se paró al centro del aula, barriendo con la vista a todos los presentes con un gesto muy serio. —Denle la bienvenida a… eh… disculpa, no estoy muy segura de cómo se debe pronunciar tu apellido… ¿Roburesu…?

El niño sonrió por primera vez, pero se notaba a leguas que no estaba feliz, y habló para corregir el malentendido:

—Robles-Asahina. Mi nombre es Kenji Robles-Asahina.

Mamoru y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

Kenji se sentó y las primeras dos horas de escuela me las pasé mirándolo a hurtadillas, realmente no ponía atención a lo que la profesora se esmeraba en enseñarnos, son cosas que ya sé, pero según mamá, debía conservar las apariencias.

Finalmente llegó el receso y nuestra maestra salió dándonos la orden de ir a comer. Me volví a Mamoru y sin cruzar palabra sabíamos qué hacer a continuación: él ya había comido su almuerzo y yo perdí el mío, así que lo mejor sería abordar a aquel jovencito que curiosamente llevaba los apellidos de la tía Mikuru y Gervasio-_Ojisan_.

—Hola—. Intenté al acercarme.

—Niña llorona—. Respondió bruscamente sin siquiera volverse a verme.

—Ah… b-bueno… yo…— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Eh… no quise molestarte, sólo quería agradecerte por protegernos…

—No es necesario. Es mi trabajo.

—No eres un poco joven para "trabajar".

—Eso es _información clasificada_, o en palabras que tú puedas entender: no es asunto tuyo.

—No tienes que ser tan grosero, niño—, saltó una vez más en mi defensa Mamoru, levantando la voz, —Discúlpate o…

—¿O qué? ¿Tú la vas a proteger tan brillantemente como hace un rato en el patio?

—Niño insolente, no sabes con quién estás tratando…

—Sí lo sé…— Kenji se levantó encarando a Mamoru. —¿Qué vas a hacer, angelito sin alas?, ¿golpear a un niño?

—Sólo quería agradecerte, no te molestaremos más—. Dije poniéndome entre ambos, antes de que se pusieran a pelear, tomé a Mamoru de la mano y lo llevé al patio.

—Vaya… qué muchachito tan insoportable—. Se quejó y yo no supe que decirle.

Comienzo a entender a papá cuando dice resignado: "Aún suplico al cielo que esto sea sólo una coincidencia".

* * *

_—Qué me caiga un rayo… ¿Robles-Asahina?_

_—Sí. Es un gran niño, muy educado y bueno, rudo como su padre y lindo como su madre._

_—¿Lindo? ¿Y por qué es tan grosero con Ryoko?_

_—No es que sea grosero. Ya sabes lo que dicen: "No es que le guste molestarte, te molesta porque le gustas"._

_—¿Tal como tú me molestabas a mí en la preparatoria?_

_—Engreído._

**Capítulo 2.**

**Fin.**

* * *

*El término "**Zainichi**" hace referencia a los habitantes permanentes en Japón de etnia coreana, ya sean nativos o con ascendentes de dicha nacionalidad.

El disclaimer del día:

******Nanako Kuroi** es un personaje de**Lucky*Star** y propiedad de**Yoshimizu Kagami** y**Kyoto Animation**.

**Sakura Kinomoto** es un personaje del **Card Captor Sakura** y propiedad de **CLAMP** y **Madhouse**.

¡No se olviden de dejar sus reviews!


	4. Capítulo 3

Bien. Tenemos el capítulo 3 de 2.0, que será a su vez el planteamiento de la primera aventura de este peculiar equipo infantil... piénsenlo un poco, ¿no recuerdan esas fantásticas aventuras que tuvieron en su niñez? Bueno, regálense la oportunidad de redimencionarlas ahora que son adultos (o adolescentes), y los invito a que vuelvan a vivirlas como niños... es un ejercicio que a mi muy humilde modo de ver, bien vale la pena.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**_9 de abril. Martes._**

Era Imposible llegar a ese niño. Tanto Mamoru como yo habíamos hecho todo lo posible por compartir el almuerzo con él, o por que se integrara con nosotros… no es que quisiéramos que sólo esté con nosotros, pero no se junta con nadie, come solo, por las mañanas simplemente aparece y se esfuma con la misma rapidez por las tardes al terminar las clases. Corta tajantemente todas y cada una de las conversaciones que he intentado entablar con él y sobra decir que Mamoru y él simplemente no congenian, tanto así que en más de una ocasión me he visto forzada a separarlos para evitar que terminen golpeándose el uno al otro.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Asahina sobre él?— Me pregunta Mamoru mientras devora su segundo almuerzo.

—No he hablado con la tía Mikuru desde que regresamos de México, mis otros tíos, mamá y papá no saben nada sobre él.

—¡Ryoko-_Chan_! ¡Mamoru-_Kun_!— Dice una voz a unos metros de nosotros. —¡Vengan a saltar la cuerda!

Salté de esa mampostería que sería en adelante nuestro lugar de reunión, salvo por mi "primo", no tengo preferencias para juntarme con otros niños, sin embargo, Kinomoto (que me ha pedido en repetidas ocasiones la llame por su nombre de pila: Sakura… creo que le haré caso) siempre nos llama y terminamos participando en lo que propone. Es una niña peculiar, comparte esa aura misteriosa y especial que envuelve a mis tíos y mi ángel, y según las palabras del último, tiene un encanto difícil de resistir… por lo poco que he charlado con ella, sé que ha tenido una historia familiar más bien triste. Su mamá tiene algunos años de fallecida, pero tiene a su papá y un hermano mayor que la quieren y cuidan… me resulta curioso que con todo y que es huérfana sea una niña tan alegre, cuando vi heridos a mis papás el año pasado, pensé que nunca más podría volver a sonreír… no podría imaginarme el mundo sin alguno de ellos.

Era muy gracioso ver a Mamoru jugar con nosotros, de entrada porque era un jugador pésimo para cualquier cosa, y luego porque bastaba un roce de manos, una palabra o una sonrisa de Sakura para que perdiera toda coordinación y capacidad de habla, además de que a cada ocasión, la paleta de colores de su rostro adquiría una nueva tonalidad.

Y con todo y lo especial en todos los rubros de encanto que Sakura resultaba, debo decir que no era precisamente un genio… no digo que fuera tonta, pero parecía tener problemas serios con las matemáticas y era muy ingenua, incluso para nuestra edad, así que no era de sorprenderse que no notara en absoluto la inquietud que le producía a mi ángel guardián.

* * *

En ese receso terminaba precisamente de reírme del avergonzado niño cuando algo llamó mi atención… cerca de la entrada a los almacenes, un lugar algo separado del patio a donde los niños por lo general no iban, justo donde la temperatura cambiaba… ahí estaba nuestra compañera de Corea: Kang, que miraba ensimismadas a las puertas de uno de esos almacenes, como hipnotizada. Yo dejé de jugar y mi conducta no fue ignorada por mis acompañantes. Todos nos detuvimos y miramos a nuestra curiosa compañera, distraída, completamente ajena a nosotros.

—¿Qué le sucede a Kang?— Preguntó Mamoru.

—Seguramente vio un fantasma—. Respondió un atolondrado detrás de Sakura, casi haciendo que se desmayara por la sorpresa y el comentario… creo que no lo había mencionado, Sakura es algo miedosa…

—Cuando intentamos hablar contigo, nos ignoras, y cuando nos hablas sólo dices tonterías—. Dijo retador Mamoru a Kenji, que fue quien hizo tal comentario.

—Vamos a investigar—. Dije yo recurriendo a una de las frases favoritas de mamá, Mamoru estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero enmudeció al sentir que Sakura se colgaba de su brazo inocentemente, víctima de un ataque de pánico.

—P-p-pero Ryoko… ¿y si de verdad es un fantasma?— Trató de prevenirnos.

—Eso sería muy interesante, ¿no crees?— Dije yo, animada. Luego noté que Mamoru trataba de ocultar su felicidad, pero fracasaba. —No tengas miedo… sólo no te sueltes de Mamoru.

Kenji sonreía… sin embargo, como siempre, no era por la felicidad, era más bien el gesto que tienes cuando tú sabes algo que los demás no. Con el mayor cuidado posible nos acercamos a Kang, que seguía perdida en la puerta… era curioso el efecto mientras nosotros cuatro (Kenji incluido) caminábamos silenciosamente hacia ella, el patio parecía perder sonido… como si los otros niños estuvieran muy lejos de nosotros… y ahí estaba nuevamente la sensación, nuevamente el frío, sólo que esta vez era mucho más intenso, tanto que incluso Sakura y Kenji pudieron dar cuenta de él… faltaban sólo unos pasos…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Esa frase fue hecha por una mujer a nuestras espaldas en un tono de voz innecesariamente alto. La sorpresa hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda, Mamoru estaba engarrotado y Kenji ampliaba aún más su taimada sonrisa, mientras que Sakura no pudo evitar gritar y abrazarse a Mamoru, llevándolo cerca del desmayo. Y aunque nuestras reacciones de susto eran las esperadas, Kang contaba una historia completamente diferente… miraba a la persona que había llegado a llamarnos la atención no con la sorpresa que nos había propinado a todos, sino con terror absoluto que estaba llevándola cerca del llanto y la tenía clavada al suelo.

—N-nada, Sasebo-_Sensei_…— Respondí. La señorita Sasebo no era una profesora en realidad, era una becaria que ayudaba en la enfermería, en general era indiferente con los alumnos, pero cuando detectaba lo que a sus ojos era alguna indisciplina (como era nuestro caso), podía ser muy estricta y rígida.

—Entonces vayan a otro lugar—. Esas respuestas eran comunes en ella, pero esa vez parecía mucho más exaltada y agresiva que otras ocasiones. Así que obedecimos corriendo.

Sólo unos pasos después me detuve, porque noté que Kang seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, con la misma expresión de terror en la cara y sin poder moverse. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresé hasta ella y la tomé de la mano, llevándola conmigo.

* * *

Campanadas anunciaron el final del receso y el regreso a las aulas, tiempo durante el cual Kang no dijo palabra ni despegó su mirada del suelo, aunque por lo que pude notar, intentaba quedar cerca de un Mamoru atolondrado lo más que le fuera posible, aunque no parecía ser porque le gustara… era más como si estar cerca de él le diera cierta seguridad. Muchos de los conocimientos y habilidades de Metatrón pueden ser usados por Mamoru, entre ellos está la facultad de tranquilizar a una persona cuando es presa de un _stress_ muy alto, sin pensarlo dos veces colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Kang apenas ella se sentó, cayendo en un nuevo trance y perdiéndose momentáneamente en los ojos café del ángel disfrazado.

—¿Estás bien, Kang?— Preguntó luego de que su respiración se regularizara.

—Sí, Sorano… Gracias.

—Eso me dio mucho miedo—. Dijo Sakura al fin recuperándose y soltándose del brazo de Mamoru.

—Ah…— Balbuceó él, recordando a la niña de ojos verdes.

—¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí, Mamoru!

—Ah…

—La profesora Kuroi llegó, ¡nos vemos más tarde!— Dijo ella haciendo una sonrisa que competiría sin problemas con la de mamá y corrió a su lugar.

—Ah… d-de nada…— Pudo articular finalmente Mamoru, pero era tarde ya, Sakura estaba en su lugar, lejos del alcance de sus palabras.

Nuestra animosa maestra comenzó su clase haciendo caer un sosegado silencio sobre el aula y dándome tiempo de compartir impresiones con mi único cómplice.

—Es todo un misterio, ¿no?— Pregunté en un susurro.

—Sí… ¿cómo es que logra dejarme sin habla?

—No Sakura, tonto… Kang, Sasebo y los almacenes… creo que todo tiene relación…

—Oh… eso… es verdad, hay algo muy raro en ese lugar.

—Eso amerita una investigación más profunda, ¿no crees?

—Sí… pero no creo que Nagato, Koizumi o algunos de tus padres quiera…

—¿Por qué ellos, Mamoru…? Nosotros podríamos hacernos cargo, no será nada peligroso, sólo preguntaremos algunas cosas a algunas personas…

—¡Ah, no! De ninguna manera, señorita, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, no para ser tu compinche en… santo cielo, eres igual a tu madre…

—Mamoru…

—No, Ryoko, ni lo intentes, no haremos absolutamente nada.

—Mamoru…

—¡Basta!

Pasé el resto de las clases fastidiándolo, sabía que de un momento a otro accedería.

* * *

Terminaron las clases, y al ser martes le tocaba a papá ir a recogernos a Mamoru y a mí para llevarnos a casa o al apartamento de la tía Yuki, y él tenía la costumbre de llevarnos helados a la salida del colegio. Pasaron varios minutos mientras comíamos en los cuales la escuela se fue quedando sin alumnos poco a poco, lo que nos permitió notar que el hermano de Sakura, un chico de secundaria que pasaba sin falta todos los días por ella, se había retrasado, y ella lo esperaba sola a un lado de la puerta. La inquietud de Mamoru era evidente, lo que hizo que papá me preguntara con una mirada quién era. Hice un gesto de complicidad señalando a Mamoru y papá entendió de inmediato.

—Tu amiga parece muy sola, dile que venga por un helado, por fortuna traje raciones dobles hoy.

—¡Sí, papá!

Llamé a Sakura con un grito, haciendo que Mamoru palideciera. Con su contagiosa alegría comenzó a charlar con nosotros cuando nuestro segundo invitado llegó.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos…! ¡Es usted!— Dijo Kenji al pararse a unos metros de nosotros y mirando a papá con algo parecido a la veneración.

—Es Kenji, un compañero de mi clase—. Expliqué a papá, que sonreía extrañado ante la reacción del muchachito.

—Ah… bien, es un placer, Kenji… soy el profesor Suzumiya— Dijo él sin entender el porqué de su asombro.

—¡Señor! ¡Sí, señor! ¡El placer es todo mío, señor!

—Toma un helado, Kenji.

—¡Oh, no podría, señor!

—No seas payaso—. Dijo apático Mamoru.

Kenji se molestó, sin embargo, no respondió de mala manera como siempre… se contuvo y tomó el helado que papá le ofrecía, y luego de agradecer exageradamente dijo tener que irse y desapareció corriendo a toda prisa hacia la estación. Los que nos quedamos nos miramos unos a otros y encogimos los hombros.

El tercer invitado llegó entonces.

La profesora Kuroi andaba mirando una tabla con reportes y asomándose de reojo por ella para no tropezar en la puerta, me miró sin mirarme y me habló:

—Ryoko, necesito hablar con alguno de tus padres, la señorita Sasebo de quejó de ti hace un rato.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Ryoko?— Preguntó papá… tiene una voz muy profunda y varonil, así que de inmediato Kuroi quitó sus ojos de la tabla y lo miró.

—Oh, vaya… Ryoko, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano mayor vendría por ti?— Preguntó ella con una voz rara y arreglándose improvisadamente el cabello.

—En realidad, soy su padre—. Dijo papá nervioso y sobándose el mentón intencionadamente, para que su sortija de boda fuera visible.

Mamoru, Sakura y yo nos alejamos unos pasos mientras la profesora Kuroi explicaba a papá lo que había pasado en la escuela, dándole a entender que Sasebo solía exagerar un poco en sus quejas, pero que igualmente era su obligación reportarlo. Mientras eso pasaba, apareció el hermano mayor de Sakura, el cual sin un asomo de remordimiento robó lo que quedaba de su helado y se la llevó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de prevención a Mamoru… mi ángel, con todo y su origen divino parece tener mucha facilidad a hacer enemigos.

Minutos después Kuroi se despidió atropelladamente de papá… parece que papá tiene el mismo efecto sobre ella que Sakura en Mamoru.

—Hora de irnos a casa—. Dijo él al fin, y comenzamos a caminar los tres hacia la estación.

—¡Suzumiya! ¡Sorano!— Dijo alguien detrás de nosotros. Era Kang. Se acercó hasta alcanzarnos y luego de hacer una respetuosa reverencia y saludar a papá, habló… su voz era muy baja: —Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron hoy por mí…

—No hay nada que agradecer, Kang—. Respondió Mamoru.

—Y por favor… llámenme por mi nombre de pila.

—De acuerdo—. Completé yo. —Pero sólo si tú lo haces también.

—¡Claro que sí!— Sonrió tímidamente. —¡Hasta mañana, Ryoko y Mamoru!

—Hasta mañana, Sun-Hee.

—Y por cierto… lo mejor será que no se acerquen a los almacenes.

Con sus pasitos ligeros se fue en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

—Ryoko—. Comenzó papá retomando la marcha.

—Dime, papá.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente… no lo hagas, has caso a tu compañerita.

Ah, papá… mi amoroso, amigable e ingenuo padre… quizás si no hubiera dicho esas palabras, mis ansias de investigar lo que pasaba, hubieran terminado ahí mismo.

* * *

—_Baboso, ¡tú fuiste al final el que provocó que Ryoko hiciera una tontería!— Me reprocha Haruhi._

—_¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la única culpable! Le heredaste tu torcido sentido de la aventura._

—_Me pregunto que habrá sucedido luego de eso…_

—_Pues… lo averiguarás otro día, hoy debemos dormir ya._

—_Bien, préstame el cuaderno, yo lo averiguaré—. Trató de alcanzar el cuaderno, pero yo lo alejé. —¡Oye! ¡Tengo derecho a saber!_

—_No. Ryoko dijo que sólo yo podía revisar este cuaderno, si quieres saber más sólo podrá ser a través de mí._

—_Tramposo._

—_La vida es injusta._

**Capítulo 3.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Aquí lo tienen... cuando me llegó la idea de como desarrollar esta primera aventura, me sorpendió el curso que creí correcto para su conclusión... espero que a ustedes también les guste, y si es que siguen mi consejo de volver a nuestras viejas andanzas de niño, no dejen de contarme su experiencia en un review.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Capítulo 4

Helo aquí... enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

El miedo es la respuesta natural hacia un estímulo externo. En los humanos se presenta ante una situación desconocida o de peligro inminente, hay liberación masiva de adrenalina, lo que provoca un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco y agudiza la capacidad intelectual.

Bien… siendo ese el caso, ¿por qué este miedo que siento no ha hecho ninguno de esos prodigios por mí?

Sun-Hee está en trance y no responde a nuestro llamado, Kenji blande un palo de escoba como defensa mientras que Mamoru yace desmayado en mis brazos… se que la situación en general suena horrible, pero créanme… es peor de lo que parece.

**_12 de abril, viernes._**

—¿Infantiles, verdad?— Preguntó mamá suspicaz mientras preparaba la maleta que llevaría a casa de la tía Yuki.

—Sí—. Respondí mostrándole las películas que se exhibirían esa noche.

—¿Alguna de terror oculta?

—No. Ya tuve suficiente de Disney.

—Espero no recibir quejas de Yuki, esta es la primera pijamada a la que vas y no quiero que le des problemas a Yuki o a Itsuki, así que…

—Haruhi…— Interviene papá, luego de que mamá repitiera la primera tanda de recomendaciones. —Sólo será una noche, y ambos sabemos que no hay sitio en la tierra más seguro que ese apartamento, además de que Nagato y Koizumi estarán con ellos todo el tiempo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Mamá puso ese gesto que ocupa siempre que no queda conforme con algo (forma una "v" al revés con la boca, gesto que dicen que yo también hago), y miró por la ventana hacia el sol que comenzaba a caer por el horizonte.

—¿Y si Mamoru viene para acá en lugar de que tu vayas allá?

—Mamá…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

* * *

Era el plan perfecto, aunque debo decir que la idea no fue en realidad mía, y eso ya es decir mucho sobre algo. La mención vino de Sakura, dijo que su hermano haría una pijamada… yo había escuchado antes el término, pero no tenía idea de qué era en realidad, y apenas me fuera explicado por mi compañera, encontré la excusa perfecta para hacer una incursión a hurtadillas a la escuela. Tenía todo perfectamente planeado, era sólo cuestión de ser cuidadosos con mis tíos.

Una vez que los tres nos plantáramos frente a la puerta del apartamento 708, mi tía Yuki abrió regalándonos con una amplia sonrisa.

—Te están esperando, Ryoko-_Chan_—. Dijo animada y yo comencé a andar hacia su sala de estar… un momento… se supone que sólo Mamoru estaría esperándome, ¿qué quiso decir con "te están esperando"?

—¿Kenji?— Me salió sin poder evitarlo.

El tío Itsuki fue el único que me respondió mientras me mostraba su sonrisa nerviosa, pues los dos niños se estaban machacando a golpes… en un videojuego. Llámenme loca, pero los personajes dentro de la pantalla parecían profesarse el mismo desagrado que sus representantes del mundo real.

Luego de un épico combate (debo admitir que lo fue aun cuando no me gustan ese tipo de videojuegos) cayeron al fin en cuenta que yo había llegado.

No los distraeré con el resto de las confrontaciones de estos dos, aunque debo resaltar el combate de almohadas antes de dormir, sino que contaré lo que pasó unas cinco horas después, con papá y mamá en casa y mis tíos dormidos.

* * *

**_13 de abril, sábado._**

Las doce con tres minutos. Ni siquiera pude dormir de la emoción, había algo en ese lugar que debía descubrir. Mamoru roncaba descaradamente mientras que Kenji miraba a través de la ventana de la estancia (que era donde habíamos acampado) y parecía esperar a que yo hiciera algo.

—¿Por qué estás rezando?— Me preguntó al verme murmurar para mí sola en la oscuridad.

—No estoy rezando. Estoy practicando.

—¿Practicando?

—Ya lo verás.

Una fórmula de sueño. Como bien saben, la tía Yuki puede hacer un montón de cosas que la demás gente no, entre ellas, dejar profundamente dormida a una persona… pues memoricé uno de los hechizos que ella hace, también su ritmo y tono de voz… y más que eso, sentí en mi corazón que podía funcionar. ¿Por qué utilizar semejante procedimiento? La tía Yuki notaria en un segundo que salimos de casa.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible me escabullí hasta la habitación de mis tíos, donde podía escuchar los ronquidos del tío Itsuki. Tal como era de esperarse, ella se irguió apenas sintió que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—¿Ryoko? ¿Sucede algo?

—No en realidad…— No sé por qué, pero me puse muy ansiosa, —…necesitaba contarte algo.

—¿Y qué es?

—Eh… ¿podría decírtelo al oído?

—Claro.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Me acerqué a ella y se agachó para poner a mi alcance su oído derecho y tomé todo el aire que pude, debía ser hecho en un sólo intento.

—SELECT serialnumber FROM DataBase WHERE snumber=information ORDER BY behaviordirective HAVING target = Nombre personal: Nagato Yuki, sueño profundo, sesenta minutos.

—¿Pero qué…?— Mi tía se separó de mí confundida, como si me hubiera escuchado decir una mala palabra.

Un instante después cayó desmayada sobre la almohada… no podía creerlo, ¡había funcionado! Lo había intentado una vez con Shamisen, pero no tuvo efecto alguno, la suposición lógica sería entonces que sólo funciona con mi tía Yuki y sus parientes, como _hackear_ una computadora… de acuerdo, eso fue sumamente deshonesto, pero la compensaré luego. Un poco más tranquila salí a la estancia y desperté a Mamoru de un almohadazo, y Kenji parecía estar listo para la excursión.

—Es hora, Mamoru.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad quieres ir a la escuela ahora?

—¿Qué pasa angelito? ¿Te da miedo?— Preguntó con su usual sonrisa cínica Kenji.

—No por mí, entrometido.

—Bien, si no puedes hacerte cargo de cuidarla allá afuera…

—¡Vamos entonces!— se envalentonó mi ángel al sentir el desafío.

Abrí el _zipper_ de mi pijama de una sola pieza arrancando sendas exclamaciones de sorpresa y vergüenza de mis acompañantes, que se dieron la vuelta de inmediato.

—Traigo mi ropa de calle debajo del pijama, mensos.

Y ese no era mi único arreglo: dentro de mi bolsa de dormir llevaba algunos aditamentos que me serían útiles, como una lámpara de bolsillo y algo de dinero, además de golosinas suficientes para la hora de sueño que la tía Yuki nos estaba regalando, después de todo, creí que no tardaríamos más que eso.

* * *

Salir del apartamento sigilosamente, burlar la vigilancia del edificio, cosa de niños (literalmente). Llegar a la escuela… bien, eso fue un poquito más complicado, aunque no tanto como para hacernos ceder. Quizás la parte más dificultosa sería entrar al edificio.

¿Qué es lo que tiene la obscuridad? Porque con todo y que Kenji es un bravucón y Mamoru ha enfrentado demonios y tipos malos, ambos parecen tan nerviosos como yo cada que nos alejamos de una luminaria. Pasa de medianoche, así que no es una sorpresa que las calles estén desiertas, a no ser por el lejano ladrido de los perros o el canto de los grillos. A pesar de que el trayecto de la casa de la tía Yuki a la escuela es cotidiano, me pareció eterno cuando al fin aparecieron las puertas del colegio a la vuelta de la esquina, e instintivamente los tres exploradores apresuramos el paso.

—¡_Chin_!— Exclamó Kenji (aunque ignoro que significó la expresión que usó). —Alguien viene por el otro lado—. Nos advirtió tomándonos de la mano a ambos y remolcándonos hacia la acera contraria a la entrada, donde podíamos ocultarnos entre los arbustos.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que el portador de los pasos se hizo visible. Y una vez más, la sorpresa me golpea. Era Sun-Hee.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— Pregunta Mamoru al verla llegar con paso vacilante hasta las puerta cerradas y detenerse mientras se balancea incesantemente, como presa de un mareo.

Se quedó ahí por cosa de dos minutos, luego retomó la marcha, pero en lugar de caminar directamente hacia la reja de la puerta, se encaminó hacia una jardinera a un lado del poste izquierdo de la misma, donde hábilmente trepó y dio un salto hacia dentro del colegio.

—Al menos ya sabemos cómo entrar… ¡Andando!

A mi indicación, los tres corrimos hasta la jardinera imitando a nuestra compañera. Trepar fue sencillo y en sólo unos segundos los tres estábamos atravesando el patio. Sun-Hee no estaba a la vista, pero sabíamos dónde buscarla: los almacenes. Tan sigilosamente como pudimos, llegamos hasta la parte más lejana del patio, aquella donde los otro niños no llegaban ni siquiera de día y que siempre tenía las puertas cerradas, hallando como única diferencia esa precisamente: uno de los amplios salones de almacenaje estaba abierto parcialmente, y nuestra compañera no estaba a la vista.

—Comienzo a creer que esta fue una mala idea.

Las palabras de Mamoru provocaron una expresión de irritación por parte de Kenji, pero él la ignoró. Y aunque una parte de mí me decía que debíamos irnos, la otra me gritaba que debía llegar hasta el fondo del misterio. Tomé la pequeña lámpara y con lentitud empuje la puerta, mirando con precaución al interior.

Sun-Hee yacía de pie en el centro de la estancia, seguía sin poder equilibrarse y cada movimiento parecía llevarla al suelo, sin embargo, no cayó.

—¿Sun-Hee?— Pregunté con cautela mientras nos acercábamos sin dejar de apuntar la luz de la linterna hacia su espalda.

No hubo respuesta. A pesar de esa advertencia, seguimos acercándonos, nuevamente pudimos sentir el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, que esa vez incluso nos hizo exhalar vaho. No faltarían más de cinco pasos para finalmente alcanzarla cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido como tabla y hacía sonidos guturales… de verdad estaba dándome mucho miedo para ese momento.

—¡Váyanse!— Ordenó dificultosamente en un grito ahogado, pero no era la voz de nuestra compañera la que hablaba.

No obedecimos, y no porque no quisiéramos, era que estábamos aterrorizados, sólo Mamoru pudo sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para hablar.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¡Ella vendrá pronto! ¡No debe encontrarlos aquí!

—Sun-Hee, estás asustándonos, ¿quién vendrá pronto?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?— Pregunté dejando momentáneamente el miedo y preocupándome por ella, acercándome un poco más.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta lentamente, encarándome, hasta que la vi frente a frente y comenzó a develarse el misterio.

Estaba pálida como nunca la había visto antes (considerando que el color natural de su piel era muy claro), en una tonalidad grisácea apuntando hacia el azul. Sus brazos y su cuello tenían cortes profundos, el del cuello pasando de lado a lado, y terminando debajo de su oreja izquierda, pero dichas incisiones no derramaban sangre, sino que largos y abundantes reguerillos de agua que arrastraban hojas y guijarros; y aunque estaba a sólo un par de pasos de ella, no podía ver lo blanco de sus ojos, como si fueran totalmente negros o como si estuvieran vacíos.

—Ya vino una vez, yo se lo advertí a todos y nadie me creyó… y hoy ha vuelto para silenciar a cualquiera que intente delatarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te callas de una vez? ¿Nunca se callan? ¡NI SIQUIERA DESPUÉS DE MUERTA PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ!

El reclamo llegó desde detrás de nosotros, donde la silueta de un adulto se alcanzaba a ver difuminada por la obscuridad.

—¿Sasebo-_Sensei_?— Pregunto mi ángel, como dándose cuenta de algo. —¿Qué fue lo que hizo…?

Por acto reflejo me planté frente a Sun-Hee, tratando de protegerla cuando noté que Sasebo llevaba un objeto en la mano. Para ser exactos, era una navaja de precisión para papel, de hoja muy delgada y afilada. Tomé la mano de mi compañera, pero parecía enraizada, no logré moverla un milímetro, Mamoru llegó finalmente y tomándola cada uno de un brazo comenzamos a remolcarla lejos. Sasebo se lanzó hacia nosotros, pero encontró que no estábamos tan indefensos.

—¡Huyan y llamen a la policía!— Gritó Kenji corriendo hacia la agresora.

El resultado era evidente. Así como él la alcanzó, ella estiró la mano buscando herirlo y lanzándolo a un lado.

Y fue mientras nosotros corríamos que sentí un agudo dolor en la cabeza y en el pecho, tanto que tuve que cerrar los ojos y los recuerdos de alguien más aparecieron frente a mis ojos… una noche lluviosa, el patio empapado de la escuela y una huída precisamente hacia la bodega donde estábamos… Sasebo alcanzándome, usando esa misma navaja… cortando una y otra vez, hasta que todo se volvió obscuro.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, noté que estaba a punto de tropezar con las escaleras que nos llevarían hacia el segundo nivel del edificio y a mi salón de clases, que por algún motivo pensé que nos daría protección.

Una vez adentro soltamos a Sun-Hee, que se quedó rígida nuevamente, sin reaccionar. Cerramos la puerta e hicimos una barricada con las sillas y los escritorios mientras escuchábamos los pasos erráticos de Sasebo subiendo las escaleras.

—¡ES INÚTIL OCULTARSE, NIÑOS!

El grito se escuchaba lejano, pero en el mismo piso que nosotros, así que supusimos que estaba buscándonos aula por aula, lo que nos daría algunos minutos más de tiempo.

—¿Q-qué vamos a hacer, Mamoru?— Pregunté temerosa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Pero Mamoru no respondió.

Al girarme a verlo encontré que estaba desmayado a unos pasos de mí, y me encaminaba a verlo cuando el cristal de una de las ventanas reventó detrás de nosotros, haciéndome pensar lo peor.

—No es un buen momento para dormir— Dijo Kenji burlón mientras entraba por la ventana rota… ¿cómo subió? No importa. Su camisa estaba rasgada por el pecho, pero él no parecía lastimado, corrió dentro del salón hasta que halló una escoba, cuyo mango rompió para tener una rudimentaria arma, me indicó con la mirada que retrocediera de la puerta, lo obedecí arrastrando a Mamoru mientras escuchaba las rabiosas pisadas de Sasebo en el pasillo, ahora que habíamos sido delatados por el ruido del cristal rompiéndose.

El miedo es la respuesta natural hacia un estímulo externo. En los humanos se presenta ante una situación desconocida o de peligro inminente, hay liberación masiva de adrenalina, lo que provoca un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco y agudiza la capacidad intelectual.

Bien… siendo ese el caso, ¿por qué este miedo que sentía no había hecho ninguno de esos prodigios por mí?

Sun-Hee estaba en trance y no respondía a nuestro llamado, Kenji blandía un palo de escoba como defensa mientras que Mamoru yacía desmayado en mis brazos… se que la situación en general suena horrible, pero créanme… era peor de lo que parecía. Había una mujer afuera del aula donde nos ocultábamos que no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

El picaporte giró, pero la puerta corrediza estaba asegurada desde adentro, probó una segunda y una tercera vez y finalmente la persona del otro lado de la puerta comenzó a forzarla. Después de un par de minutos en los cuales el miedo estaba llevándome cerca del llanto, la barricada comenzó a ceder, dejando que el brazo de la becaria se asomara adentro del aula. Lo lamento tanto, Mamoru, Kenji, Sun-Hee, papá, mamá… tía Yuki… me porté particularmente mal con ella, ojalá pueda perdonarme…

La puerta se abrió al fin, dejando ver a una Sasebo sudorosa y fúrica que nos miraba con ojos desorbitados, aún llevando esa sencilla arma con la que había rasgado la ropa de Kenji, que seguía haciéndole frente.

—Asesina—. Dijo esa voz que no era de Sun-Hee pero que la hacía mover los labios.

—Hay niños tan estúpidos que deben morir dos veces para aprender la lección.

Con paso decidido se acercó a nuestra compañera y deslizó el seguro de la hoja de la navaja, haciéndola cuan larga era. Kenji se lanzó una vez más a su encuentro, asestando un sonoro golpe a su sien con el palo, que lejos de apaciguarla sólo la enfureció más, desarmando un momento después a Kenji y arrojándolo hacia nosotros en tanto que el sudor en su rostro, su cabello alborotado y la modesta cantidad de sangre bajando de su frente en conjunto con su mirada perdida e iracunda nos decía que estábamos cerca de una conclusión.

A unos centímetros de Sun-Hee, Sasebo elevó su arma, e instintivamente cerré mis ojos haciéndome una idea de qué pasaría a continuación. Pasaron unos segundos y no había más sonidos que los de la respiración agitada de Sasebo. Sentí la mano de Kenji sacudiéndome para que volviera a abrir los ojos… era un milagro.

La becaria estaba rígida aunque temblaba espasmódicamente con la mano en alto, moví un poco la cabeza para ver qué la detenía.

La tía Yuki estaba de pie a la entrada del aula y tenía ambos brazos estirados hacia la ayudante de enfermería mientras murmuraba un cántico, era como si de sus dedos salieran hilos invisibles. He visto a la tía Yuki hacer cosas extraordinarias, por lo mismo no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que Sasebo luchaba por moverse, lográndolo parcialmente y girando la cabeza para ver a nuestra salvadora.

—¿Por qué te metes…? ¿Tú también quieres morir…?

—Eso no será por ti, ni será esta noche.

Dicho eso, mi tía apretó ambos puños, lo que provocó que Sasebo hiciera un sonido gutural y se quedara sin aire, quedando su cuerpo desmayado y flotante. Nuestra salvadora sin ningún tipo de contemplación movió ambos brazos al unísono, lanzando a la presunta homicida sobre la pila menaje con que hicimos la barricada en primer lugar, y terminando con la pesadilla.

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que el sonido de las sirenas de media fuerza policiaca de mi localidad (dos patrullas) rompiera el silencio de la noche.

Mientras Mamoru era encamillado noté que Metatrón estaba a un lado de mi tía Yuki, luciendo bastante maltrecho y agitado, tengo la impresión de que fue algo muy agotador el salir por la fuerza de su cuerpo e ir a buscar ayuda. Sun-Hee parecía haber vuelto a ser ella misma y el paramédico que la atendía sólo tuvo que hacerle un chequeo rápido confirmando que no tenía lesión alguna.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sun-Hee?— Esperé a que me respondiera viéndola mirar un punto delante de ella.

—No hay de qué, me alegra haberte ayudado…— Dijo, pero no a mí, luego continuó. —…pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin ellos—. Siguió dirigiéndose al aire, pero tomando mi mano, haciéndolo todo comprensible.

Frente a nosotros estaba una niña un tanto mayor, de cabello castaño largo, que tenía exactamente las mismas heridas que Sun-Hee unos minutos atrás, pero se estaban cerrando y su piel se volvía a iluminar, dejando el gris terroso que vi momentos antes. Podría dar un montón de vueltas sobre quien era esa niña, pero todo quedaría explicado con una frase: estaba frente a un fantasma. Se giró hacia mí apenas estuvo totalmente repuesta y me sonrió nostálgica, luego dijo:

—Gracias a ti, Sun-Hee-_Chan_ hizo caso a mis palabras, y por eso pudimos prevenir que esa mujer lastimara a alguien más—. Volvió a mirar a mi compañera. —Mantente cerca de ella, es una niña grandiosa. Ahora… ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Seguir—. Me atreví. —Aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer, pero no aquí…

Sonriendo más ampliamente hizo una educada reverencia y comenzó a alejarse de nosotros hasta que se desvaneció.

* * *

En la entrada de la escuela había un gran revuelo. Y no era por las patrullas o la ambulancia, era por un puñado de personas que a toda costa se abrió paso entre los oficiales y las vallas. Escuché a la distancia una voz inconfundible que era la señal auténtica de que todo había terminado.

—¡Hágase a un lado, soy oficial de policía!— Gritaba mamá a cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente.

La vi cruzar las puertas junto con papá y me miró de frente, parecía estar muy aliviada de verme, y parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto, se detuvo y cayó sobre sus rodillas, yo corrí hacia ellos dispuesta a contarles cuan increíble resultó esa noche… debí haberlo visto venir, pero fue mayor mi alegría de estar con ellos de nuevo, antes de poder llegar a decirle a mama todo lo que había pasado esa noche, sentí un ardor que quemaba mi mejilla izquierda…

—¿E-en qué estabas pensando, Ryoko?— Dijo mamá dejando salir las primeras lágrimas. Yo también comencé a llorar pero era por la bofetada que mamá me había dado. —¿Tienes idea de cuánto nos preocupamos por ti?

Por lo general, siempre me jacto de lo buena que soy para las palabras, casi tanto como papá, pero no sabía que decir en ese momento. Sin dejar su enojo de lado, mamá me tomó en brazos, papá retiró el cabello de mi frente y secó mis lágrimas.

—¿Te hiciste daño?— Preguntó sereno como siempre.

Sólo negué con la cabeza.

—Yuki e Itsuki estaban locos de mortificación, Metatrón está muy lastimado y pusiste en peligro la vida de Kenji y la tuya, ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber pasado? ¿TIENES IDEA…?

—Es suficiente, Haruhi—. La detuvo papá. Él siempre me defiende, pero esa vez no me miraba, miraba al suelo, estaba asustado y triste. Estaba decepcionado.

Mamá lucía aliviada por verme bien, pero ese alivio tardó muy poco en volverse enojo, y tenía a la víctima en brazos, un escape era impensable.

—Esto debe terminar… no volverás a la escuela y Metatrón se las va a ver conmigo cuando…

—Suzumiya, por favor—. Mi tía Yuki. Sé que es ella porque escucho su voz, pero no me atrevo a verla a la cara. —No la castigues, al menos no esta noche… ella debe descansar y reponerse, tú debes calmarte y pensar bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Mamá respiró profundamente:

—Sé agua…—. Se dijo a sí misma exhalando larga y lentamente. Más tranquila, me estrechó con fuerza, ya no con la ira de momentos antes. —Gracias al cielo que estás bien.

* * *

_**14 de abril, domingo.**_

El sábado y la mayor parte del domingo fueron muy incómodos, hasta que mamá comenzó a romper el hielo lentamente, pero yo aún me sentía algo endeudada con ella. Comenzaba a anochecer cuando papá apagó la radio en la sala de estar y pidió a mamá que se nos uniera. No tenía absolutamente nada que decir, así que no lo hice y los dejé hablar.

—Lo que hiciste fue peligroso e insensato—. Comenzó papá con seriedad. —Estamos agradecidos de que nadie haya resultado herido antenoche, en especial porque la persona que ayudaron a capturar era muy peligrosa. Sé que eres una pequeña genio, y que hablar de que somos una familia normal sería burlarme de tu inteligencia, pero aún así, Ryoko: eres pequeña e indefensa comparada con otros adultos, y más importante aún: eres nuestra hija y te amamos. ¿No pensaste ni por un momento en lo que nosotros podríamos sufrir si algo malo te pasaba?

—Lo lamento—. No lo pensé. Eso es verdad, y me arrepiento muchísimo.

—No, Ryoko, no has comenzado a lamentarlo aún—. Mamá comenzó a recuperar su alegría mientras me echaba esa mirada que asusta y que hacía palidecer a papá. —Por tu conducta… serás penalizada…

* * *

Todo se había arreglado… bien, por una semana no vería televisión, saldría al parque, tocaría una computadora o teléfono celular, ni hablar de juegos de video y mis tareas en casa se duplicarían, además de que mamá habló de conseguirme a alguien más que cuidara de mí, porque Mamoru terminaría siguiéndome en lugar de detenerme. Impuesto el castigo, comencé a sentirme mejor.

La tía Yuki y el tío Itsuki llegaron poco después junto con Mamoru para la cena, y mientras ellos preparaban, salí al pórtico de la casa, donde Mamoru se relajaba sentado en las escaleras.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, hasta que tu madre llamó a Nagato e hizo que me pusiera un castigo…

—Es lo malo de ser niños. ¿Listo para la próxima aventura?

—¿Cuál?

—Lo sabremos cuando llegue. Sé que estarás conmigo.

Dicho eso, imité un gesto que vi hacer a Leonel-_Ojisan_ hace meses. Cerré mi puño derecho y apunté con él a Mamoru, que nuevamente sonriente correspondió chocando su propio puño con el mío.

—Y me parece que ese mocoso insoportable de Kenji estará ahí también, y sería genial que lleváramos a Sun-Hee. No sé de qué forma, pero creo que también es una niña especial.

—Incluso deberíamos invitarlos a venir de vez en cuando—. Respondí. —Por cierto… ¿cuánto tiempo te castigaron?

—Una semana.

—Pues será el tiempo antes de que volvamos a las andadas.

* * *

_A resumidas cuentas, ellos estaban ayudando a alguien más… Sun-Hee es en efecto una niña muy especial, según me confirmaría Metatrón un poco después, es una pequeña nigromante y médium… ¿será una coincidencia que Ryoko la haya encontrado…? Ya no sé que pensar._

_Y por cierto. No hemos contado a Ryoko aún el peligro al cual se enfrentó involuntariamente, aunque me siento comprometido con ustedes de contarlo:_

_En el año 2004 todo Japón se sacudió al escuchar que una niña en Nagasaki había asesinado a una compañerita de su salón de clases utilizando una navaja de precisión para papel. La niña, cuyo nombre no fue publicado por las autoridades, pasó cerca de siete años en la prisión de Ujiie, en la prefectura de Tochigi hasta que de forma que nadie se pudo imaginar, huyo. Pasó el siguiente año oculta a varios cientos de kilómetros de su prisión, en Nishinomiya, haciéndose pasar por becaria de enfermería (oficio que aprendió en prisión), y finalmente asesinando de nuevo a una niña de primaria que evocaba físicamente a su primera víctima, aunque nunca se pensó en vincularla con el crimen._

_El nombre falso de Sasebo lo obtuvo de su lugar de origen, y aunque no nos fue revelado su nombre cuando fue recapturada, puedo referirme a ella por su seudónimo, tristemente conocido por el mundo: Nevada-Tan._

**Capítulo 4.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Bueno, debo decirles que aún no tenemos completo a nuestro nuevo club, así que no den por establecida a la nueva brigada SOS.

¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario!


	6. Capítulo 5

Un nuevo saludo. Lamento la espera, pero el trabajo me tiene como loco. Aún así, les dejo finalmente el capítulo cinco, que será el inicio de una nueva aventura de esta peculiar brigada. Esperando lo disfruten, los dejo con la lectura. ¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario!

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

El mundo no es el planeta en realidad… el mundo es todo aquello que compone nuestra realidad, y muchas veces incluye a cosas que ni siquiera nos imaginamos que existen, o que no están rodeándonos, sino que están dentro de nosotros. He escuchado hablar a la tía Yuki y al tío Itsuki al respecto, incluso a papá y mamá. Hablan de muchas cosas dentro de la mente y el corazón de una persona que existen lejos del alcance de otros, como los sueños que tenemos o las fantasías que imaginamos… mamá es especial, y no soy yo quien lo dice. Por lo que he alcanzado a escuchar, es capaz de hacer que esas cosas dentro de su cabeza se vuelvan realidad, aunque no puedo imaginarme cómo es eso posible… sólo he conocido a otra persona con una habilidad semejante, y fui testigo del día en que los dones de mamá y los de esa otra persona se juntaron.

* * *

_**21 de abril, domingo.**_

Un día soleado como pocos. Tanto que ya tenía mucha sed cuando salimos de los vestidores en nuestros trajes de baño, papá cargaba ayudado de Kenji y Mamoru con una enorme sombrilla, toallas, una canasta repleta de comida y toda la parafernalia propia de un domingo perfecto en la piscina comunitaria.

—Hay mucha gente—. Se quejó papá mientras buscaba con la mirada un lugar donde instalar nuestro campamento.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Que este lugar esté vacío? ¡Es precisamente eso lo que hace que el viaje valga la pena!— Respondió mamá. —¿Y ustedes por qué siguen aquí? ¿Qué están esperando para ir a jugar al agua?

Sakura salió corriendo primero, la seguí yo y tuve que tomar a Sun-Hee de la mano para que se animara a andar hacia aquella fosa repleta de gente y que despedía un fuerte olor a desinfectante.

Los niños se nos unieron unos minutos después de ayudar a papá a instalar las sillas de sol donde él y mamá descansaban despreocupadamente. Papá mira aprehensivo hacia todos lados, supongo que es natural dado que mamá llama poderosamente la atención de los señores, aunque a ella no le importa en absoluto, y se pone ropa bonita únicamente para que papá la vea, aunque a él le cuesta un poco de trabajo entender eso. Si tan sólo supiera que el produce una reacción semejante en otras señoras y señoritas (incluso en niñas y abuelitas), como mi profesora, por poner un ejemplo.

Los primeros minutos pasaron sin mayores incidentes, y comenzaba a pensar que quizás deberíamos hacer algo más que jugar. Y eso fue hasta que reparé en el lado opuesto de la piscina, donde un identifiqué un rostro conocido. Nadé hasta llegar a dicha orilla y saludé a un hombre que leía el diario vestido en bermudas y camisa hawaiana y al niño, que era uno de mis compañeros de clase.

—¿Himitsu?

—Hola, Suzumiya—. Me respondió serio viéndome desde la orilla.

De cabello cortito, negro y ojos grises con inclinación a un violeta poco común, estaba Sentai Himitsu. Es un niño muy inteligente, pero algo tímido y buena parte del tiempo parece estar algo confundido. Tengo la noción de que está enfermo, aunque no sé a ciencia cierta de qué, toma píldoras todos los días y cuando por descuido llega a olvidarlas, habla como si no hubiera un mañana y es difícil mantenerlo sentado en su lugar. Eso, por supuesto, le ha creado cierta reputación y con frecuencia es ignorado o evitado por los otros niños de nuestra clase. Por supuesto, yo no soy como ellos.

—¿Quién es tu amiga, Sentai?— Pregunta el hombre tras él, que se presentó después de que yo lo hiciera.

Desconozco mucho de la historia familiar de Himitsu, de lo poco que sé, está que es huérfano de ambos padres, y quien cuida de él es precisamente ese hombre que lo acompañaba, su tío hasta donde yo sabía.

—Estaba pensando en que deberías venir a jugar con nosotros—. Le dije.

—Ve, Tensai, no deberías quedarte aquí aburrido conmigo—. Dijo el Sr. Himitsu. —¿Me repites tu nombre, jovencita?

—Ryoko Suzumiya.

* * *

Llevé a mi nuevo amigo hasta donde estaban los otros, y hubo cierto nivel de incomodidad… Mamoru miraba a Himitsu con cierta cautela, mientras que Sakura y Sun-Hee (cada una a su modo) le hacían sentir bienvenido en el grupo, no así Kenji, que nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y arqueando las cejas… espero que no tenga que ver con que lo traje hasta aquí de la mano.

—Eh… Suzumiya…— Dijo de pronto, soltándose cuidadosamente de mí.

—Ryoko.

—De acuerdo, Ryoko…— Bajó la voz un tanto. —Tal vez no deberíamos tomarnos de la mano, tú sabes… tus padres se podrían enojar… o ese amigo tuyo.

—¿Quién? ¿Kenji? ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué crees eso?— Intervino de pronto el niño _información clasificada_ uniéndose a nosotros en tono altanero.

—Porque sé lo que estás pensando.

—¡Ah! ¡Un psíquico! Esas cosas ni siquiera existen. Además, ¿a mí que me importa si tú…?— El sonido propio del aire comprimiéndose interrumpió su discurso, al impactarse en su cabeza una pelota de playa que debía ser del tamaño de todo su cuerpo, e irremediablemente haciéndolo caer al agua… vi esa pelota volar con mi visión periférica, de ninguna manera hubiese hecho la trayectoria que hizo al final para impactarse con Kenji.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunté al niño caído tratando por todos los medios posibles aguantar la risa.

—¡Estoy bi…! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

Rojo de vergüenza pasó nadando al lado de Mamoru, que reía a carcajadas de él, hasta llegar a la orilla contraria de la piscina, para recluirse momentáneamente… volverá. Siempre vuelve.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Pregunté sentándome a la orilla de la piscina, únicamente metiendo los pies en el agua.

—¿Hacer qué?— Respondió Sentai sentándose junto a mí.

—Lanzarle la pelota.

—Yo no hice tal cosa.

—Claro que lo hiciste… pero lo importante no es si lo hiciste o no… lo importante es el cómo.

Retiró sus ojos del agua y miró directo a los míos. Era una mirada diferente, mucho más penetrante y lúcida. Como la de un adulto.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Soy muy inteligente—. Me sentí en libertad de ilustrarlo, me da la impresión de que puedo dialogar con él más de la forma en la que me gusta… no me malinterpreten, la lealtad de Mamoru no tiene comparación, Sakura y Sun-Hee son niñas muy especiales y Kenji… bueno, la idea es que Sentai parecía capaz de darme una charla estimulante como las que no tenía en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tan inteligente?

—Voy a la escuela por diversión, en realidad ya he terminado la secundaria. Y no sólo eso… tengo amigos interesantes a los que estoy segura te gustará frecuentar…

—No digas más…— Me interrumpió, sonriendo enigmáticamente. —Lo averiguaré yo mismo—. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, concentrándose. Habrá sido cosa de un minuto… comenzaba a sentirme incómoda. —¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo ver…?

—¿Ver qué?

—Tus pensamientos…— No pude evitarlo esa vez. Me reí, muy escandalosamente, sin embargo, no se incomodó por mi irreverencia, por el contrario, parecía motivado por ella. Debo ser sincera y decir que no creí lo que aquel niño peculiar me decía de primera intención. Sí, he visto cosas impresionantes en estos siete años de andar por el mundo, pero no puedo evitar mostrar un sano escepticismo (como papá lo llama) ante ciertas situaciones. Esta era una de esas. El hecho de que hablara con tanta naturalidad del tema me hacía pensar que, o bien de verdad poseía alguna facultad especial, o que el padecimiento que sufría lo afectaba al grado de salir de la realidad. Él continuó: —Bien, si ese es el caso…— Miró a la gente que estaba en el agua, en especial en los miembros de mi club, luego comenzó: —Kang puede ver gente muerta, algunas veces la asustan, y aunque quiere ayudarlos, no siempre es posible… y veo que tú la ayudaste hace unos días, con todo el incidente de Sasebo-_Sensei_—. De acuerdo, eso fue impresionante… en especial porque todo ese incidente fue tratado en el mayor de los secretos, pero aún no me convencía. —Sorano es mucho más viejo de lo que aparenta… no puedo ver recuerdos de él, es como si otra persona estuviera ocupando su cuerpo…— Eh… bien, se está acercando peligrosamente a la verdad… ¿cómo se supone que averiguó eso…? ¿Acaso de verdad él…? —Y Robles-Asahina está a punto de hacer algo escandaloso únicamente para llamar tu atención… intentará hacer una bala de cañón desde el trampolín de dos metros.

—¿Y él por qué haría…?

—¡GERÓNIMO!

Incrédula vi a Kenji saltar desde el trampolín cayendo sobre su barriga y salpicando todo alrededor de la piscina… eso fue lo más estúpido que haya visto, espero que no se haya hecho daño.

Me preparaba para entrar al agua a verlo cuando se asomó sin parecer ni un poco lastimado, de hecho parecía orgulloso.

Nadó hasta nosotros y finalmente estuvimos todos reunidos, y con eso quedó momentáneamente en pausa el proceder y facultades de Sentai, e imaginando que lo que dice es verdad, estoy segura de que hay mucho más. Pensamos en ir por algo de comer, pero una vez más, el día tenía planeado algo diferente para nosotros.

Sentai, animado al fin, comenzó a hablar con el resto de nosotros mientras aprovechaba para pedir algo de dinero a papá para comprar alguna golosina. Mientras eso pasaba, observé a ese niño que decía (y había parcialmente comprobado) leer mentes. Su comportamiento era más bien cauteloso, aunque al igual que yo, era sumamente observador, tanto así que conocía algunas costumbres y modos de todos nosotros, lo que me hizo pensar que más que un psíquico, bien podría ser alguien con una muy buena memoria, tanto que te hiciera pensar que podía leer tu mente, como un prestidigitador adivinando la carta que elegiste de un mazo.

Eso podría responder algunas preguntas, pero quedaba un asunto pendiente: la pelota.

Dos chicas jugaban vóley con esa enorme pelota de playa, estaban a una distancia bastante considerable de nosotros, y ni teniendo la peor puntería del mundo pudieron errar tanto como para atinar a la cabeza de Kenji, en especial porque la pelota cambió su trayectoria en pleno vuelo.

* * *

Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, Kenji volvió a terminar en el agua, y esa vez no había sido Sentai el responsable, sino otro de mis compañeros de la escuela, uno que debo admitir no me alegré tanto de ver.

—¡Todavía no se me olvida lo del barro en la escuela, mocoso!

Kenji salió furioso del agua, reconociendo al que quizás era su primer némesis: aquél niño de sexto grado que había tratado de robar mi _bento_ el primer día de clases.

—¿El barro en la cara? ¿Y se te olvidó la golpiza que recibieron tú y tus amigos tontos después?

Ambos estaban levantando demasiado la voz, tanto que la gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a mirarnos, entre ellos, por supuesto, mis padres, y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros.

—¡Ese día estaba desprevenido!— Trató de argumentar aquel bruto, a quien no parecía importarle lucir como un tarado al tratar de intimidar a una cuadrilla de niños que todos juntos apenas si lo igualarían en peso.

—Déjalo, Kenji… no vale la pena—. Traté de conciliar. Él me miró por un momento y relajó la postura.

Al final, si sólo lo ignorábamos podríamos salir sin problemas de tan molesta situación, y eso sería bueno dado que aún no quedaba bien librada de la última travesura que hice, y un nuevo regaño no me convenía, pero aquel niño mayor golpeaba bajo:

—¿Qué pasa, chiquitín…? Ah, claro… el bebé necesita que su noviecita le diga qué es lo que tiene que hacer—. Dijo fingiendo una voz infantil muy molesta.

Kenji, incapaz de resistir tal provocación, volvió a encararlo, dispuesto a comenzar una pelea ahí mismo, hasta que dos voces sonaron al unísono:

—¡Kenji!

—¡Hideki!

La primera había sido la de papá, hasta ahora la persona de mayor influencia en Kenji, que hizo que de inmediato nuestro amigo se detuviera. La otra había sido de un hombre obeso que a la que nuestro atacante respondió con un bufido. Y mientras papá y mamá nos alcanzaban preguntándonos qué sucedía, reparé una vez más en Sentai, que miraba con aprehensión a aquel niño enorme y a quien había llamado su atención.

—Así que este bravucón es quien molestó a mi hija en su primer día de escuela—. Dijo mamá con voz acusadora.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú hiciste eso?— Preguntó el gordo levantándole la voz al chico, que nuevamente hizo un bufido. —Bien, entonces tendrás problemas serios, jovencito. ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

—¿Y por qué habría de ir contigo?— Preguntó él, sorprendiéndonos a todos… yo nunca le contestaría así a papá… al menos no aún, esperaría hasta la pubertad para eso.

—¡Porque yo lo digo! ¡Soy tu padre y debes obedecerme!

—¡Tú no eres mi padre!

Aún furioso, aquél quien desde entonces sabría se llama Hideki, se fue dando pisotones con destino desconocido, dejando el ambiente momentáneamente pesado.

* * *

—Quizás deberían ir a jugar a otra parte de la piscina, Ryoko… ojalá alguien pudiera cuidarlos todo el tiempo, parece que tienen buen ojo para meterse en problemas—. Dijo mamá cuando los ánimos se calmaron, y haciéndole caso fuimos hacia un enorme jardín donde los que no gustaban del agua podían jugar.

En pocos minutos todos nos habíamos calmado y nuevamente nos entregábamos a los juegos, no así Sentai, que parecía aún perturbado por la escena de unos minutos antes.

—¿Sucede algo malo?— Le pregunté al verlo tan distraído.

—¿Eh…? Ah… no. No pasa nada—. Respondió él, regresando de su trance. —Eh… ya debo irme, nos veremos mañana en la escuela…— Y sin más, regresó a donde su tío lo esperaba, listo ya para marcharse.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras se alejaba, habrán sido algunos segundos… los suficientes quizás para sentir que alguien trataba de perforar mi nuca con sus ojos. Me giré sobre mis talones sólo para ver cómo Kenji se volvía en otra dirección, logrando ser golpeado por una pelota por segunda vez el mismo día, cortesía de Mamoru, que me instaba a regresar con ellos.

—En un momento—. Dije riendo de nuestro accidentado viajero del tiempo. —Creo que vi algo en la barda…

Y así había sido. Vi un animal familiar sobre la barda del fondo del jardín y fui hacia allá. Me sorprendí mucho de ver de qué animal se trataba: era un gato calicó, macho (cosa muy poco común) y que normalmente respondía al cariñoso nombre de Shamisen, nuestro gato. Estiré mis brazos y el animal de inmediato saltó a ellos, para luego subir por mi cuello y enredarse a mi alrededor, descansando sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Shamisen? ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? ¿O acaso viniste para darte un chapuzón en la piscina?

Y nada en el universo me prepararía para lo siguiente que pasó:

—En realidad vine porque sentí el impulso de cuidar de ti, eso de jugar con ustedes suena tentador, pero la idea de darme un chapuzón no me llama en absoluto, quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que los gatos somos hidrofóbicos por naturaleza… es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta de eso, tenía la impresión de que eras una niña genio.

Me quedé clavada al piso con los ojos muy abiertos sin atreverme a mirar al pasajero en mis hombros…

Con una voz varonil y que suena como la de un viejo… mi gato acaba de hablarme…

* * *

_—¿Shamisen otra vez?_

_—Oh, sí, ha sido de gran ayuda, me da reportes todos los días y así evito que Ryoko me diga mentiras, aunque hasta el momento no lo ha hecho._

_—Bien… ni una mascota más en esta casa, no quisiera que un perro me vigilara yendo al trabajo._

_—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué tienes que ocultar?_

_—Uno nunca sabe._

_Dicho eso, Haruhi me golpea con su almohada en la cara._

**Capítulo 5.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Y recuerden: este perezoso autor se alimenta de sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en la actualización!


	7. Capítulo 6

Saludos desde el planeta Tierra. Los dejo con este nuevo capítulo de 2.0... pero antes, quisiera hacer una nota aclaratoria:

Deben perdonar la ignorancia de este humilde contador de cuentos, que hasta que investigó sobre el _súper-sentai_ luego de leer sus reviews no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se trataba...

En cuanto a firewolf13: descuida, amigo, si te divertiste leyendo estas historias, está genial, ojalá te guste lo que sigue.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, y antes de que empiece a llorar por sus conmovedoras muestras de respaldo, los dejo con la historia. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**_22 de abril, lunes._**

—Mmhhh…— es un quejido.

—Ya es hora.

—Díez minutos más…

—Arriba.

—¿Cinco?

—Ahora.

—Pero mamá…

—Ryoko Suzumiya, tienes exactamente diez segundos para levantarte.

—Mmhhh…

Con un esfuerzo titánico levanto la cabeza de la almohada y me miro en el espejo a un lado de la cama. Tengo unas ojeras muy oscuras y mi cabello sería la envidia de Samuel L. Jackson en sus años de peinado afro. Si bien pude dormir durante la noche, en realidad no pude descansar, tuve muchos sueños muy confusos y aunque ninguno resultó aterrador, mi descanso fue mellado por ellos… no pasará nada si hoy decido no ir a clases, ¿cierto…?

—No se te ocurra siquiera pensarlo, jovencita—. Me advierte mamá al volver a entrar a la habitación con mi toalla y ropa para la escuela, leyendo mi mente… y hablando de leer mentes, aún tengo una charla pendiente con cierto niño de mi clase.

Mamá me avisa que el baño está listo y yo me siento sobre el colchón, dando una última revisión a mi habitación, tratando de buscar la menor excusa para volver a la cama. Fracaso rotundo.

—Hoy dan ganas de quedarse todo el día en cama, ¿no es así, Shami?

El gato, perezosamente acomodado sobre una de mis almohadas, se gira sin levantarse y da un profundo bostezo mostrándome sus diminutos colmillos, y de inmediato volviendo a dormir.

—¿No quieres venir conmigo a la escuela?

Ni una palabra. Ayer parecía incapaz de quedarse callado, y ahora no se molesta siquiera en fingir que puede entenderme. Se burla de mí y quizás sepa que eso me molesta, y por eso lo hace… gato insolente, usaré el atomizador de agua para darle una lección.

Justo pensaba en eso cuando abre apenas una hendidura en sus párpados y se estira más perezoso aún mientras menea la cola con gracia, haciéndome olvidar de inmediato la venganza.

Me di una ducha poniendo mucha atención a que a Shamisen se le escapara una palabra por accidente, aunque pensándolo con más calma me pregunté qué hacer una vez que se dignara a volver a hablarme… ¿publicarlo en las redes sociales?, o en algún tabloide amarillista de los que papá prohíbe a mamá comprar… todo sonaba muy tonto.

* * *

Bajé a la cocina poco después, donde mamá preparaba el desayuno para ambas… ¿Ambas?

—¿Dónde está papá?— Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la barra.

—Fue a la universidad… no sé cómo hace para que le sigan pagando aun cuando lleva un casi un año sin trabajar—. Me miró de reojo mientras tomaba los palillos, como tratando de buscar una reacción en mí.

—¿Y por qué hay tres platos en la barra?

—Bien, digamos que alguien se ofreció muy amablemente a acompañarte hasta la escuela hoy.

—¿Mamoru?

—No, alguien más— En ese momento el timbre sonó, sacándole una sonrisa, y me indicó con un gesto que abriera la puerta. Obedecí.

—¿Kenji?— Gesticula con la cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras trata de mantener un gesto estoico, sin moverse un milímetro. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me quedas de paso en camino a la escuela—. Dijo igual de seco asomándose al interior de mi casa con curiosidad, aunque luciendo incómodo, o quizás algo intimidado.

—Bien, pues pasa, estamos por comenzar a desayunar—. Le digo como cualquier cosa abriendo la puerta y dejándolo entrar.

—Buenos días, Señora Suzumiya—. Dice teatralmente al ver a mamá. Creo que ya lo había comentado antes, pero muestra un gran respeto por mis padres.

—¿Por qué no eres así de amable conmigo o Mamoru?— Dije terminado el desayuno.

Cuando hice esa pregunta abrió mucho los ojos e hizo una seña con la mano, pidiéndome que no dijera más, como tratando de cubrir que era grosero conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, y un momento después cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor al escuchar el móvil de mamá sonar.

—Suzumiya—. Respondió ella y esperó un momento, luego comenzó a hablar en español: —¡Gervasio! ¡Qué gusto escucharte…! Sí, está justo aquí, con nosotras, ¿Quieres que te comunique con él…? ¿El altavoz…? De acuerdo…

Mamá puso el altavoz de su teléfono y pude escuchar a Gervasio-_Ojisan_, aunque no parecía tan feliz como hubiese esperado.

—¡Tarō Marcelino Kenji Gervasio Robles Asahina III!

—Hola, papá…

—¿Estás molestado a Ryoko?

—No, papá.

—Claro que sí—. Intervine. Él me miró con ojos asesinos, mamá sólo reía.

—¡Sabes perfectamente cuál es tu misión, pequeño demonio…! Si no cambias tu actitud entonces…

—¡No, no! ¡Cambiaré, pero no…!— Sonaba realmente desesperado.

—…le diré a tu madre.

Kenji se quedó inmóvil y silente, por un momento pensé que rompería a llorar ahí mismo. Mamá fue quien terminó la tensión:

—Vaya, es tarde para la escuela… ¡fuera de mi vista ustedes dos! Gervasio-_Ojisan_ y yo tenemos cosas de qué charlar.

* * *

Caminamos hombro con hombro hacia el departamento de la tía Yuki, no hablamos por algunas cuadras.

Me considero muchas cosas, sé que soy muy inteligente y gracias a la genética no soy precisamente una niña fea, por el contrario, aunque los cromosomas de papá se encargaron de no hacerme llamativa como Sakura, y los de mamá a no pasar tan desapercibida como Sun-Hee; no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero no me considero tímida, y a veces me parecen raras algunas costumbres de otros niños, pero soy mesurada y trato de observar un poco antes de emitir cualquier tipo de juicio.

Pienso eso mientras me fijo de reojo en el perfil de mi acompañante y trato de entender su carácter y proceder. Es un niño un poco más alto que el promedio, al menos diez centímetros más alto que Mamoru (que de por sí es más alto que yo), de gestos y movimientos algo bruscos. Su piel es color bronce como la de Gervasio-_Ojisan_, su cabello color caramelo como el de la tía Mikuru, y sus ojos son color aceituna. Pero esa es su apariencia, y sé que eso no es de fiar… lo que me intriga es su comportamiento.

¿Qué lo hace tan diferente? Que es sumamente impulsivo e impaciente, algo taimado y desconfiado… como si temiera a que sepan que está pensando, como si tuviera cierto miedo de mí o de lo que pudiera pensar de él, y para cubrirse de esos pensamientos tuviera que poner una barrera, una protección que no le permite ser sincero y abrirse a nosotros por completo. Pienso que podría ser un gran amigo de Mamoru, de Sun-Hee, de Sakura (cosa que no sería un gran reto considerando la personalidad de ella), incluso de Tensai, y por supuesto mío, pero, ¿cómo llegar a él y convencerlo de que no voy a traicionar su confianza…?

Ah, cielos… creo que ya lo hice…

Odio ser tan inteligente.

—¿Kenji?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Eh…— ¿Eh? Por qué me cuesta tanto trabajo… —Creo que no me porté muy bien contigo hace un rato en el desayuno.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No debí decir que eras grosero conmigo… creo que por mi culpa te ganaste un regaño.

—Papá suele hacerme ese tipo de advertencias todo el tiempo, no le gusta admitirlo, pero tengo su mismo carácter… el problema es si mamá se entera…

—¿La tía Mikuru?

—Oh, sí… créeme, no te gustaría verla enojada.

—Lamento haberte metido en un problema.

Se giró a verme con su gesto de desconfianza, pero suavizando un poco su mirada, como comprobando que fuera sincera.

—No hay problema—. Susurró luego de pensarlo.

—Creo que empezamos mal, pero eso se puede corregir… papá y mamá no se llevaban bien al principio.

—Y terminaron casados—. Finalizó él. Otra vez el silencio… un momento… ¿por qué dijo eso? ¡Más importante aún! ¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí? —¡Ah! ¡No, no! ¡No quise decir nada raro!— Se disculpó agitando las manos una vez que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, quizás tan avergonzado como yo. —Sólo digo que… bueno, podríamos llevarnos bien en adelante, como tu papá y tu mamá… bueno, no exactamente como ellos, claro…

—¿Cómo Gervasio-_Ojisan_ y la tía Mikuru?— ¿Por qué dije eso?

—¡Sí…! ¡Es decir, NO!

—Creo que ya te entendí—. Dije intentando ser la voz de la razón y fingiendo que el comentario no había tenido importancia.

—Bien… sólo es cosa de que dejes de ser tan llorona.

—Y que tú dejes de ser un cretino… ¡un momento…! ¡No soy una llorona!

—¡Ni yo un cretino!

Pude ver de reojo a Mamoru salir a nuestro encuentro, parecía de muy buen humor. Intentó saludar levantando la mano, pero de inmediato supo que no debía hablar.

—¡Claro que eres una llorona! ¡Te quedaste sin almuerzo y te pusiste a llorar como una bebé!

—¡Sólo un cretino se burlaría de eso!

—¿Buenos días?— Susurró Mamoru mientras comenzaba a seguirnos.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?— Respondimos ambos al unísono.

—Sí, a mí también me alegra verlos.

* * *

Sin mayores incidentes llegamos a la escuela y pretendí que tomaba notas, sin embargo, lo que realmente hacía era observar a Sentai, que esa mañana parecía particularmente distraído y deprimido, tanto que miraba por momentos con aburrimiento a la profesora y luego ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. A la distancia pude ver la etiqueta del frasco del que usualmente tomaba sus medicamentos: _Tegretol_. Averiguaré luego para que sirve.

Contra todo pronóstico, no nos buscó apenas las campanadas que anunciaban el receso sonaron, en su lugar se quedó en su asiento, como dormido sobre sus brazos, presa de una profunda tristeza que parecía embargarlo desde el día anterior en la piscina.

Indiqué a mis amigos cuando el salón se vació que se adelantaran, y yo me dispuse a saber qué era lo que tenía tan acomplejado a nuestro compañero… si bien podría no ser un asunto sobrenatural, si podría estar pasando por un problema y no me hubiese gustado dejarlo a su suerte, trataría de ayudarlo.

Me acerqué en silencio y con delicadeza puse una mano sobre su hombro:

—¿Sentai?

—¡Ah! ¡S-Suzumiya!

—Ryoko.

—Sí, Ryoko… perdona, no te vi llegar…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Eh… estoy bien, gracias…

—De acuerdo… ¿quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?

—No tengo mucha hambre, y estoy algo cansado, pero gracias—. Seguía teniendo ese tono de voz que a leguas me decía que no estaba siendo totalmente honesto.

—Bien… pero si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Al salir del aula, Kenji estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, y aunque por un momento pensé que estaría irritado, me encontré con que parecía más bien relajado y conciliador. Lanzó una mirada aprehensiva al niño y de inmediato comenzó a caminar detrás de mí hacia el patio.

* * *

Comimos plácidamente y para hacer la digestión jugamos. Sentai no salió para nada del salón y hasta ese momento todo parecía ir bien.

Sin embargo, a una distancia prudente estaba nuevamente ese niño bravucón de sexto que molestaba los más pequeños, y cuya conducta se hacía más errática con el paso de los días, según lo que escuché se la pasó en la oficina de orientación la mayor parte de la semana anterior, y el tiempo restante en la enfermería.

Papá constantemente me dice que el comportamiento, en especial el de los niños, no es aleatorio, sino que obedece a ciertas condiciones. Eso me lleva a pensar que ese muchachito en realidad no es malo como obra de la suerte, sino que hay un motivo subyacente que lo obliga a comportarse tal como lo hace.

—Ese chico necesita escarmiento—. Dijo Mamoru mientras lo veía a la distancia molestar a otros niños.

—O quizás por el contrario, ya ha tenido suficiente—. Dijo quien por un momento pensé que sería un adulto uniéndosenos. Error, era alguien más cercano.

—¿Por qué crees eso, Shami?— Pregunté con naturalidad a mi gato, que se había colado a la escuela entre los barrotes del patio donde estábamos.

—Tu gato está hablando…— Susurró Kenji lívido.

—Una conducta problemática como la de ese chiquillo no necesariamente está atada a un ambiente permisivo donde sus caprichos sean cumplidos, podría estar igualmente vinculada a un entorno hostil en el cual no puede dejar salir su enojo y los impulsos agresivos y auto destructivos a los que su subconsciente no puede acceder, y sólo a través de violencia hacia alguien tan desvalido como él en su ambiente original puede hallar salida.

—¿O sea que ser un abusivo es su forma de enfrentar al mundo?— Preguntó Mamoru con la misma naturalidad.

—No al mundo: a su entorno más cercano, probablemente siente que este es el único entorno donde él no es la víctima y aprovecha esa condición para invertir los papeles.

—¿Alguien me escucha? ¡El condenado gato está hablando!— Insistió Kenji señalando a Shamisen.

—Las ánimas que rondan por el vecindario debe saber algo de él, trataré de averiguar…— Dijo Sun-Hee en el mismo canal que nosotros.

—Si de verdad alguien lo está tratando mal, sentiría mucha pena por él—. Dijo Sakura, como si el hecho de que mi gato nos diera una cátedra sobre la conducta infantil fuera algo común.

—¡Hola! ¿Alguien en casa? ¡Es un gato poseído o algo así!

—En absoluto, joven amigo, sólo es que mis habilidades cognoscitivas han alcanzado el grado del raciocinio desde siempre atribuido únicamente al género humano.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo!

—Justo ahora estás haciéndolo.

—Entonces deberíamos hacer una pequeña investigación sobre ese niño, ¿no creen?— Dije ignorando la discusión entre mi mascota y el viajero del tiempo. Con satisfacción noté que todos tenían diferentes grados de interés sobre la campaña que les estaba proponiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No recuerdas qué sucedió la última vez que nos propusiste una "investigación"?— Reclamó Kenji.

El timbre que anunciaba el final del receso zanjó momentáneamente el plan y volvimos al aula.

* * *

—Nada invasivo esta vez, ¿cierto?— Dijo Mamoru precavido cuando llegamos al departamento de la tía Yuki al finalizar las clases.

—Sólo información.

—¿Y una vez que encontremos cualquier cosa?

—Si es algo grave, le contaremos a mamá o papá, si no es nada del otro mundo, no nos meteremos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¿Por quién me tomas?

—Sé que a veces puedes ser tan impulsa como tu madre.

—Pero cumplo promesas igual que papá.

El ángel me miró suspicaz… vamos, ¿de verdad soy tan poco confiable?

—Bien.

—Sun-Hee ya está haciendo investigaciones, esperaré su llamada.

—De acuerdo… eh… ¿sabes?, no quisiera involucrar a Sakura… los poderes de Sun-Hee, tú sabes… podrían asustarla. ¿Qué hay de Kenji?, ¿participará?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Llegué a casa, y luego de comer algo subí a toda prisa con el pretexto de hacer mis tareas, lo que me llevaría como máximo quince minutos, Shamisen me esperaba echado sobre la cama, perezoso como era su costumbre.

—Supongo que sabes que debo prevenirte de no hacer nada peligroso—. Dijo con su voz de viejo mientras se acicalaba.

—Eso imaginé.

—Pero igualmente te pongo sobre aviso: si hacer algo que parezca aunque sea un poco riesgoso, tendré que delatarte.

—Oh, por supuesto… quiero ver quien le creería a un gato parlante… terminarías siendo enviado a alguna feria o como "gatillo" de indias para algún laboratorio, además, no le tengo miedo a papá, pequeño chantajista.

—Quizás no a Señor Serio (papá), ¿pero qué tal a Ojos Dorados (mamá)? Creo que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Le temo yo más a la incertidumbre de ser considerado un fenómeno y las implicaciones que ello conlleve o le temes más tú a tu madre?

¿Qué hubiera podido decirle? Él vive aquí al igual que yo, y obviamente conoce a mi familia y nuestras costumbres. Shamisen me haciendo pedir la asistencia de mis padres coercitivamente… comienzo a entender a papá y sus quejas sobre mamá y sus chantajes.

* * *

_Shamisen ya había mostrado una elocuencia y argumentación dignas de un abogado en mis años de preparatoria, y con honestidad creo que el hecho de que Haruhi lo hubiera seleccionado a él como la niñera de Ryoko fue un gran acierto. No hay nada mejor para cuidar a un genio que alguien igual de inteligente… o en su defecto, un gran demagogo… bien citó a Habermas mi hija en alguna ocasión: lo importante no es la verdad sino tener un discurso convincente._

**Capítulo 6.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Bien, pues aquí quedamos por hoy. ¡No se olviden de dejar un review!

¡Hasta la actualización!


	8. Capítulo 7

Listo el capítulo 7.

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

_**25 de abril, jueves.**_

—¿Y bien?

—No hay moros en la costa.

Al escuchar mi señal, Kenji extrae un par de piezas de metal de sus bolsillos y contempla el picaporte de la enfermería confiado.

—Allanamiento, intento de robo y lo que se acumule—. Dijo Shamisen con tono casual mientras nos miraba desde el lado opuesto del pasillo.

—Dile al araña-alfombras que guarde silencio—. Dice Kenji en un siseo mientras manipula las ganzúas. —Sería un buen momento para que se ahogara con una bola de pelos.

—No lo reprendas, Shamisen sólo se preocupa por nosotros, además, no robaremos nada, sólo echaremos un vistazo.

Apenas terminé de decir eso, el pomo cedió, miré una última vez el pasillo desierto y di la indicación de que entráramos.

Sí, Shamisen estaba en lo cierto: estábamos allanando el lugar. Hace casi una hora han terminado las clases y la enfermera está junto con los otros profesores en la junta semanal, quedando los miembros de los clubes de atletismo y artísticos en la escuela sin supervisión. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que él dijo, no es el latrocinio lo que nos hace entrar a la enfermería a hurtadillas, buscamos información que confirme nuestras sospechas.

Kenji abre la puerta silenciosamente y se queda pegado a ella, vigilando que nadie se acerque, mientras que yo vuelo hacia un lado del escritorio, donde la enfermera guarda el archivo médico de los alumnos, y para mi beneplácito, el estante está abierto, así que comienzo a revisar las carpetas en él.

Nuestra escuela tiene un archivo médico digital de todos los alumnos, pero sólo abre expedientes en papel si alguno de nosotros va a parar a la enfermería, lo que reducía considerablemente el número de expedientes a revisar, así que paso a toda prisa mis ojos sobre las pestañas que sobresalen buscando a el objeto de nuestra atención.

—Watanabe… Watanabe… ¡Watanabe Hideki! ¡Lo tengo!— Dije triunfante mientras lo extraía del cajón.

—Léelo rápido, la junta podría terminar en cualquier momento—. Apresura Kenji nervioso.

Y yo leo… mi memoria basta para que de un vistazo a la hoja y todo quede registrado… es un archivo grande, hay varios reportes médicos y psicológicos, varios dibujos hechos por el chico… no soy una psicóloga ni nada parecido, pero definitivamente algo anda terriblemente mal con él…

Habiendo obtenido la información que buscábamos, volví a poner la carpeta dentro de la gaveta y cerca estuve de cerrarla cuando otra llamó mi atención, una cuya pestaña decía: "Himitsu Sentai".

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡La junta terminará en cualquier momento!— Presiona Kenji al verme abrir ese segundo expediente.

—Sólo un momento más…

…_su estado de salud en general es bueno…_

Afuera, por la ventana, sonó el graznido de un cuervo que parecía tener un severo problema de neumonía. Era la señal de Mamoru, apostado afuera del edificio administrativo y al pendiente de que los profesores salieran de su asamblea.

—¡Es hora! ¡La enfermera nos va a encontrar!

—¡Sólo cinco segundos más!— Pedí.

…_diagnosticado con trastorno afectivo bipolar de tipo II sin embargo, si su padecimiento es controlado por medio de medicamentos y terapia,_

_puede llevar una vida funcional y normal, además de que es recomendable que se relacione con otros niños, a sabiendas incluso de que la_

_enfermedad podría acompañarlo por el resto de su vida. Se recomienda al personal académico monitorear constantemente su conducta y_

_estado de ánimo para prevenir posibles crisis depresivas y estar al pendiente de sus medicamentos para evitar cuadros maniacos._

Era suficiente, tendría tiempo después para pensar en Sentai… la información sobre Hideki era la importante. Corrí a encontrarme con Kenji y ambos salimos de la enfermería en el momento justo en que la enfermera apareció al final del pasillo.

—¿Sucede algo, chicos?— Preguntó al vernos junto a la puerta, pero aparentemente sin sospechar nada.

—Ah… no, Kenko-_Sensei_… ¡mi gato!— Dije abalanzándome sobre Shamisen—. Escapó hacia el edificio y hemos estado buscándolo.

—Sabes que no puedes traer mascotas a la escuela, ¿verdad?

—No puedo evitarlo, me sigue a donde voy. Lo siento.

Revuelve el cabello de ambos, y sin más entra a su oficina sin imaginar siquiera que un minuto antes nosotros estuvimos ahí, y como quien no quiere tentar al destino, los tres escapamos en el acto.

* * *

El siguiente punto de reunión era la puerta de la escuela, lugar donde Mamoru y Sun-Hee nos esperaban ya, no hablamos en el camino y así como llegamos a casa, dejamos las mochilas y huimos todos al parque del ágora, rutina establecida esa misma semana y que perduraría por algunos años en el futuro.

Justo del lado opuesto a las gradas del teatro al aire libre, a un lado de las áreas verdes, había varias bancas y mesas dispuestas para hipotéticos viandantes, pero que eran utilizadas por nosotros para nuestras reuniones. Discutíamos temas trascendentes a la vista de todo mundo… el asunto es: si ves a un grupo de niños de menos de diez años, ¿creerías que hablan de cosas importantes…? Ah, humanidad… ¿cuándo aprenderás…? Sin embargo, nuestra plática ese día era más bien seria, casi solemne, y nos mirábamos los unos a los otros con caras largas… no sabíamos exactamente con qué estábamos lidiando (quizás Mamoru sí, pero no lo decía).

—¿Qué fue lo que encontraste, Mamoru?— Abrí la asamblea.

—Ningún cambio… al menos en el buen sentido. Hideki es cada vez más agresivo e incluso ha comenzado a desafiar a los profesores, podrían expulsarlo de la escuela de un momento a otro… por otra parte… a pesar de que no puedo sentir su corazón como lo haría fuera de este cuerpo, puedo percibir su parte de lo que siente: una profunda ira y una tristeza algo añeja, y es más de lo que puede soportar.

—¿Sun-Hee?

—Traté de comunicarme con los espíritus que rondan su casa, pero por más que me concentré sólo pude contactar con uno… él me indicó que debía ir al cementerio que está cerca del río, y así lo hice—. Palideció un poco ante el recuerdo. —Fue difícil ir allá… hay tanta gente que sufre de tantas cosas… estuve dando vueltas por el lugar hasta que encontré una lápida donde el ánima de una mujer lloraba…

—¿Quién?

—El nombre en la tumba era Moemi Watanabe… intenté hablar con ella, pero no me lo permitió, lloraba con mucha fuerza y rabia, tuve que alejarme o pudo haberme lastimado.

Entonces las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar… la información dada por el ángel y la médium era consistente con lo que Kenji y yo hayamos: según su expediente médico, a principios de enero la madre de Hideki falleció en un accidente automovilístico, quedándose el niño al cuidado de su padrastro, el señor obeso de la piscina. Antes de ese incidente era un niño de buenas notas y conducta aceptable… ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando entonces…?

—Si tu amiguito Sentai es en realidad lo que dice ser, quizás él pudo ver algo dentro de la mente de Hideki que nosotros no—. Intervino Kenji.

—Entonces deberíamos ir y preguntarle… ¿alguien sabe dónde vive?

—Por supuesto—. Reviró Kenji con autosuficiencia. —Averigüé donde es que vive y no fue todo lo que descubrí: tu noviecito el psíquico y Hideki son vecinos en el mismo bloque de apartamentos.

* * *

_Creo necesario hacer un pequeño paréntesis en este punto. Ryoko revisó el expediente de Hideki, pero únicamente pudo ver las pruebas y las notas hechas por la enfermera de su escuela. La hoja de diagnóstico estaba siendo remitida en ese mismo momento a las oficinas de la policía local, pues el comportamiento del niño era concordante con el de una víctima de abuso… el principal sospechoso era su padrastro._

* * *

—Mañana podríamos ir a hacerle una visita y averiguar más cosas y…

—No…— Dije abruptamente interrumpiendo a Mamoru. —Debemos ir hoy… algo aquí dentro me dice que debemos ir hoy y ahora mismo…

Lo he visto en mamá y papá antes y por primera vez lo experimento en carne propia: apenas comencé a relacionar lo que encontramos y que me enteré que Hideki y Sentai vivían cerca, una presión me golpeo en el estómago, empujando mis pulmones hacia arriba y dificultando mi respiración… ¿cómo podría llamarlo…? ¿Corazonada? Era una sensación horrible, como si mi estómago se hubiera llenado repentinamente de plomo, como si hubiera comido muchas zanahorias, y mi urgencia por llegar al lugar era irresistible.

Papá y Mamá no veían hacia donde nosotros estábamos, así que simplemente hice una seña para que mis amigos me siguieran hacia las áreas verdes donde podríamos perdernos sin que nadie lo notara.

—¿Está muy lejos ese bloque de apartamentos?— Pregunté al viajero del tiempo.

—Sí. Al menos un par de estaciones después de Kouyouen.

—A pie nos tomará al menos una hora y no creo que un taxi quiera llevarnos—. Dijo Mamoru mientras que nuestra caminata se volvía una franca carrera. —Y aunque quisiera llevarnos, al menos yo no tengo un centavo.

—Tenemos otra forma de llegar—. Dijo reflexivo Kenji cubriéndose el oído derecho, como escuchando a alguien más. —Y acabo de recibir autorización para utilizarlo. ¡Tómense todos de las manos!— Lo obedecimos y Shamisen saltó sobre mis hombros. Kenji presionó mi mano y me miró con su gesto malicioso: —Sólo no comiences a llorar…

El paisaje y todo a nuestro alrededor se revolvió en un torbellino de colores, mis pies se despegaron del suelo y pude escuchar a Mamoru y Sun-Hee a la distancia, haciendo expresiones de sorpresa que a mí no me salían de la garganta, no sé cuánto habrá durado aquello, pero no fue demasiado, aunque sí lo suficiente para sentir deseos de devolver lo que había comido en casa minutos antes. Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso mis rodillas flaquearon, pero Kenji me recibió evitando que me fuera de cara al suelo.

—¿Ni una lágrima? Qué decepción—. Se burló ayudándome a reincorporarme.

—Eres un cretino—. Le dije mientras le daba una palmada en la frente.

Al volverme, Sun-Hee sonreía flamante como nunca. Parecía emocionada con la idea de haber librado una distancia de al menos cinco kilómetros en sólo unos segundos, mientras que Mamoru y Shamisen trataban sin éxito de ponerse de pie.

—Es ahí—. Dijo Kenji luego de guiarnos fuera del callejón a donde nos había llevado con su tecnología.

Era un edificio común, aunque parecía viejo comparado con el resto de las construcciones alrededor, y daba una extraña sensación de aburrimiento y fastidio. Mi ansiedad nos llevado ya a ese sitio, estábamos algo lejos de casa y en cuanto mis papás se enteraran de mi travesía, pasaría un par de meses confinada en el baño, con ese panorama… ¿qué debería hacer?

La respuesta vino de arriba: la sexta planta de ese edificio para ser precisos. Una ventana reventó de repente, y por instinto eché a correr al lugar, los demás me imitaron. Mi gato trepó a mis hombros advirtiéndome:

—Debes darte cuenta de que esta es una situación potencialmente riesgosa, así que…

—Lo sé, Shami, y no voy a pedirte que guardes el secreto o mientas por mí. Al contrario, quiero que vayas a casa y le digas a mamá y papá que vengan cuanto antes.

—Es una distancia considerable para llegar por mis propios medios.

—Tengo autorizados un par de saltos más—. Intervino Kenji.

—Perfecto, acerca a Shami a mi casa y vuelve de inmediato, te necesitamos aquí.

—Entendido—. Sin cuestionar mis palabras, el viajero del tiempo tomó al felino y desapareció, regresando casi instantáneamente sin mi mascota.

No había gente en las calles, como si de pronto hubieran sido ahuyentada y hubieran escapado, y eso era raro incluso siendo mi pueblo natal tan pequeño como era, el ambiente estaba enrarecido y por algún motivo que desconozco me sentía sumamente incómoda.

* * *

El edificio lucía muy austero cuando llegamos a él, de tal suerte que no había guardias en las polvorientas escaleras y pudimos comenzar nuestro ascenso hacia el sexto piso, que resultó más agotador de lo que hubiera esperado.

Por fin y prácticamente sin aliento llegamos hasta el pasillo del piso que buscábamos, y miramos el largo corredor rodeado de puertas tratando de buscar un indicio. De primera intención no hayamos nada, se escuchaba el sonido de algunos televisores, un par de personas que conversaban en uno de los departamentos, e incluso el ladrido de un perro diminuto que se puso frenético de escucharnos pasar por afuera de su puerta… mi corazón tenía la certeza de que algo terrible estaba sucediendo ahí en ese preciso momento, pero el mundo entero parecía ignorarlo, como si no pudiera verlo… como si algo o alguien se lo impidiera.

La ventana que había reventado estaba a unos metros frente a nosotros, justo en una esquina en que el pasillo daba la vuelta a un lado dentro del edificio, y el sitio parecía algo desordenado… pero la verdadera peculiaridad que todos notamos apenas nos acercamos era que nada en todo el desorden había llegado hasta el suelo, sino que la mesita donde alguna vez descansaba un florero estaba inclinada en un increíble ángulo y la maceta roja flotaba a unos milímetros de ella. La mayor parte de los cristales de la ventana rota habían caído al vacío, pero una pequeña cantidad orbitaba el marco, y las lámparas de alógeno colgadas en el techo se meneaban y parpadeaban, y aun cuando el ruido de todos esos eventos debió ser ensordecedor, nadie estaba en el pasillo.

Hacia nuestra derecha y siguiendo ese mismo corredor había una puerta de servicio debajo de la cual se colaba luz exterior, y que se sacudía sin abrirse por completo, y muy probablemente detrás de ella, la causa de todo.

Di el primer paso, la mano de Kenji tomó mi hombro, tratando de detenerme, pero sin lograrlo, y ante esa reacción los tres comenzaron a seguirme.

A medida que nos acercábamos, el aire se volvía más espeso, tanto que tuve que regurgitar un par de veces para destapar mis oídos, hasta que finalmente alcancé la puerta y giré el picaporte.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, arrugándose como un periódico usado, dejando ver un invernadero protegido bajo una cúpula de plástico transparente, donde volaban indiscriminadamente y en todas direcciones varios cientos de macetas y plantas arrancadas del suelo, al igual que el agua salida de los aspersores que caía hacia el techo.

Dos personas gritaban: un niño y un hombre, el primero hecho un ovillo debajo de una de las mesas, con los ojos apretados y los oídos cubiertos, aunque no parecía estar asustado de los objetos flotantes, su terror más bien daba la impresión de venir desde dentro de su cabeza, detrás de sus ojos cerrados. Era Hideki.

El hombre, por su parte, no era otro que su padrastro, que estaba de pie del lado opuesto del invernadero, junto a los amplios ventanales que daban hacia la calle, arrimándose hacia ellos como si quisiera atravesarlos, y evitando a toda costa mirar lo que había frente a él…

Sentai. Flotando.

No comprendía lo que pasaba, y por puro impulso traté de caminar hacia Sentai y detenerlo, digo que traté porque una fuerza invisible nos empujaba y no nos dejaba andar con libertad hacia él. Mamoru se me adelantó, logrando acercarse a unos pasos de él y luego quedándose rígido…

—Por todos los cielos… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA HECHO USTED?— Preguntó el ángel disfrazado repentinamente exaltado y gritando hacia aquel hombre acorralado que no parecía capaz de reponerse del terror que lo embargaba.

—Mamoru, ¿qué es lo que…?

—¡Quédate donde estás!— Me ordenó con rudeza. De inmediato se volvió hacia el niño flotante, hablándole, tratando de persuadirlo para que se detuviera.

—¡No voy a detenerme! ¡Es un hombre malo! ¡Le ha hecho cosas horribles a Hideki!

—¡Estás lastimándolo a él también!— Levantó la voz Mamoru, señalando a Hideki, que seguía aterrorizado.

Una ráfaga de viento fue despedida de Sentai, obligando al ángel a retroceder un paso y lanzando algunos objetos contra los muros, varios de hecho hacia nosotros, oportunamente interceptados por Kenji.

Piensa, Ryoko, piensa…

Sentai está ahí, flotando en medio de esta tormenta de artículos voladores, parece furioso y en la medida en que crece su ira, el entorno se hace más violento. La inferencia lógica es que él está haciendo todo esto posible. De verdad tiene poderes, quizás más evidentes que cualquiera de nosotros… si es que eso de leer mentes es verdad, debió encontrar algo aterrador dentro de los recuerdos de Hideki, y tratando de confirmarlos, busco dentro de la cabeza de su padrastro, hallando algo horrible que no quiero averiguar… y está volcándolo contra él mismo… probablemente haciéndole vivir en carne propia todos los horrores por los que nuestro conflictivo compañero de sexto debió pasar, obligándolo, orillándolo…

Orillándolo… ¡Estamos en un sexto piso!

—¡Basta, Sentai! ¡No lo hagas!— Dije siendo esta vez yo la desesperada. Era lógico, iba a obligarlo a lanzarse al vacío… papá, mamá… ¡apresúrense!

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¡Es un monstruo!

—¡Pero tú no lo eres! ¡Tú eres mejor que eso!

—¡Merece ser castigado por lo que hizo!— Reviró fuera de sí, por primera vez volviéndose a verme.

—¡Y lo será…! Pero debemos esperar… si tú continúas, no habrás cambiado nada, no ayudarás a quien merece ser rescatado aquí…

—¡Escucha a Ryoko, Sentai!— Dijo un hombre detrás de mí, en la puerta. El tutor del chico. —Sé lo que estás sintiendo, pero debes parar… no resolverás nada si abusas de tu poder para hacer esto. Nadie puede tomar la vida de alguien más, si terminas lo que iniciaste aquí hoy, te perseguirá para siempre.

—No debes cargar con esa culpa, no es tu responsabilidad… hay más formas en las cuales tú puedes ayudar sin que las cosas terminen así… sí, es verdad, es un hombre malo, por eso mismo, el que tú arriesgues tu futuro por él no vale la pena.

—Basta ya, Sentai…— Dijo su tío, conciliador— …ya has hecho suficiente, te aseguro que él recibirá su merecido… volvamos a casa.

—Tú puedes hacer algo más con ese extraordinario don que tienes—. Nunca me alegré tanto de escuchar la voz de mamá, que recién había llegado y estaba en el marco de la puerta. —No malgastes ese increíble potencial en castigar a alguien, utilízalo en ayudar a quien lo merece…

Como en una llovizna primaveral, todos los detritos flotantes comenzaron a caer al suelo mientras que Sentai descendía lentamente, finalmente disuadido por las palabras de todos los presentes. Lo que sea que estuviera haciendo a Hideki y a su padrastro se detuvo también, desmayando al primero y haciendo al segundo aferrarse a la baranda del ventanal casi roto y que pudo haberlo llevado a una caída seguramente mortal.

Mamá caminó con paso decidido hasta donde aquel hombre malo aún trataba de recuperarse de las alucinaciones que lo atormentaron segundos atrás, y tomándolo de las solapas lo echó pecho a tierra con fuerza.

—¡Deben detenerlo! ¡Casi me mata!— Reclamaba mientras mamá lo esposaba.

—¡Càllate, monstruo! Antes de que yo misma terminé lo que él comenzó.

Así terminó la pesadilla.

* * *

Papá apareció un par de minutos después entre el ruido de las sirenas de los autos patrulla. No se enteró de todo lo que pasó esa tarde, sólo observó que la policía se llevara al papá de Hideki.

Sentai, agotado, caminó hasta ese enigmático hombre que cuidaba de él, quién paternalmente abrió los brazos y lo levantó y comenzó a hacer camino a un par de pisos abajo en el mismo edificio.

—¿Señor Himitsu?— Llamó mamá, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera. —Necesito que vaya con nosotros, quisiera que le contara a la policía todo lo que pasó aquí.

Sin discutir y sin soltar a su sobrino, la mayor parte de los adultos y Hideki hicieron camino a la estación de policía, mientras que papá llevó al resto a casa.

Mamoru, Kenji, Sun-Hee, Shamisen (sobre mis piernas) y yo viajamos en un precavido silencio mientras cruzábamos las calles de vuelta a nuestro vecindario. Papá tampoco habló mientras conducía, sólo a veces me miró a través del retrovisor fugazmente durante los breves minutos que duró nuestro paseo.

Finalmente aparcó frente a la casa y dio la indicación de que entráramos a la misma. Como era de esperarse, no debimos escucharlos dos veces y todos saltamos del auto para ir a la puerta, donde la tía Yuki ya nos esperaba.

—Ryoko—. Llamó papá en voz baja sin levantarse de su asiento.

Al volverme a verlo, me indicó con un gesto que volviera a abordar, pero en el asiento del copiloto. Lo obedecí y esperé en silencio a que comenzara a hablar, seguramente me haría saber sus planes sobre mi futuro, sobre como él y mamá ya habrían pensado en los horrores que me harían padecer durante las semanas siguientes… y yo lo aceptaría. La verdad es que sé que me porté mal, puse en riesgo nuevamente mi vida y la de mis amigos… aun así, estoy satisfecha: logramos ayudar a Sentai y a Hideki, y eso es suficiente por ahora.

—Hiciste lo correcto en llamarnos—. Sí, lo sé… nada de televisión o… ¿qué dijo…? —Has hecho un gran trabajo, Ryoko, ayudaste a dos de tus compañeros desinteresadamente, aún a sabiendas de que podría costarte un castigo, antepusiste el bienestar de otras personas que el propio, y aunque sé que eres muy inteligente debo admitir que no esperaba semejante muestra de entereza y ganas de servir a alguien más… no sé qué más decir, hija… simplemente… al igual que mamá, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Se acercó y besó mi coronilla, luego alborotó mi cabello, invitándome con un gesto a ir a la casa.

* * *

_**28 de abril, domingo.**_

Según supimos, el padrastro de Hideki estaría en prisión por una temporada, mamá y el señor Himitsu se encargaron de que no volviera a ver la luz del sol por mucho tiempo, Hideki sería cuidado en adelante por la familia de su mamá, y siendo que vivían en el mismo vecindario, no tendría que cambiarse de escuela. Pasó el fin de semana en una pequeña enfermería donde decidimos visitarlo. Mamoru, Kenji, Sentai y yo sólo esperamos a que Sun-Hee se nos uniera, ya que ella traería a la invitada especial esa tarde. Apenas apareció, los primeros cuatro pasamos a su habitación, cosa posible dado que la enfermería comunitaria no tenía restricciones de edad en las visitas como los hospitales comunes.

—Ah… son ustedes—. Dijo con algo de aburrimiento, pero sin agresividad esta vez. Se daba una idea de lo que había pasado, pero no intentó averiguar más.

—En realidad no sólo somos nosotros… alguien más vino a visitarte hoy.

Sun-Hee pasó a la habitación y cerró la puerta, en ese preciso momento volvió a ser presa de ese cambio intempestivo que hizo cuando resolvimos el caso de Sasebo-_Sensei_. Sin embargo, esa vez no lució como aquella triste niña atormentada… la presencia que estaba dentro de ella era diferente, más madura y sosegada, sus ojos parecían cansados de un llanto de mucho tiempo, pero con un brillo esperanzado. Hideki sólo debió verla por un segundo para sentarse sobre la cama como impulsado por un resorte.

—Hideki-_Chan_—. Dijo Sun-Hee en esa voz que no le pertenecía.

—¿Mamá…?

La mujer en el cementero. En un respetuoso silencio salimos de la habitación, dejando a madre e hijo tener una última conversación.

* * *

_**29 de abril, lunes.**_

Terminadas las clases y poco antes de la cena, Sentai, Sun-Hee, Kenji, Mamoru, Shamisen y yo teníamos una reunión en el ágora del parque. Discutíamos aquello que los niños comunes toman en cuenta casi una década después de nuestra edad: nuestro futuro…

—Porque piénsenlo…— Les decía mientras caminaba con una mano en la espalda y la otra con el índice en alto. —Todos tenemos capacidades especiales, distintas a las de los otros niños… podríamos hacer cosas increíbles, podríamos… asociarnos y lograr maravillas. Mi mamá creó un club en su preparatoria, el cual tenía la intención de encontrar y develar los grandes misterios del mundo, ubicar seres extraordinarios y pasar un rato agradable con ellos. Yo considero que nosotros podemos hacer mucho más que eso.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?— Preguntó Mamoru con cierta desconfianza.

—Crear un nuevo club…

—¿Quieres decir que seremos como los superhéroes?— Lanzó Kenji con irreverencia mientras reía. —¿G-_Force_? ¿La liga de la justicia? ¿Los vengadores? ¿los cinco fantásticos?

—Esto es serio… piénsenlo por un momento en realidad… casi involuntariamente rescatamos el alma de una niña y salvamos a un niño de una vida miserable… podríamos ayudar a tantas personas…

—¿Y cómo llamaremos a nuestro club?— Dijo Sun-Hee, dando por sentado que formaríamos nuestra sociedad oficialmente ese día.

Era la pregunta que estaba esperando. Ese sería un día recordado en la historia:

—A partir de hoy seremos conocidos… como la Brigada SOS 2.0.

* * *

_Ese día Ryoko dio uno de los pasos más importantes para la madurez a pesar de su corta edad: resolvió que el poder con que ella y sus amigos habían sido dotados debía ser usado con responsabilidad y sin ser utilizados con fines egoístas. Mientras leía esa experiencia de su diario fui embargado por un gratificante sentimiento de orgullo, porque feliz noté que era mejor de lo que creí la habíamos educado, porque descubrí que seguiría los pasos de su madre y comenzaría en pequeño, pero terminaría haciendo grandes cosas con su vida, sin duda alguna cometería errores en el camino, pero su voluntad era firme, y dadas sus capacidades, el único límite sería la imaginación._

**Capítulo 7.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Y finalmente esta Brigada está conformada de forma oficial. ¿Qué tipo de aventuras podría tener? Algunos de ustedes, lectores, me han dado un par de ideas a desarrollar al respecto, aquellas que tome serán debidamente agradecidas y acreditadas a la persona que me haya hecho la propuesta.

Muchas gracias por seguir respaldando esta historia y ojalá les guste el desarrollo, no se olviden de dejar una reseña. ¡Nos vemos en la actualización!


	9. Capítulo 8

¡Saludos, aficionados a las historias!

Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de 2.0, y les hago el comentario: el final de este capítulo (que es a su vez el planteamiento de la historia corta a relatarse en los próximos episodios) fue una idea que me propuso Iori-Jeztez y que su servidor se encargará de desarrollar. Veamos si nos lleva por buen camino.

Y sin más preámbulo, los dejo con la historia

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.

Gracias, Iori, por tan buena idea.

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**¿Quiénes somos?**

**Mamoru Sorano.** Un niño de siete años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrón, huérfano y que por azares del destino quedó al cuidado de su único pariente vivo Itsuki Koizumi, generalmente centrado y serio. En realidad, no es otro que el mismísimo ángel Metatrón, que con el único propósito de proteger a la niña que le fue confiada tuvo que tomar el cuerpo e identidad de un niño moribundo. A pesar de que sus poderes y habilidades están limitadas dada su forma terrenal, sigue poseyendo la sabiduría y empatía propias de su edad y origen divino.

**Sun-Hee Kang.** Niña _zainichi_ silenciosa y normalmente desapercibida, de largo cabello y ojos negros, tímida, algo desconfiada y un poco depresiva, que gusta de colores lúgubres para vestirse. Tiene un don poco común: puede ver, hablar y saber cosas a través de las personas que ya han muerto. Atemorizada por su nigromancia y su facultades de médium, un día nos conoce y comienza a ver con otros ojos sus habilidades, permitiéndose aprender más sobre ellas y como aprovecharlas.

**Sentai Himitsu.** De siete años también, de cabello azabache y ojos gris violáceo, obligado a medicar por un padecimiento psiquiátrico que determina su estado de ánimo la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque a pesar de ello puede discernir entre el bien y el mal. Lo que la gente no sabe de él es que es un psicoquinético y telépata, capaz de ver los pensamientos y recuerdos de las personas, y también de mover objetos ya sea por concentración o cuando una emoción lo embarga.

**Taro Marcelino Kenyi Gervasio Robles Asajina III** o **Kenji Roburesu-Asahina.** Niño mexicano-japonés de edad desconocida, aunque presumiblemente de siete años, moreno, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, duro e intransigente, un poco grosero y parco de palabras. A pesar de lo difícil de su carácter es bueno a su manera, además de tener un alto sentido de la responsabilidad. Sus dos mayores secretos son el ser un viajero venido del futuro, y temer a los regaños de su madre.

**Shamisen.** Gato viejo y sabio, quizás rondando la década de vida que en sí mismo es un manojo de rarezas: es un calicó macho, es longevo para su especie y puede hablar. Es un gran demagogo y ha hecho las veces de conciencia del grupo, además de cooperar con sus misiones.

**Ryoko Suzumiya.** Esa soy yo, y luego de conocer a amigos tan particulares tomé la decisión de usar nuestras habilidades para ayudar a otros niños y a todo aquél que necesite ser asistido, fundando un club, liga, asociación o como quieran llamarlo, pero que inspirado en el homónimo de una generación anterior se hizo la segunda versión del mismo:

La Brigada SOS 2.0.

* * *

**_5 de mayo, domingo._**

Después de caminar por varios minutos por aquel concurrido barrio, Sun-Hee lucía nerviosa mientras andaba tras de nosotras con sus pasitos ligeros y mirando a hurtadillas, apenas levantando de vez en cuando sus ojos negros del suelo. Si las investigaciones que hice fueron correctas, el lugar que buscábamos era el ideal para la campaña que teníamos en mente… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Claro que mis investigaciones son correctas!

—Trescientos metros al norte por esta calle—. Indicó la tía Yuki haciendo las veces de GPS andante, señalando por una calle tranquila y cuyos altos muros cubiertos de enredaderas ornamentales nos daban una pista sobre el tipo de barrio en el que estábamos.

Caminamos algo más de media cuadra y sólo entonces noté que la manzana completa era una misma casa. El frente tenía un cuidado arco Tori que era seguido de un camino empedrado rodeado por cerezos (aún en flor), y llevaban a una casa grande y del más puro estilo japonés que me recordaba a un templo sintoísta.

Un hombre muy elegante salió a nuestro encuentro luego de esperar sólo unos segundos, y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia nos invitó a ir dentro del inmenso jardín interior que hacía que el jardín de mi casa pareciera una maceta.

—La Maestra los recibirá en breve, pero antes quiere hablar sólo con usted—. Dijo el señor a la tía Yuki, que nos despachó hacia el verde césped con la consigna de no alejarnos mucho.

—Este lugar me pone nerviosa… no debimos venir—. Dijo Sun-Hee al llegar a la orilla del minúsculo lago artificial repleto de peces.

—Todo lo contrario. La brigada debe estar integrada por seres que no sólo sean especiales, sino que aparte sean bueno en lo que hacen, y según lo que averigüé, esta familia es conocida precisamente por sus siglos y siglos de desarrollar los poderes que tú tienes.

Sun-Hee asintió, sin embargo, no me estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos escrutaban los amplios jardines repletos de flores y amparados por varias decenas de árboles rosas, mirando la trayectoria de cosas que seguramente ella veía y yo no, y que hasta cierto punto la atemorizaban.

—No tengas miedo, ninguno de ellos te hará daño—. Ambas nos volvimos hacia la dueña de la voz que había llamado nuestra atención, encontrándonos con un par de chicos un tanto mayores que nosotros. Eran muy parecidos, demasiado incluso si fueran hermanos, y su única diferencia sustancial es que eran chico y chica, siendo la última la que nos había hablado. —Vengan con nosotros, mi abuela quiere verlas.

Con cuidado tomó la mano de Sun-Hee y la condujo dentro de aquella enorme casa-templo. El chico apenas si se volvió a verme, lo cual era una pena porque era muy apuesto, y aceptó renuentemente a tomar mi mano cuando se la extendí.

* * *

Adentro, la tranquilidad que antes había sentido en el jardín se convirtió en un silencio tenso y solemne. El lugar era en serio muy parecido a un templo, incluso había una campana ceremonial en el fondo del recinto, y contándonos, sólo éramos ocho personas en el lugar.

—Entonces… tú debes ser Kang-_Dono_…— Dijo la anciana sentada al frente de todos de forma maternal a mi compañera. Ella sólo asintió. —¿Y tus padres son de por aquí?

—Ambos son de Seúl.

—Nagato-_Dono_, debe saber que la educación de esta casa está limitada únicamente a nuestra gente, por favor, no nos tome como racistas, son tradiciones milenarias con las que una matriarca como yo no podría romper arbitrariamente.

—Sin embargo, Sun-Hee nació en Japón, aquí mismo en Nishinomiya—. La tía Yuki se acomodó las gafas lanzando a través de ellas esa mirada profunda que emociona a mamá y hace palidecer a papá. —Sé que sus creencias los mantienen en el entendido de que nada en este mundo es obra de la casualidad, y el que Sun-Hee haya nacido con semejante don tan cerca de ustedes es un mensaje claro de que le deben proveerla con los conocimientos necesarios para que su potencial no sea desperdiciado o caiga en malas manos.

—Eso, suponiendo claro que tenga el poder que me presumen tiene—. Respondió la anciana con seriedad, pero procurando no sonar desafiante. —¿Podrías hacernos una demostración, Kang-_Dono_?— Sun-Hee no respondió, no se movió de su lugar siquiera mientras miraba con los ojos perdidos las arrugadas facciones de aquella anciana. —Eso pensé… en normal que a veces los niños tengan fantasías sobre ver fantasmas y esas cosas…

—Pero esto es real, madre—. Dijo una voz varonil a mitad de la habitación, haciendo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca e instintivamente me abrazara de la tía Yuki. El hombre aquél continuó… a través de los labios de Sun-Hee: —Esta niña tiene una misión, una noble y que cambiara la vida de muchas personas, una ajena a nosotros, pero que podría enriquecerse enormemente si accedes a educarla, si le enseñas a usar sus facultades, a darle una guía, tal como me la diste a mí en mi niñez.

Para ser una anciana que seguramente había visto un montón de cosas para ese momento, lucía muy sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando. Nadie dijo nada por cosa de dos minutos, en los cuales la mujer escrutó a Sun-Hee como si pudiera reconocer algo en ella, una presencia añorada que lograba reblandecer su estoico gesto de seriedad.

Luego de deliberarlo por los siguientes minutos, y después de que Sun-Hee volviera a ser ella misma, la abuelita dio su veredicto.

—Kang-_Dono_. Debes saber que naciste con un extraordinario, único, maravilloso, pero al mismo tiempo terrible don. Nosotros te daremos la guía para que puedas hacer uso de esas habilidades siempre que te comprometas con nosotros a tender la mano a quien lo necesite, vivo o muerto, y que algún día en el futuro, respondas a nuestro llamado en caso de que necesitemos de tu ayuda, ¿Puedes hacer esos compromisos?

Sun-Hee se volvió en silencio, buscando mi aprobación, y una vez que la obtuvo, dio un asentimiento firme a la mujer.

—Siendo ese el caso, mi nieta mayor Hokuto será tu guía durante los primeros años de tu formación—. La misma jovencita que la había llevado al lugar saludó con la mano mientras sonreía ampliamente. —También debes comprometerte a no revelar ninguno de nuestros secretos a quien no deba saberlos, ¿cumplirás con estas normas, Kang-_Dono_?

—Sí, señora.

—Puedo sentir que eres una niña buena y sincera, así que con alegría te abro las puertas de nuestra casa y de nuestras vidas: bienvenida al clan Sumeragi.

Se establecieron los horarios y Sun-Hee asistiría a esa misma casa tres días a la semana, y por más que pregunté, no me fue revelada más información. Así conseguí que uno de nuestros miembros comenzara a instruirse sobre sus habilidades, quedaban pendientes tres más, quizás cuatro considerando a Shamisen, aunque ignoro en qué podría instruirse a un gato tan viejo y taimado como él.

* * *

¿Qué sería de los otros integrantes de nuestro club? Era sencillo: Kenji viene bastante bien entrenado en artes marciales, después de todo, es el hijo de dos de los más grandes representantes de esa disciplina que conozco, y constantemente está entrenando. Eso en parte también solucionaba el problema de Mamoru, que a pesar de ser un guerrero eximio en su forma original, no pierde oportunidad de batirse "amistosamente" con Kenji, hasta que cualquiera de los dos pide tregua con los ojos enrojecidos y un nudo en la garganta… los niños (varones) son tan complicados… ¿qué tipo de afán los lleva a comportarse como animalitos? Especialmente cuando Sakura y yo estamos cerca de ellos…

—Es natural que los niños se comporten así enfrente de la niña que les gusta, es su forma de demostrar su hombría—. Me decía mamá casual mientras doblábamos la ropa recién lavada.

—Sé que ambos son varones, ¿por qué habría de interesarme más que me lo demuestren?

—Podrían ser muchas cosas, tal vez ni siquiera tenga que ver contigo, es más bien una contienda para ver quién de los dos es el _macho alfa_.

—La sensación que provocan cuando compiten sin otro trofeo que tu sola atención, ¿no me digas que eso no te genera ni siquiera un poco de interés?— Me pregunta la Tía Yuki cuando llevé mis inquietudes ante ella. Confrontarlos con semejante pregunta sería, sin lugar a dudas, un error. En algún momento Kenji entenderá que no tiene que hacer ese tipo de cosas para impresionarme… aunque, ¿para qué querría impresionarme en primer lugar?

—No creo que la pregunta correcta sea por qué Kenji trata de impresionarte, sino por qué es al único que tú incluyes en tu ecuación. Mamoru también juega el mismo juego—. Dijo el tío Itsuki mientras recargaba reflexivamente el mentón sobre sus manos.

—Es cierto, pero sé que él trata de quedar bien con Sakura.

—Entonces, la única inferencia lógica sería que Kenji trata de llamar tu atención, pero, ¿qué pasa si no es así?

Escuchar las palabras del mejor amigo de papá fueron toda una revelación, no por las palabras en sí mismas, sino por su efecto: un vuelco en el estómago que me hizo poner una cara que a mi tío le resultó muy cómica según parecía. ¿Eso qué quería decir exactamente?, ¿qué alguien más llamaba la atención de Kenji…? Y no, no es que me importe…

* * *

_**10 de mayo. Viernes.**_

Anoche, después de salir del colegio, papá y mamá fueron por mí. El día de las madres se celebra el nueve de mayo en mi país, y habíamos ido a celebrarlo a casa de mis abuelos (los papás de mi papá). La hermana de papá se quejaba amargamente de que Shamisen se quedaba con nosotros. Ella me agrada, aun cuando acaba de entrar a la universidad y tiene montones y montones de tareas y trabajo, siempre tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo.

La tarde siguiente mi club entero (y como invitada, Sakura) y yo estábamos en mi casa, y mientras ellos se entretenían con la consola de videojuegos, Kenji y yo observábamos a papá y mamá entrenar. Muchos de mis compañeros de clase (incluidos mis colaboradores) se sorprenden de que mis dos padres tengan conocimientos en algún arte marcial, en especial les impresiona papá, que a diferencia de mamá, no tendría necesidad de dominar alguna dada su línea de trabajo.

Al mirar de reojo a Kenji puedo ver como mueve las manos casi involuntariamente, mientras trata de emular y memorizar cada movimiento que papá y mamá hacen. En el centro del _dojo_, mamá desarma a papá del modo en que él mismo le ha indicado y detienen su simulación para que él le haga anotaciones a su desarme. Hablan y beben agua. Descansan. Momento que aprovecha Kenji para hablarme:

—Sentai toma sus medicamentos y su tío le enseña a cómo utilizar sus poderes. Mamoru y yo entrenamos diariamente, le conseguiste un mentor a Sun-Hee, incluso le trajiste montones y montones de libros a tu gato para que deje de ser un animal hablador y entrometido y se vuelva una verdadera pesadilla… ¿qué hay de ti?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú para mejorar ya que estás tan empeñada en que nos superemos?

—No necesito hacer nada. Soy inteligente.

—¿Y crees que eso va a solucionar todos los problemas con los que te enfrentes?

—Eventualmente. Además, creo que la violencia es el último de los caminos que debemos seguir para lograr cualquier cosa.

—Y es el último también para alguien con tan poco talento para tareas físicas como tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Poco talento? ¡No tengo poco talento! Sólo no me gusta practicarlas, además, todo puede resolverse sin necesidad de comenzar una pelea.

—Sin embargo, podría serte de mucha ayuda, Ryoko, uno nunca sabe, un día podrías no tener a Mamoru o Kenji cerca para protegerte—. Intervino papá al acercarse a nosotros. No pudo evitar mostrarme esa cara de desilusión que él y mamá me han lanzado desde que declaré no ser partidaria de las artes marciales de ningún tipo.

—No. No lo necesito, es un desperdicio de energías—, dije irritada… —Si tanto se empeñan en convencerme en que son imprescindibles como ustedes dicen, menos accederé a aprenderlas.

—Por supuesto que no accederías, no creo siquiera que puedas con ello. Temes demasiado a lastimar ese enorme cerebro que tienes—. Reviró Kenji, burlón.

—¡Al menos yo tengo algo que cuidar dentro de mi cabeza que no está hueca como la tuya!

Muy molesta, me levanté dejando el _dojo_, sintiendo en mi nuca los ojos de todos los que había dejado ahí… buscaría tranquilidad con las chicas.

* * *

_Los tres vimos a Ryoko dejar el _dojo_ furiosa. Yo creo que en realidad siente algo de inseguridad al no ser tan diestra en las actividades físicas como lo fue su madre en su juventud. Kenji había sido algo rudo con ella, pero soy un firme partidario de que hay cosas en la vida de las cuales no podré protegerla y de las que tendrá que aprender por su cuenta. Sí, es cierto, es una niña listísima, pero su inocencia y la ingenuidad propias de su edad no son buenos compañeros. Miré a Kenji, que aún a sabiendas de que sus palabras eran hasta cierto punto verdaderas, no podía ocultar su arrepentimiento por ser tan duro con mi hija._

—_Ve con ella, trata de reconciliarte y convencerla—. Le indiqué._

—_Con todo respeto, profesor, no dije ninguna mentira, no voy a disculparme._

—_Eso no fue lo que te dije que hicieras, hombrecito. El hecho de que ambos piensen diferente puede serle de gran ayuda en el futuro, creo que tú eres el indicado para eso._

_El pequeño me miró mientras estudiaba mis palabras, luego hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a buscar a Ryoko._

* * *

¿Qué significa eso de que no soy buena? ¡Ni siquiera me ha visto intentarlo! ¡Puedo ser tan diestra como papá o mamá!

Decidida a no permitir que los comentarios de Kenji me incomodaran, alcancé al resto de los chicos fuera de la casa, habiéndose aburrido de la consola de videojuegos. Mamoru intentaba enseñar a Sakura a usar los patines, y aunque en un principio no se soltaba y las piernas le temblaban, sólo tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que comenzara a andar sin asistencia, con tanta destreza que se movía con ellos como si hubiera patinado toda la vida.

Involuntariamente había contribuido a mi mal humor. A mí me tomó cerca de una semana aprender a andar en patines y un tiempo equivalente aprender a andar en bicicleta… en fin, no debía sentirme mal por ella, yo soy capaz de hacer cálculo diferencial, ella no puede siquiera con las tablas de multiplicar.

—Todos nacemos con talentos diferentes, algunos tienen facilidad para dibujar, otros para escribir, y unos más como tú, tienen la habilidad de que sus pensamientos sean profundos y complejos—. Dijo Kenji al alcanzarme. No me dio la gana volverme a verlo. —Eres una niña muy inteligente, pero eso no te hace mejor que cualquiera de los otros. Lo único que te digo es que debes aprender a confiar en algo más que tu inteligencia.

—¿Y en qué más puedo confiar sino es en eso?

—En nosotros.

—Yo nunca he creído ser mejor que ninguno de ustedes.

—Pues entonces deberías demostrarlo un poco más. No soy el único que cree que lo menosprecias— ¿De verdad yo hacía eso? Mi enojo no bajó por las palabras del viajero del tiempo, pero comenzó a combinarse con un molesto sentimiento de vergüenza. Sin nada más que decir, oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos. Y hablando de brazos, Kenji se sentó a mi lado y pasó uno sobre mis hombros. —Lamento haber dicho que eres torpe… nunca te he visto hacer nada demasiado esforzado, así que no puedo emitir un buen juicio al respecto… y ya que estamos en eso, ¿puedo proponer una actividad para el club?

Lo miré suspicaz. ¿El más apático y menos proactivo miembro de mi club nos proponía una actividad?

—¿De qué se trata?

Sacó de su bolsillo un panfleto arrugado y me lo extendió. El papel decía:

¡Fin de semana en la naturaleza!

No pierdas la oportunidad de pasar un par de días en nuestro campamento, ¡abrimos todo el año!

•Actividades deportivas.

•Clases de natación.

•Equitación.

•Ejercicios de supervivencia.

¡Todo sin salir de nuestra comunidad!

—¿Un campamento?

—Sí. Creo que una noche lejos de las comodidades de la vida moderna sería una excelente forma de irnos preparando para lo que sea que encontremos en el futuro.

—Sí… ¿por qué no…? Veremos si papá y mamá nos dan permiso. Por cierto…

—Dime.

—Suéltame.

* * *

_Comienzo a pensar que ese niño pasa demasiado tiempo con Ryoko… y que la manosea de más…_

**Capítulo 8.**

**Fin.**

* * *

El disclaimer de este capítulo:

**Hokuto Sumeragi** es un personaje creado por **CLAMP**, y la versión utilizada en esta obra es a que corresponde a la obra **Tokyo Babylon**.

Esperando no haber olvidado nada, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo de set-up.

¡Hasta la actualización!


	10. Capítulo 9

Saludos. Capítulo 9 listo, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

—_¿Qué noticias tenemos?— Pregunté haciendo todo cuanto me era posible para no sonar al borde del colapso nervioso._

—_Ninguna de momento, el lugar está totalmente aislado y estamos haciendo lo posible por peinar el área sin levantar sospechas, pero no hemos tenido éxito incluso contando con todo el respaldo logístico de La Agencia—. Respondió Koizumi apesadumbrado mientras caminaba junto a mí hacia la cabaña de la administración del parque ecológico al pie de la montaña._

—_¿Qué hay de Asahina y Nagato?_

—_Están tan confundidas como nosotros: Asahina y Robles dicen no poder establecer contacto con Kenji, y Yuki ha hecho varios escaneos modulares tratando de ubicar a cualquiera de los niños, pero no ha tenido éxito, sin embargo, dice poder sentirlos ahí, en el bosque…_

—_¿Algún otro padre además de nosotros se ha enterado ya?_

—_No._

—_Perfecto, tratemos de resolver esto por nuestros propios medios, pide a Arakawa y a Mori que finjan ser autoridades, procuren que los otros niños no se enteren de lo que está sucediendo._

_Entré a la cabaña una vez que el ésper diera el visto bueno a mis indicaciones. Haruhi estaba de pie junto con la profesora Kuroi y ambas escuchaban a la administradora del parque que se sujetaba la cabeza entre las manos, abatida._

—_No sé cómo pasó… anoche se acostaron a dormir y cuando hice mi recorrido antes del amanecer… simplemente ya no estaban ahí…_

_La profesora de inmediato se separó de la tertulia y fue a mi encuentro, y aprovechándose un poco de la situación, me dio un abrazo de consuelo._

—_Profesor Suzumiya, gracias por haber llegado tan rápido, quizás usted pueda tranquilizar a esa pobre mujer… la policía que está interrogándola es algo… intensa._

—_Imagino que sí… por cierto, ¿qué hace usted aquí a esta hora?_

—_Muchos de mis niños se inscribieron en esta actividad, así que me ofrecí a cuidarlos por el fin de semana._

_Caminé hasta Haruhi y puse una mano sobre su hombro, reconoció mi toque de inmediato y se volvió sobre sus talones, abrazándose a mí._

—_Desaparecieron, Kyon… nadie sabe dónde están…_

—_Tranquila, vamos a encontrarlos._

—_Eh… perdón, ¿ustedes se conocen?— Preguntó la profesora pareciendo algo confundida._

_Haruhi deshizo el abrazo y colocó ambas manos en la cintura, hinchando el pecho, y dejando al descubierto el soporte de su arma de cargo._

—_Soy la madre de Ryoko._

—_Oh… su madre… ya veo… vaya, que arma tan inmensa tiene ahí…_

—_Necesito su experiencia como educadora—. Dijo Haruhi ignorando el comentario. —Un equipo de colaboradores cercanos y yo iremos a buscar a los niños que se perdieron en el bosque, mientras tanto, necesito que usted mantenga al resto de los campistas tranquilos y de preferencia ajenos a la situación, ¿puedo contar con ello?_

—_Por supuesto, oficial…_

—_Detective—. Corrigió._

_Arakawa, Mori, y el menor de los Tamaru llegaron en el momento siguiente, haciéndose pasar por colegas de Haruhi y sabiendo perfectamente que rol tomar. Mi esposa y yo fuimos hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña, hacia los establos y al sendero de terracería que llevaba montaña arriba._

_El sol estaba a menos de un par de horas de aparecer, y aún a pesar de estar en pleno verano, la humedad y el aire de la montaña arrancaban algo de vaho en nuestras respiraciones. Koizumi y Nagato ya nos esperaban ahí, linternas en mano. El sonido de la vibración de un móvil me hizo dar un respingo. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo extrañado, puesto que el lugar donde estábamos no tenía señal de telefonía._

—_Es inútil—. Dijo consternada el ángel del te desde el otro lado de la línea (probablemente desde otra época) luego de activar el altavoz. —No puedo restablecer comunicación con Kenji, Gervasio tampoco lo ha logrado. Les daremos toda la información que necesiten desde aquí._

—_¿Sabes qué es lo que va a pasar, Mikuru?— Preguntó Haruhi sin dejar de mirar al negro follaje que se mecía a merced del viento._

—_Lamentablemente no. Es un poco largo y complicado de explicar justo ahora, pero podríamos decir que desde el nacimiento de Ryoko la continuidad de la historia se ha visto comprometida en varias ocasiones… sé que eso no los ayuda mucho, pero de algo si estoy segura: algo o alguien quiere acercarse a Ryoko y cambiar el curso de la historia._

—_Entendido. Si te enteras de algo más, por favor, háznoslo saber._

—_¡Suzumiya!— Dijo Asahina antes de cortar la comunicación. Haruhi se detuvo, e hizo un sonido como indicativo de que estaba escuchando. —Por favor… trae de regreso a Kenji…_

—_Ambos estarán a salvo, Mikuru, te lo prometo._

_Y con esa premisa, la llamada termino, y los cuatro observamos hacia aquella enorme mole de tierra y vegetación, repleta de tantos peligros para cinco niños y un gato…_

* * *

_**11 de mayo, sábado.**_

—¿Todos listos?— Preguntó mamá luego de que limpiamos los platos del desayuno que nos había servido.

Hubo un asentimiento general y palabras de agradecimiento. Seis niños madrugadores y un gato parlanchín, ahora mudo como el cine de antaño, hacían de la estancia de mi casa algo parecido a una pequeña guardería.

—Tu mamá cocina muy bien—. Me decía Sakura minutos después, mientras terminábamos de poner en la maleta de supervivencia los misteriosos paquetes rectangulares que papá nos había dado momentos antes.

—Sí, todo mundo se lo dice—, dijo Kenji con su altanería de siempre, —mi mamá también cocina muy bien, ojalá aprendieras a cocinar así, podría acostumbrarme.

—¿Y exactamente en qué universo tú tendrías que acostumbrarte a comer lo que yo pudiera cocinar?

El viajero del tiempo hizo un bufido burlón, y me da la impresión de que se contuvo a la hora de tratar de hacer un comentario de respuesta. Sentai nos miraba alternadamente, supongo que viendo dentro de la cabeza de Kenji… no creo que sea correcto que entre arbitrariamente dentro de los pensamientos de sus amigos… o dentro de los de cualquiera. Hablaré con él de eso luego.

—Mi mamá no era buena cocinera—. Comenzó a contarnos Sakura. —Papá y mi hermano me han dicho que era de esas personas a las que se les quema hasta el agua. Por fortuna, papá sí que prepara cosas deliciosas.

No sé qué debería sentir al escucharla hablar así. Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero el hecho de que hable con tanta naturalidad de alguien que ya se ha ido y que era tan cercana a ella la vuelve una chiquilla muy valiente, ha aprendido a vivir con la pérdida y no sólo eso… ha aprendido a ser feliz a pesar de ello.

—Dice Hokuto que en los bosques hay muchos espíritus, y aunque la mayoría son inofensivos, hay que tener cuidado de ellos.

—¿Espíritus? O sea… ¿fantasmas?— Kenji rió al escuchar a nuestra inocente compañera tartamudear. —¿Saben…? Creo qué iré a ayudar a la señora Suzumiya…

Y sin más, Sakura abandonó la estancia, dejando a la brigada. Sun-Hee sonrió.

—Bien, ¿podrían formar un círculo y tomarse de las manos?

Obedecimos a su indicación y Shamisen saltó sobre mi espalda, trepando hasta mis hombros. La vimos concentrarse, y estaba muy emocionada, pues al parecer era el primer conjuro controlado que haría. Comenzó a decir algo en voz muy baja con los ojos cerrados, mientras que hacía extrañas formas con sus manos, y después de hacer algo así como un rezo general, comenzó a repetirlo frente a cada uno de nosotros.

* * *

El viaje no tardó más de una hora, aunque llegamos a una parte de mi ciudad que yo no conocía. Bajamos del auto de mis papás y caminamos hasta una cabaña al pie de la montaña, donde una cerca indicaba donde comenzaba el parque. Había al menos medio centenar de niños ahí de varias edades, una buena parte de ellos eran compañeros de mi escuela de otros grados, y entre esa pequeña multitud, mi profesora.

Mamá se fue junto con la tía Yuki hacia la administración para registrarnos, mientras tanto, la profesora Kuroi reparó finalmente en nosotros. Peinó su larga cabellera de rubio dudoso y caminó a nuestro encuentro sonriendo como una niña pequeña (más que yo) en medio de una dulcería, hasta que finalmente nos alcanzó y saludó atropelladamente a papá sin dejar de reparar en el tío Koizumi. Un guía comenzó a llamar a los asistentes y nosotros fuimos hacia allá.

—Estoy tan sola…— Dijo Sentai, haciendo que todos arqueáramos las cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—Ese es el último pensamiento que alcancé a escuchar de la profesora Kuroi: "estoy tan sola".

Habiendo pasado el requisito administrativo, nos despedimos de papá, mamá y mis tíos y formamos parte de la pequeña multitud que inundó el comedor unos minutos después, y comenzamos con las actividades del campamento luego de un desayuno ligero. Si mis cálculos son correctos (como siempre) no serían ni las diez de la mañana cuando fuimos llevados a los establos. Por esas primeras horas, y luego de que los adultos se fueran, debo decir que fue muy agradable estar en el lugar. Comimos abundantemente, tomamos un par de clases de supervivencia, incluso hicimos algunas labores propias de una granja (yo ordeñé a una vaca), fuimos a un riachuelo cercano que de pronto lucía más lleno de niños que la alberca de la comunidad (esa parte fue particularmente buena), y apenas un poco pasado del ocaso nos reunimos todos alrededor de una poderosa fogata, combinando la tradición occidental de las canciones en torno al fuego junto con los juegos y bailes típicos de Oriente.

A alguien se le ocurrió que sería divertido contar historias de fantasmas, y todo estaba muy bien aún con el escepticismo de Kenji y los respingos de Sakura, hablaron sobre muchas cosas, sobre un _kappa_ que se supone anda suelto por nuestra comunidad, o sobre brujas que vuelan sobre las cimas de las colinas donde nos hallábamos.

Todo eso estuvo muy bien, pero no era lo verdaderamente inquietante del lugar. Faltaban sólo algunos minutos para la media noche, y habiendo sido todos convocados a las cabañas donde dormiríamos, sentí que algo me llamaba hacia la brecha que nos llevaría hacia el bosque, no podría describirlo con precisión, pero daba la impresión de ser una voz femenina. No me quedaría con la inquietud, ¿qué propósito tenía contar con un telépata, una nigromante y un ángel si no podían aclararme dudas?

—No siento nada, Ryoko… ¿no estarás sugestionada por las historias de fantasmas?— Me respondió Mamoru luego de cerrar los ojos y tratar de escuchar o percibir algo entre los árboles.

—Definitivamente hay muchas cosas ahí—. Resolvió Sentai. —Pero nada capaz de pensar como nosotros… sólo hay animales.

—Puedo escuchar a los árboles que siempre están durmiendo, puedo incluso sentir cerca de la autopista a algún espíritu errante, pero en el bosque no hay nadie—. Aclaró Sun-Hee.

—No ha pasado ni un día y la niñita ya quiere volver a casa con mamá…— Se burló Kenji.

—¡No es eso, bruto! ¡Hay algo ahí en el bosque que está llamándome!

Aun así, traté de seguir el consejo que Kenji me diera unos días atrás: confiar. Conocía a mis amigos y las cosas que pueden hacer si se lo proponen, y si ellos me decían que no había nada entre los antiguos árboles, es porque seguramente no lo había, y era mi subconsciente el que me jugaba una mala pasada. Con esos pensamientos me dispuse a disfrutar de la noche y el día que aún quedaban de campamento, pero la noche aún guardaba algunas sorpresas.

* * *

_**12 de mayo, domingo.**_

—¿Mamá…?

La pregunta me salió involuntariamente mientras dormía y me hizo despertar. Había sido la misma voz de mujer que me había molestado desde unas horas atrás, sólo que tras dormir, mi primer impulso fue pensar que sería mamá, aun cuando la voz ni siquiera se parecía. ¿Por qué la inquietud además del hecho de estar escuchando voces que nadie más oía? Bueno, como seguramente recordarán, tengo memoria eidética visual y auditiva, lo que significa que con que haya visto un rostro o escuchado una voz aunque sea una vez, podría identificar a quien pertenece, y esa voz que me llamaba me era familiar, pero no podía identificarla…

No iba a quedarme con la duda. Miré el extenso dormitorio donde todas las niñas pasábamos la noche en literas, me levanté de la mía y busqué con la mirada a Sakura y a Sun-Hee, a sólo un par de pasos de donde yo estaba, ambas profundamente dormidas.

Y ese ruido seguía ahí, en el bosque, sacándome de mis cabales, llevándose el sueño que recién había logrado conciliar. En el mayor sigilo posible me levanté y tomé mi mochila, bajé de la litera tratando de no despertar a mi compañera (a mí me había tocado la parte superior), y aunque me hubiese gustado llevar al menos a Sun-Hee, pensé que lo mejor sería ir a echar un vistazo yo sola.

Llegué hasta la puerta del pabellón y burlé al guardia (dormido) para llegar fuera de la cabaña.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que vayas tú sola al bosque—. Me advirtió Shamisen con su voz de viejo.

—No voy a ir al bosque, sólo quiero saber que provoca esa voz que desde hace rato estoy escuchando. ¿Tú puedes oírla?

—No.

—¿Entonces estoy escuchando cosas? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

—Cabe la posibilidad, aunque está comprobado que tú eres capaz de percibir cosas que una médium, un ángel, un psíquico, un niño del futuro, un gato parlante y una futura hechicera no.

—¿Una futura hechicera?

—¿Qué hacen despiertos tan noche?— Preguntó Mamoru detrás de nosotros dejando escapar un bostezo. —¿No estarías pensando en ir sola a la montaña, cierto?

—Sería una grosería que siquiera lo intentaras sin avisarnos—. Dijo Sentai con una diminuta lámpara LED en la mano.

—¿Sólo ustedes vinieron?— Pregunté mirando hacia la cabaña donde los niños dormían.

—Para nada, Robles-Asahina fue el primero en despertar, pero cree que siendo el último en salir será más interesante… Kang viene en camino también—. Al momento que Sentai dijo eso, Sun-Hee apareció en la puerta y momentos después se nos unía.

—¿Y Sakura?— Le pregunté, fue Sentai quien respondió una vez más:

—Está en medio de un maravilloso sueño, sería terrible despertarla.

Finalmente Kenji salió del dormitorio de chicos y caminó hasta nosotros. Era una pena que Sakura no se nos hubiera unido, pero al menos los miembros de mi club estaban ahí, y eso me hizo sentir alegre y optimista… aun cuando ninguno tenía evidencia de que las voces que escuchaba fueran reales, estaban todos ahí, listos para comprobarlo junto conmigo. Kenji miró el sendero que llevaba montaña arriba y preguntó:

—Y entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, genio?

—Hay algo allá arriba entre los árboles que está llamándome… quiero saber quién o qué es.

—Es un gran plan, pero son niños… podría haber animales salvajes allá arriba—. Advirtió Shamisen en su eterno papel de la voz de la razón.

—Kenji y Mamoru podría hacer frente a eventualidades de ese tipo, Sun-Hee podría advertirnos si hay algún espíritu maligno por ahí, y Sentai podría prevenirnos si alguien o algo allá arriba está acechándonos, además, siempre podemos llamar a la tía Yuki.

—Podríamos perdernos—. Insistió el gato mientras se lamía una pata y de inmediato la pasaba por detrás de sus orejas.

—Gato insolente—. Le dije mientras lo tomaba en brazos. —Leí en un libro sobre cómo guiarme con las estrellas, además, sin problemas puedo memorizar el camino de regreso, estaremos aquí antes del desayuno y nadie notará siquiera que nos fuimos.

Nuestra única guía era entonces esa pequeña lámpara LED que llevaba Sentai, sin embargo, la noche era luminosa y sin nubes, las estrellas regalaban una gran cantidad de luz aún en ausencia de la luna, y para mejorarlo todo, no iba sola. Creo que muchos niños de nuestra edad no se hubiera atrevido siquiera a salir de las cabañas con tanta naturalidad como nosotros lo hicimos, y mucho menos habrían emprendido la marcha hacia lo desconocido del bosque a mitad de la noche. Habiendo andado por algunos minutos, el sendero dio su primer giro hacia la derecha, y me volví para ver el campamento a la distancia, debajo de nosotros, y tan sólo unos pasos después quedo completamente oculto detrás de la copas de los árboles.

Kenji avanzó hasta un grueso árbol cercano, tomó una roca afilada del suelo y comenzó a tallar la corteza con ella.

—Tendrás que disculparte con él cuando termines—. Le advirtió Sun-Hee.

—Esta será la marca del inicio de nuestro recorrido, nunca está de más dejar una señal detrás nuestro—. Respondió él luego de hacer una reverencia frente al árbol y continuar con su escrito. Unos segundos después se retiró parcialmente y pudimos ver su trabajo.

_Ryoko  
__y  
__Kenji_

Agradeciendo que estaba detrás de todos, no pude evitar el vuelco en el estómago y ponerme de todos colores sin que nadie lo notara, sin embargo, la sensación terminó abruptamente haciéndome sentir sumamente estúpida… y es que sólo vi la parte más baja del letrero, que completo decía:

_Mamoru  
__Sentai  
__Sun-Hee  
__Shamisen  
__Ryoko  
__y  
__Kenji  
__estuvieron__ aquí_

—¿Sucede algo malo, Ryoko? ¿Te sientes mal?— Preguntó Sun-Hee al ser la primera en volverse a verme y notar mi distracción.

—Estoy bien…

Iba a seguir hablando cuando volví a escuchar esa voz… sólo que esta vez Shamisen movió sus orejas al mismo tiempo que la frecuencia del sonido se hizo audible para mí… y según veía en las expresiones del resto de mis amigos, se hizo audible para todos.

—¡Lo escuchan ahora! ¡Está llamándome!— Exclamé emocionada, pero mi gesto de júbilo se apagó al ver la confusión en el rostro de los demás.

—No lo creo, Ryoko… de hecho, está llamándome a mí, y ni siquiera por "Mamoru…" está llamándome por mi verdadero nombre…— Dijo el ángel con algo parecido al miedo en la voz.

—¿Alguien más escucha algo diferente?— Pregunté a los demás imaginando la respuesta.

Todos escuchaban lo mismo y no: todos oían el llamado, pero cada quien escuchaba su propio nombre. Pasaron largos segundos de incertidumbre en los cuales contuvimos la respiración y escuchamos el solo murmullo del viento entre las copas de los gigantescos árboles.

—¡Ahí está de nuevo!— Señalé montaña arriba dando la orden implícita de ir hacia allá, y a la carrera todos nos lanzamos a encontrar la causa de tan curioso ruido.

Abeto, eucalipto, sauce y ocho tamariscos a la izquierda; sauce y seis pinos a la derecha, Orión está en el cenit, si avanzamos todo el tiempo hacia su hombro derecho, llegaremos en u abrir y cerrar de ojos al campamento de nuevo… todo bajo control.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro donde la luz se hizo un tanto más intensa, aunque inicialmente lo atribuí a que no había árboles cerca. El sendero no estaba más bajo nuestros pies, y la vegetación a nuestro alrededor estaba compuesta exclusivamente por pinos que lucían todos iguales… inquietantemente iguales…

—¿Escuchan?— Preguntó Sun-Hee mirando hacia todos lados.

—No escucho nada—. Respondió Kenji confundido.

—Precisamente—. Intervino Sentai pálido y por primera vez temeroso. —No se escucha nada… no hay viento, no hay aves, ni siquiera puedo oír lo que piensan… ¿Qué está pasando?

—De acuerdo, no debemos asustarnos… mantengamos la calma y volvamos al campamento—. Dijo Mamoru tratando de tranquilizar a Sentai y Sun-Hee, que por algún motivo parecían más alterados que el resto, incluso Shamisen había dejado de hablar y erizaba el pelaje de su lomo con nerviosismo.

—No se desesperen, chicos, volveremos al campamento y traeremos a mamá o a la tía Yuki…— Comenté tratando de sonar serena…

Y entonces sucedió.

Al tratar de ubicar la brecha que nos había llevado hasta ahí me encontré con el monótono círculo de pinos que no mostraban diferencia unos de otros… el suelo estaba cubierto de césped, pero no podía ver las marcas de nuestros pies… muy bien, no era para alterarse… el cielo aún puede sacarnos de aquí, porque las estrellas…

—Un momento… ¿dónde están las estrellas…?— Pregunté ansiosa. No había una sola nube en el cielo, sin embargo, todas las estrellas habían sido robadas del firmamento. —Kenji, llama a la tía Mikuru—. Ordené.

—Ya lo hice, no puedo establecer contacto.

—¿Mamoru?

—No puedo llamar a Nagato… ya intenté escapar de mi cuerpo como la vez anterior, pero no puedo hacer…— Me miró con preocupación legítima mientras tomaba por los hombros a Sun-Hee, que había comenzado a temblar de miedo. —Estamos solos…

—Entonces… ¿ya podemos desesperarnos?— Remató Kenji en una burla que ni a él mismo le causaba gracia…

**Capítulo 9.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Helo aquí, compañeros del fanfiction!

Los dejo con este capítulo de 2.0, esperando les guste.

No se olviden de dejar un comentario dejándome sus impresiones, veamos que tan lejos nos lleva esta aventura.

Por cierto, internándome en otras disciplinas internáuticas, decidí crear un pequeño perfil en Facebook, así que si gustan de incluirme como su amigo en dicha plataforma, búsquenme como** Chucho Pepsipez**... sólo que no esperen mucho del perfil, al menos por ahora, pero con algunas ideas suyas, podríamos incluso formar una pequeña comunidad... pero bueno, esos ya son alucines míos.

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado el episodio! ¡No olviden dejar una opinión y hasta la actualización!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**_Aún 12 de mayo, domingo... supongo._**

—Por más que los observes, no vas a hacerlos cambiar de lugar…— Dijo Kenji al verme repasar una y otra vez los pinos que rodeaban nuestro claro de bosque.

—No hay problema, debe haber algo que hacer, cualquier referencia, no pudimos simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…— miré mi reloj de pulso. —Son las cuatro con veinte de la mañana, amanecerá en unas tres horas, una vez que salga el sol podremos guiarnos de él para seguir adelante.

—¿Y mientras qué hacemos? ¿Dormir?

La pregunta de Kenji, si bien era sarcástica como siempre, tenía cierta legitimidad. ¿Qué más podríamos hacer en todo caso? Si simplemente comenzábamos a caminar corríamos el riesgo de alejarnos más del campamento, tampoco era una buena idea ponernos histéricos y comenzar a gritar, además de agotarnos, nada garantizaba que nuestras voces fueran escuchadas. Dormir parecía una buena opción, teníamos sacos y algo de comida en la mochila de supervivencia que había cargado conmigo. Usando el poco sentido común que me quedaba ayudé a Mamoru a calmar a Sun-Hee y Sentai, aparentemente más vulnerables que nosotros a la situación, mientras que Kenji se sentaba sobre el césped a unos metros de nosotros, ensimismado. Incluso Shamisen estaba sumido en un atípico silencio mientras nos observaba con sus ojos profundos y misteriosos, meneando la cola. Tuvieron que pasar sólo unos minutos para que ambos terminaran profundamente dormidos, como a cualquier niño que conozco, el miedo y el agotamiento terminaron por vencerlos.

El ángel y yo caminamos hasta Kenji, y al llegar a su lado nos sentamos también. Miré al cielo, oscuro por la hora, vacío de estrellas, pero aun así, pintado con índigo claro, regalándonos un poco de luz. Era como estar dentro de una enorme cúpula, no había viento, la temperatura era, si no agradable, si soportable.

Tenía miedo.

No era la primera vez que lo sentía, el vampiro que atacó a papá y mamá, el hermano de Mamoru (Miguel) me habían hecho sentirlo antes, pero esto era diferente… no sabía si papá o mamá vendrían por nosotros, nadie me había hecho la promesa de que estaríamos bien como en ocasiones anteriores, y las circunstancias no daban cabida a mis propias habilidades para encontrar una salida.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna suposición acerca de lo que está pasando?— Pregunté luego de un buen rato de silencio.

—No pasó nada. Sólo nos perdimos, es todo, mandarán un equipo para encontrarnos en algún momento, o nuestros mismos padres vendrán—. Respondió Kenji con cierto desgano.

—Imposible—. Dijo Mamoru mirando al cielo vacío. —Pudimos haber salido del camino, incluso llegar a otra parte de la montaña, pero en condiciones normales cualquiera de nosotros se las hubiera arreglado para encontrar el camino de vuelta. Eso sólo quiere decir que estas no son condiciones normales.

—Estás paranoico. Ambos lo están—. Dijo él sin levantar la mirada, haciéndome exasperar.

—No sé si ya lo notaste, pero no hay una sola estrella en el cielo, Kenji, no hay animales, ni siquiera hay viento.

Estaba pensando en qué más decirle, en tratar de convencerlo de que algo raro estaba pasando, pero no fue necesario. Él lo sabía, quizás era más consciente que nosotros de lo que sucedía, pero por primera vez lo veía en negación, temeroso, lleno de incertidumbre.

Supongo que era lógico. De todos nosotros él era el único que no había estado verdaderamente solo, siempre había alguien aunque fuera en sus oídos, orientándolo, pero ahora nadie le acompañaba o guiaba, estaba abandonado junto con nosotros a mitad de una montaña que no parecía tener el mínimo afán de dejarnos salir, y trataba de minimizar sus propios miedos a través de la indiferencia o la negación.

Al tratar de confirmar mis deducciones con Mamoru, siempre capaz de percibir que pasa dentro del corazón de otras personas (en especial niños), me encontré con una mueca de confusión e intranquilidad muy parecida a la de Kenji.

—No puedo sentirlo, Ryoko—. Me dijo serio como nunca antes. —No puedo saber qué es lo que está sintiendo… es horrible, es como estar si me hubiera quedado sordo de un solo oído…

Papá me contó sobre una experiencia semejante que tuvo cuando iba a la preparatoria con mamá, en la cual fue llevado a una enorme mansión en las montañas y encerrado ahí contra su voluntad. Según lo que él me dijo, fue incluso tentado ahí adentro, y al final fue la tía Yuki quien averiguó la manera de sacarlos. Esto, sin embargo, es muy diferente, no hay comodidades ni lujos, y aun cuando todos somos especiales de algún modo, vamos… sólo somos niños… Sentai y Sun-Hee no son menos valerosos que nosotros, sólo fueron más sinceros en cuanto a cómo se sentían con toda la situación, y aunque trataba de mantenerme serena, estaba muy asustada… ¿y si no pudiéramos salir de ahí?

* * *

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo me deslicé sobre una de las bolsas de dormir y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, la luz del día ya era potente. Pensé esperanzada que sabiendo la hora y la marcha del sol podría hacer una ruta para volver al campamento… ya para ese momento debían estar todos muy asustados, y una vez más sería nuestra culpa… bien, sería mi culpa… aunque es justo decir que un castigo es a lo que menos temo. Mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban a la luz diurna miré mi reloj. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, y podía escuchar la voz de mis amigos hablando a unos metros de donde yo dormía. Aparentemente Kenji y Mamoru se las habían arreglado para hacer una diminuta fogata y habían dispuesto rocas alrededor.

—¿Dormiste bien?— Me preguntó Mamoru al verme acercarme al grupo.

—Más o menos… ahora sí, comenzaremos nuestro camino de regreso a casa… ¡Demonios!— Mamá seguramente me habría dado un pellizco por maldecir, pero no pude ocultar mi frustración. Al mirar al cielo pude darme cuenta de que el cielo, aún a pesar de que era luminoso, no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de sol, como si la luz viniera de todo el cielo.

—Imaginamos que reaccionarías así, pero no debes preocuparte, Sun-Hee ya está trabajando en cómo salir de aquí—. Dijo el ángel mientras me tendía un plato desechable repleto de setas.

—¿Es seguro comer esto?— Pregunté con desconfianza mientras aspiraba el aroma del improvisado guisado.

—Claro que sí, yo mismo los busqué y seleccioné. Sé mucho de esto—. Respondió Kenji con las mejillas repletas de comida.

—Razón de más para no comer—. Kenji no tuvo que replicar ante mi comentario, mi propio estómago lo hizo… con un gruñido muy sonoro que hizo que sintiera el rostro muy caliente.

—Bueno, si no mueres envenenada con los hongos, seguramente morirás de hambre. ¡Es seguro, come de una vez para que podamos irnos!

—¿E ir a dónde? No sabemos ni dónde estamos, en lugar de volver, vamos a perdernos aún más.

Todos guardaron silencio luego de que dije eso, Kenji incluso lanzó un suspiro molesto al aire.

—¿No has pensado que por un momento tu enorme inteligencia no sea nuestra única forma de resolver un problema?— Dijo mientras dejaba de lado su desayuno. —¿Por qué menosprecias de esa manera nuestras habilidades y aportaciones?

—¿Qué…? ¡No, no es eso lo que quise decir…!

—¡Pues así sonó! ¡Sun-Hee se ha esforzado mucho por encontrar una salida! ¡Ella estaba ansiosa por hacértela saber!— Miré a mi amiga… había dejado de comer también, pero como la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa en silencio y algo deprimida, no noté que estaba más cabizbaja de lo usual mientras Kenji me reprendía.

—Sun-Hee… yo no quise…

—No importa, Ryoko…— Dijo ella con su voz suave mientras recuperaba parte del aplomo. —Y tú, Kenji, no seas tan exagerado. Bien… he aprendido algunos trucos en los últimos días, como seguramente ya deben saber, y entre ellos, está el hablar con algunos espíritus, no todos necesariamente de muertos…— miró con algo parecido a la gratitud hacia el círculo de árboles que nos tenía cautivos. —He podido despertarlos por un momento… ellos dicen que algo aquí los hizo cambiar de lugar, que estamos en los alrededores del campamento, pero que no tenemos oportunidad de salir si nos guiamos por lo que nuestros ojos nos muestran—. Me miró fijamente luego de eso. —También dicen que debes dejar de creer que el conocimiento es el control, y que debes confiar más en los que te rodean.

—Yo confío en ustedes—. Respondí en voz baja, sintiéndome algo ofendida.

—El camino es hacia allá—. Dijo la niña médium señalando hacia la izquierda de donde estábamos.

Miré el sendero que nos indicaba por unos segundos, e instintivamente pregunté: —¿Estás segura?

—A eso precisamente se refieren ellos, Ryoko. Debes confiar más y preguntar menos.

No pude hacer más que apretar mis puños con impotencia. Sabía que podía y debía confiar en la niña que tenía enfrente, pero también estaban mis conocimientos, que por toda mi vida han sido el eje en el cual descansa toda mi personalidad, y era eso precisamente lo que me había hecho quien soy… sin embargo, tuve que tragarme las ganas de refutar al ver que toda mi cuadrilla (Shamisen incluido) comenzaba a andar hacia donde la médium había indicado.

Caminamos algunos cientos de metros en línea recta, yo recordaba detalle a detalle el camino que habíamos seguido hasta el claro donde pasamos la noche, y por más que trataba de identificar cualquier cosa, no me resultaba posible ver un senderillo, corteza o roca que pareciera familiar. Era el camino incorrecto, mi mente me lo gritaba, pero no podíamos dar marcha atrás sin riesgo de alejarnos más del camino a casa.

* * *

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que estamos siguiendo?— Pregunté un rato después, cuando tuve la sensación de que llevábamos al menos medio día de caminar en círculos.

—El silencio—. Respondió Sun-Hee sin detener la marcha.

No pregunté más, sentí que cualquier respuesta que pudiera darme me haría sentir con mayor fuerza que nuestra marcha era aún menos atinada de lo que me parecía originalmente, sin embargo, ella estaba confiada, parecía haber recuperado sus habilidades al igual que el resto de mi brigada.

—¿Al menos podríamos descansar un poco?

—¿Otra vez?— Reprochó Kenji al escucharme. Era la tercera parada que haríamos por mi causa.

Tampoco respondí ante ese reclamo. Las piernas me dolían mucho, sudaba, tenía la garganta seca y sentía como me palpitaban las sienes por el esfuerzo. Todos mostraban cierto nivel de acuerdo con Kenji, pero él era el único que lo manifestaba. Sabía de antemano que no era precisamente una atleta, pero no pensé que mi rendimiento fuera tan mediocre… por fortuna para mí, antes de que el viajero del futuro hiciera un reclamo más, el grupo se detuvo bajo un inmenso árbol de eucalipto y pudimos sentarnos sobre sus poderosas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra alcanzando nuestra estatura. No podría decir que estaban molestos, era yo la que comenzaba a sentirse inútil ante toda la situación… ¿cómo es que esto está cansándome de esta forma? ¡Debería tener la misma condición que ellos! ¡Corro y juego igual que cualquiera de ellos…!

—¿Quién está ahí?— Exclamó de pronto Sentai poniéndose de pie de un salto y hablando hacia el lado opuesto del tronco en el que nos habíamos refugiado.

Estaba muy crispado, incluso Shamisen se erizó mientras mostraba los dientes y siseaba. Nos formamos todos detrás de él y nos preparamos mientras notábamos que los guijarros que rodeaban los pies de nuestro telépata temblaban, comenzando a luchar contra la gravedad.

—¿Qué sucede, Sentai?— Pregunté mientras me asomaba al lugar entré la sombra del follaje donde él trataba de escrutar.

—Puedo escuchar a alguien… sus pensamientos, pero son muy raros… si pudiera escucharlos un poco mejor…

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, de escuchar más aquello que sólo él podía, haciendo que todos nosotros contuviéramos el aliento…

Sentai profirió un largo grito tapándose los oídos mientras todos los demás éramos lanzados al suelo. Al levantar la vista vi polvo por todos lados y una fuerza invisible nos empujaba lejos del psíquico.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MÁS!— dichas esas palabras, Sentai estiró la derecha hacia la causa del "ruido", levantando la tierra y las rocas, y sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles al menos cien metros adelante.

—¡Debemos irnos!— Reaccionó primero Mamoru, avanzando como pudo hasta Sentai y tomándolo por el brazo.

—¿E ir a dónde?— Cuestioné yo con algo de impaciencia. Sabía que algo estaba lastimando al psíquico, pero correr sin rumbo nos alejaba cada vez más de casa.

—¡Sólo vámonos!

Sin hacer una pregunta más, comenzamos a correr en la dirección que el ángel marcaba, no supe por cuanto corrimos, sólo que no nos detuvimos voluntariamente. En nuestra carrera salimos de cualquier sendero marcado en la tierra y saltamos muchos arbustos, sin notar que el último de ellos nos llevaba directamente a un pequeño desfiladero por el que todos rodamos unos cuantos metros. Mientras caíamos pude escuchar las quejas de Mamoru y Sentai, la sorpresa de Kenji, un gritito de Sun-Hee y un largo y lastimero maullido de Shamisen, y sólo unos segundos después tenía el rostro cubierto de barro al terminar mi travesía poniendo primero la cara al caer.

Me senté sobre mis rodillas y miré alrededor… todo nuevo, todo desconocido… rayos, he armado en sólo horas rompecabezas que a cualquier persona le llevaría semanas, puedo hacer cálculos matemáticos mentalmente en los que cualquiera necesitaría ya no una calculadora, sino una computadora, ¡Recuerdo letra a letra cada libro que he leído desde que comencé a leer a los dos años! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no pueda hallar el camino de vuelta siendo que no nos hemos alejado ni siquiera un poco del campamento?!

—¿Ryoko?— Preguntó Mamoru con cautela mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí y se masajeaba el brazo sobre el que había caído.

—Estoy harta…— Era como si otra persona hablara a través de mí. —¡Yo debería poder sacarlos de aquí! ¡Se supone que yo soy su líder!

—Cálmate, será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que…

—¡¿Para qué los haga caer a un barranco más profundo?! ¡Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie por el cansancio! ¡No reconozco nada de aquí! ¡Tengo miedo, hambre y ganas de hacer pipí! ¡Detesto todo esto! ¡Ojalá no hubiéramos venido a este estúpido campamento en primer lugar!

No pude seguir hablando, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impidió y por unos minutos sólo pude escuchar mi propio llanto mientras los demás miraban en otra dirección. Sé que no es culpa de ellos, que todo esto es mi responsabilidad y que de mí depende que volvamos todos a casa…

—¿Terminaste tu berrinche?— Preguntó Kenji, pero sin imprimir el usual tono hiriente que solía utilizar conmigo. Luego dijo con serenidad: —No es tu responsabilidad ni tu culpa.

—Pero yo los traje aquí y…

—Yo no traté de detenerte aun cuando sabía que podía resultar peligroso…— Me interrumpió Mamoru —¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Somos niños en un bosque! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando accedí? Cómo puedes ver, también es mi culpa.

—Y mía también—, agregó Kenji, —pensé que una caminata nocturna por el bosque te daría una lección. Pude prevenir esto desde el principio.

—Y yo debí escuchar con más atención—. Dijo Sun-Hee.

—Yo pude haberlos obligado a quedarse en el campamento—. Intervino Sentai.

—Y yo tuve que haberlos delatado desde el primer momento, sin embargo, tampoco hice nada. Es culpa mía también—. Concluyo Shamisen.

—No es tu culpa… al menos no sólo tuya, ¿qué necesitas para confiar en nosotros y dejarnos ayudarte a salir de aquí?

Llegué en ese momento a una epifanía, até cabos y concluí que estaba cometiendo un error, uno trascendental por cierto: al igual que mamá, estaba subestimando a la gente que me rodeaba… ella tardó dos años en conocer la verdad sobre mis tíos y mi papá, y es porque tenía la idea de que ella sola podía hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa, tuvo que pasar algo terrible e incluso tuvieron que pasarle cosas malas a la gente que ella quería para que cayera en cuenta de que todo es mejor cuando permitimos que los más cercanos nos ayuden… tal como papá dice: cuando son dos, las penas son a la mitad y las alegrías al doble… y ese día éramos seis.

—Está pasando de nuevo…— Dijo de pronto Sun-Hee mirando las copas de los árboles e instintivamente tomando mis manos para levantarme.

—¿Qué cosa?— Pregunté al sentir una vibración bajo mis pies.

—El bosque se mueve de vuelta…

Pensé que eso era una metáfora, hasta que noté que en realidad los árboles se estremecían mientras que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer en un atardecer acelerado y sin sol…

**Capítulo 10.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Uff... fue un largo tiempo entre un capítulo y otro, pero al fin, helo aquí... ¿qué será exactamente lo que le depara a nuestra mini brigada en este lugar inhóspito... lo averiguaremos pronto.

¡No se olviden de dejar una opinión!


	12. Capítulo 11

Vaya... se tomó su tiempo... pero helo aquí: 2.0 capítulo 11. Espero estén disfrutando este argumento y no se olviden de dejar su opinión.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**_Todavía 12 de mayo, domingo._**

Ya antes había sentido un sismo. Los adultos suelen alterarse mucho cuando la tierra se mueve bajo sus pies, aunque yo debo admitir que me resulta más bien divertido que suceda. No obstante, en esa ocasión no me resultaba tan emocionante.

Lo que empezó como una sutil vibración bajo nuestros pies devino en poco tiempo en una sacudida que no nos permitía mantenernos en pie, e instintivamente todos nos tomamos de la mano, viendo con incredulidad que el paisaje a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a cambiar. Los árboles eran succionados por el suelo y volvían a aparecer lejos de nosotros, al igual que las rocas, los arbustos e incluso la tierra, hasta que un larguísimo par de minutos después, todo finalmente se detuvo, dejándonos a los seis sentados sobre suaves y redondeadas piedras multicolores en una amplia depresión del suelo.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!— Dijo repentinamente preocupado Kenji.

Tiró de mi mano mientras nos gritaba que corriéramos hacia nuestra derecha, me tardé bastante en darme cuenta del porqué de su preocupación: el suelo donde estábamos era en realidad una depresión de varios metros de ancho y muchos kilómetros de largo, aunque esa condición era oculta por los árboles a la distancia, había arena y rocas erosionadas. Estábamos en el lecho de un río. Cuando me di cuenta, pude ver una enorme masa de agua arrastrando todo a su paso y yendo directamente hacia nosotros. La impresión hizo que me distrajera y pisé una roca muy resbalosa, caí sobre mi rodilla derecha sintiendo como mi rótula salía de su lugar por un momento… sé que la lesión no era de gravedad, pero el dolor fue muy intenso y no me permitió levantarme.

Todos se detuvieron y comenzaron a deshacer lo andado.

—¡Sigan corriendo! ¡Pónganse a salvo!— Grité con la voz entrecortada mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ponerme de pie ayudada por Kenji y Mamoru.

Sun-Hee hizo caso a regañadientes, aunque Sentai obedeció de inmediato, y una vez de pie en la orilla, miró con aprehensión la mole acuática que nos arrastraría en sólo segundos. Mi peso no fue en absoluto un desafío para mi ángel y el viajero del tiempo, uno de cada brazo comenzaron a llevarme a la orilla, pero era ya muy tarde… estábamos a más de diez metros de la orilla, y comenzaba a sentir las primeras gotas que nos salpicaban y el aire empujado por el agua… no íbamos a lograrlo.

Cerré mis ojos cuando el ruido del agua se hizo ensordecedor mientras que Mamoru, respondiendo a su instinto angelical, nos abrazó a Kenji y a mí, poniéndose de espaldas a la corriente, preparado para recibir el primer impacto.

Sentai gritó desde la orilla, abrí los ojos al notar que el agua no nos había golpeado y sólo entonces noté lo increíble y poderoso que era nuestro psíquico. Sobre nuestras cabezas flotaba una cúpula de agua, inmóvil, sin embargo, no congelada…

—¡Dense prisa!— Gritó Sun-Hee notando el enorme esfuerzo que le estaba representando a Sentai el sacarnos del río, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la obedecimos.

Libramos en un instante la distancia y en un salto los tres caímos de bruces sobre la suave arena de la orilla, y un instante después escuchamos a Sentai exhalar al mismo tiempo que el ruido del agua detrás de nosotros nos indicó que su poderosa marcha al fin continuaba. Un instante después, los cinco se hicieron un círculo alrededor mío y preguntaban si estaba bien, si podía continuar la marcha, y me sentí tan endeudada con todos ellos…

—Tranquilos, no es tan terrible, es un golpecito, estaré bien en un segundo—. Dije mientras trataba de ponerme de pie.

De acuerdo, estaba lastimada, mi lesión ciertamente no era incapacitante, pero si era dolorosa y reduciría aún más mi de por sí penoso rendimiento. Tratando de restar importancia a mi lesión pregunté a Sun-Hee hacia donde deberíamos seguir y una vez todos convencidos, comenzamos a caminar conmigo al final de la fila y renqueando, eventualmente dejando salir un lamento bajito para evitar que Kenji me mirara feo. Mamoru, solícito como siempre se emparejaba conmigo y me preguntaba si podía seguir o si debía llevarme a cuestas, invitación a la que por cierto, me negué.

* * *

**_13 de mayo, lunes._**

El cielo se había vuelto más obscuro. En unos minutos más no sería conveniente seguir adelante y comenzamos a buscar un claro donde acampar por segunda vez. Nuestros papás deben estar locos de preocupación en este momento, han pasado prácticamente dos días desde que salimos del campamento y no hemos visto una sola señal de otro ser humano. Pensé que el panorama era obscuro, que las cosas no podrían empeorar.

Pero por supuesto, me equivoqué.

—¿Dónde está Sentai?— Preguntó casi en un grito Sun-Hee mirando en todas direcciones, y todos la imitamos de inmediato.

—Iba a tu lado—. Respondió Kenji asustando.

—¡Sé que iba a mi lado! ¡Sólo lo perdí de vista un instante!

—¿Qué es ese ruido?— Pregunté yo un momento después, al escuchar como las ramas de los árboles a nuestro alrededor crujían… seguramente era Sentai… se había separado un momento del grupo y vendría de regreso…

—¡AUXILIO!

El grito de Sun-Hee me heló la sangre al momento mismo que vi como las delgadas ramas del sauce delante de nosotros se enredaban en sus brazos y piernas, los tres alcanzamos a tomarla de las manos, pero la fuerza del enorme árbol era muy superior y no se esforzó ni un poco en arrebatarnos a nuestra compañera médium. Desesperados vimos como al llegar a la parte más alta nuestra amiga perdió las fuerzas y quedó suspendida, inconsciente. En el roble de al lado encontré a Sentai, igualmente dormido, aparentemente siendo la primera víctima de esos árboles móviles. Eso no era todo. La cuadrilla de al menos una veintena de enormes árboles se cerraba a nuestro alrededor, robando la poca luz que quedaba del cielo de madrugada, serpenteando sus ramas.

—¡Basta! ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?— Preguntó Mamoru desesperado mientras los tres formábamos un circulo y Shamisen se montaba a mi hombro, erizado.

Un nuevo latigazo salió de un altísimo abedul enredando en un único movimiento a Shamisen, que fue arrancado de mi hombro mientras pelaba frenéticamente con sus patas delanteras contra las hojas del brazo captor, justo al momento que un pino cercano rompía el suelo con su raíces, alcanzando a Mamoru, que peleó valientemente por un par de minutos antes de ser sometido por la rugosa madera y enviado a dormir a la copa.

Por fin, el blanco tronco de un eucalipto bajó casi por completo para levantar a Kenji, me aferré a su mano, e incluso me elevé unos metros del suelo tratando de evitar que fuera capturado, pero fue inútil. Caí sentada unos instantes después y vi al viajero del tiempo forcejear unos segundos más antes de que su finalmente quedara inconsciente.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Correr? ¿Ocultarme? La respuesta era no, no huiría y dejaría solos a mis amigos de esa forma, en cuanto a esconderme, no había muchos lugares los cuales elegir para hacerlo… debía enfrentarlo, cualquier cosa que estuviera jugándonos esta mala pasada y no sólo porque no tuviera elección… le está haciendo daño a mis amigos, seguramente ha hecho preocupar a mis papás y tíos, y no voy a permitirlo… fuera lo que fuese, le haría frente ahí mismo, me han enseñado en casa que sólo enfrentando a los problemas se les puede solucionar.

Armada de valor, me puse de pie mientras miraba aquellos árboles que habían secuestrado a mis compañeros, mientras que sus copas se cerraban más y más, formando una alta y gruesa cúpula de espesa vegetación, llevándose todo rastro de la mortecina luz que quedaba. Tomé la lámpara LED de mi mochila y esperé a que el movimiento cesara. Al final, cayó el silencio. Estaba presa entre troncos deformados que creaban una celda sin ventanas al exterior, encendí mi linterna cuando las últimas hojas caían de la cúpula superior y reinaba la tensa tranquilidad propia de un evento único.

—Libera a mis amigos—. Ordené tratando de no sonar asustada.

—¿Es todo?— Respondió la misma voz desconocida que me había llevado a ese bosque en primer lugar algunas noches atrás.

—T-también quiero que todos volvamos a casa.

—¿Y por qué? No parece que tuvieras la necesidad ni de recuperar a estos seres ni de ir a ningún lado—. Mientras esas palabras sonaban, la voz dejó de ser omnipresente para proyectarse desde un solo punto justo delante de mí, en el momento mismo que una nueva y pequeña luz comenzaba a emerger de la tierra, de donde algo parecía brotar. —Eres una criatura única, increíble y muy interesante… pudiste salir de aquí en cualquier momento, incluso acabar con nosotros de sólo desearlo, pero no lo has hecho… no creo que siquiera seas consciente de todo lo que podrías hacer.

Frente a mí crecía aceleradamente una planta de tallos amarillos resplandecientes que pronto iluminó toda la improvisada jaula de madera, sus hojas pequeñas y tiernas dejaban caer un rocío igualmente luminoso que se evaporaba antes de llegar al suelo, y algunos capullos verdes y rojos amenazaban con reventar en flor en cualquier momento.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Pregunté sin poder dejar de mirar aquel espectáculo de luces.

—Gran pregunta, no podría respondértela sin preguntarte lo mismo, pero sé que no estás lista para dar tal respuesta.

La voz finalmente dejó de ser etérea. La planta dejó de crecer y sus flores comenzaron a abrirse. La más grande, de color rojo brillante en lo más alto del tallo (aproximadamente de mi estatura), abrió sus pétalos que casi inmediatamente cayeron marchitos, mientras que el bulbo tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un niño… o más bien, de una niña, mismo proceso que atravesaban las flores verdes más pequeñas, que en segundos devinieron en manos y pies, los últimos separándose del tallo, que también perdió la frescura y comenzaba a degradarse a espaldas del ser.

Miré con atención a esa extraña criatura que cada vez más tomaba el aspecto de una persona, parecía serena, incluso sonriente mientras andaba con paso suave hacia mí. ¿Qué es lo que era? Por algún momento llegué a pensar que sería una ninfa o un hada del bosque… no sería tan descabellado, y la verdad es que ya nada a esas alturas me habría sorprendido.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Pregunté retrocediendo un paso al sentir que comenzaba a invadir mi espacio personal.

—Es difícil de explicar, pero no soy "yo", sino "nosotros", y tú puedes llamarnos "Sekai". No somos de por aquí, aunque no venimos de muy lejos, nuestro hogar es un pequeño satélite marrón que gira alrededor del mundo de las tormentas…

—¿Europa?— El hada pareció sorprendida por mi intervención, la descripción que me daba me parecía consistente con una luna marrón girando alrededor de un mundo de tormentas: Europa, una de las lunas de Júpiter.

—Supongo que aquí la conocen así. Nosotros éramos una raza muy diferente a la suya, alcanzamos niveles de conocimiento y cultura muy altos, pero hace varios millones de años el sol se enfrió, obligándonos a abandonar la superficie de nuestro hogar y haciéndonos refugiarnos cerca del núcleo, donde aún hay algo de calor. Hemos intentado por muchos medios salvar a nuestra raza de la extinción y por ello nos aventuramos entre las estrellas, pidiendo ayuda, pero al parecer nadie en el universo se interesaría por un pequeño satélite congelado. Y finalmente llegamos al punto crítico en el cual no nos queda otra opción que la supervivencia, aun cuando tengamos que obtener por la fuerza aquello que precisamos para salvarnos… por eso estamos aquí, por eso te buscamos a ti, Ryoko Suzumiya.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo esto?— Dije retrocediendo aún más, temerosa por las implicaciones de las palabras del ente.

—Hemos averiguado cosas en nuestra búsqueda por el cosmos, y se habla de unos años para acá de que en nuestro propio sistema solar una especie fue capaz de alcanzar el potencial de la Autoevolución, algo tan raro e inmenso que muchas otras razas a lo largo y ancho del cosmos lo estudiarán por generaciones, porque en esa única pieza viviente está la respuesta al misterio de la existencia misma, y con algo de suerte, la clave de la salvación de nuestra especie…— Agudizó sus ojos verde esmeralda. —Y sé que el Potencial de la Autoevolución eres tú.

—Bien…— Dije mientras me echaba más atrás, ahora de verdad asustada por cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar luego, —¿y exactamente cómo es que yo podría ayudarlos a salvarse?

—Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud… si nuestros sabios te estudian, seguramente encontrarán algo.

—¿Y dónde es que están estos sabios…? Podríamos ir a visitarlos en otro momento…— Dije augurando algo malo al ver a la niña crecer aún, más mientras su piel tersa como la de un durazno comenzaba a hacerse rígida y sus brillantes colores se obscurecían y opacaban.

—No en otro momento…— Respondió al tiempo su voz se engrosaba. —nuestra gente no tiene tiempo… deberás ir con nosotros ahora.

—No creo que a mi familia le guste mucho ese plan… tú sabes, podrían sentirse ofendidos si quisieran llevarme, y no es por presumir, pero no tengo una familia precisamente… normal…

—Cuanta confianza para alguien que no tiene otra salida.

—Es sólo que no quisiera dejar a mis amigos solos…

—¿Estos pequeños entes? Si tal es tu preocupación por ellos, tal vez deberíamos quitarlos de en medio—. Dichas esas palabras, noté como las ramas y lianas que apresaban a mis amigos dormidos comenzaban a tensarse alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—¡Espera! ¡No los lastimes!

—¿Por qué no? Tú misma estás diciéndome que no quisieras abandonarlos…— Detuvo su oración como dándose cuenta de algo… al parecer, igual que como pasaba con la tía Yuki, le resulta difícil entender las relaciones entre las personas. —Ah, vaya… y dime, Ryoko Suzumiya… si yo respeto la vida de estos seres, ¿accederás a venir con nosotros?

—¿Y cuándo volvería…?

—Eso no podría saberlo… pero creo que es un cambio justo: yo te daré la vida de estos niños, y tú salvarás a mi especie de la desaparición. ¿Qué dices entonces…? ¿Nos vamos…?

¿Cómo podría responder a eso…? Papá y mamá me han enseñado que lo más importante es la vida, y esta criatura está pidiéndome que salve muchas, entre ellas las de mis amigos… por eso me llamó a este bosque, por eso hizo que nos perdiéramos en él… todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, quería ver a mis papas, a mis tíos y a todos los que quiero… tal vez no sea muy tardado, quizás vuelva enseguida… aunque el satélite Europa está a más de seis mil millones de kilómetros… pero no dejaría que a nadie le pasara algo malo por mi culpa… iría.

—D-de acuerdo… iré contigo—. Dije al fin, relajándome. Pude ver un conato de sonrisa en sus ahora anquilosadas facciones mientras caminaba hacia ella…

—Sobre…— Dijo Kenji abriendo pesadamente los ojos desde las altas copas que lo aprisionaban. —¡Sobre mi cadáver, engendro!

No pude entender cómo, pero se balanceó en las ramas hasta que sus pies encontraron apoyo en uno de los muros de la jaula de madera, y con fuerza se lanzó hacia Sekai, que lo miró incrédula, ignoro de donde habrá sacado Kenji tanta fuerza pero arremetió con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo vegetal haciéndolo caer sobre su costado y obteniendo bastante pulpa de él.

—Criatura diminuta e insignificante… ¡pagarás por esto!— Lanzó uno de los tallos que hacía las veces de un brazo hacia el viajero del tiempo, que se había plantado frente a mí… ¿cómo es que despertaron?

Kenji se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero no fue necesario. A medio camino Mamoru cayó sobre el brazo con un buen trozo de madera entre las manos, muy parecido al enorme cuchillo nepalés que utilizaba en su forma de ángel, cortándolo de un solo golpe. —Ustedes no saben lo que hacen, ¡una especie entera peligra!

—Pero no vas a llevarte a Ryoko— Dijo Sentai mientras que una poderosa fuerza invisible lanzaba a la secuestradora hacia uno de los muros de madera, haciéndolo cimbrar y abriendo un pequeño espacio hacia la claridad de la noche.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieren… ¡que estos árboles los sepulten!— A pesar de que gritó a toda voz y con toda la seguridad del mundo, los árboles se mecieron apenas un poco. —¿Por qué no obedecen? ¡A ellos, he dicho!

—Ellos no quieren hacerlo—. Dijo Sun-Hee serena, con Shamisen en brazos mientras llegaba a nosotros. —Tú, con tu extraña magia los hiciste hacer cosas que ellos no querían… y ahora ellos quieren volver al lugar donde pertenecen, y vivir con la tranquilidad que sólo estas montañas pueden ofrecerles… no hay nada aquí para ti.

La niña planta volvió a hacerse pequeña como nosotros y de colores brillantes, lanzándonos una mirada decepcionada y desdeñosa.

—Que quede claro… no vamos a rendirnos, volverán a saber de nosotros en poco tiempo.

La luz que manaba de ella se apagó repentinamente, mientras que su cuerpecito se marchitaba y hacía polvo frente a nosotros, justo en ese momento, la tierra volvió a sacudirse, esta vez más violentamente, haciendo que en un primer momento me asustara mucho… sin embargo, cuando la cúpula de árboles se abrió pude ver claramente como las estrellas en el cielo comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente hasta que se adueñaron por completo de la bóveda celeste, regalándonos nuevamente con su luz.

* * *

_**12 de mayo, domingo… sí, otra vez.**_

Terminé tendida bocarriba, muy mareada, cansada y hambrienta, y me tomó un tiempo considerable reincorporarme, en especial por el molesto dolor en mi rodilla lastimada, mientras que mi brigada volvía a ponerse de pie. Podríamos reemprender el camino de vuelta a casa, todos debían estar ya muy preocupados para ese momento…

—¡Ryoko!— Escuché a la distancia en una voz conocida…

—¡Mamá!— Respondí mientras indicaba al resto que me siguiera y echábamos todos a correr por un sendero colina abajo.

—¡Están aquí, puedo escucharlos!

Escuché los pasos presurosos de al menos veinte personas y terminando una pequeña curva de la vereda pude ver igual número de linternas, al frente de dicha compañía estaban mis padres y mis tíos Yuki e Itsuki.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿dónde se habían metido?— Preguntó papá tomándome en brazos mientras que una pequeña cuadrilla de paramédicos se hacía cargo del resto.

—¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No debí llevarlos al bosque! ¡No quise preocuparlos…!

—Tranquila, tranquila… por suerte no se alejaron mucho, pensé que deberíamos subir hasta la cima de la montaña para encontrarlos… ahora volvamos al campamento, aún les queda un día de actividades… y por lo que más quieran, no vuelvan a alejarse.

La tía Yuki se acercó después de verificar que Mamoru estuviera bien.

—Creo que esto ya no sirve, ¿te molesta si me lo llevo? Trataré de repararlo—. Dijo mientras tomaba mi reloj de puso de mi muñeca, que se quedó con las manecillas marcando las nueve.

Y mientras las comitiva volvía al campamento por lo que consideraron una travesura menor hecha por algunos niños, una pequeña figura corría hacia nosotros con mal contenida alegría.

—¡Están todos a salvo! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!— Sakura llegó hasta nosotros y uno a unos nos abrazó… creo que es la primera vez que cualquiera de nosotros recibía una muestra de tan sincero aprecio por alguien ajeno a nuestra familia, y yo me sentía muy conmovida por eso.

Después de preguntarnos a todos lo que había pasado, comenzó a caminar animadamente hasta llegar a la administradora del campamento, y le sugirió la idea de preparar algo de comer para nosotros.

—Fue ella—. Dijo de pronto Mamoru mirando a la niña de ojos verdes con embeleso.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Ella estuvo muy preocupada por nosotros todo el tiempo, y su deseo de vernos bien de vuelta a todos fue tan puro, legítimo y poderoso que tuvo efecto real en nosotros… ¿acaso no lo sentiste? Ella fue la que nos hizo despertar, la que nos dio fuerzas cuando todo iba mal… en muchos aspectos, es como tú, es una niña sumamente especial, tiene dones que ni siquiera imagina.

—Por eso te tiene tan enamorado, ¿verdad?

—Cállate.

Un momento… papá mencionó que quedaba un día de actividades… ¿entonces aún es domingo…?

* * *

_Conduje en un tranquilo silencio de vuelta a casa mientras todos recuperábamos la calma luego de una noche tan agitada. Haruhi incluso comenzaba a cabecear en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Koizumi miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Una vez más, quien seguramente tenía mucho más que decir, era Nagato, ensimismada en el reloj tomado a mi hija._

—_¿Estás bien, Nagato? ¿Te asustó mucho lo que pasó hoy?— Pregunté tratando de remediar su inquietud._

—_Sí, pero es por razones distintas a las que crees._

—_Pues cuéntanos entonces._

_Nos mostró el sucio reloj de pulso de Ryoko, que marcaba las nueve en punto. Asumí que se había detenido la noche anterior, sería lo lógico._

—_Este reloj se descompuso a las nueve de la mañana del domingo doce de mayo._

—_No quisiera contradecirte, pero faltan más de seis horas para eso._

—_Precisamente. He corrido un análisis de envejecimiento en el reloj, y Ryoko y compañía no estuvieron perdidos sólo el par de horas que nosotros registramos. Estuvieron en el bosque treinta y tres horas, once minutos y catorce segundos. No es necesario que te detengas o que volvamos al campamento—. Dijo con voz plana al sentir que frenaba el auto. —He puesto un perímetro de seguridad, estarán a salvo mientras estudio las muestras dejadas en este reloj, lo único que tengo por seguro en este momento es que hubo intervención de entidades que no pertenecen a este planeta._

_Bien… y mi pregunta era: Nagato, ¿cómo demonios pretendes que duerma tranquilo después de escuchar que mi hija y sus amigos fueron secuestrados por aliens…? Sin ofender, claro…_

**Capítulo 11.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí lo tienen. Espero los haya gustado, y aún hay muchas cosas más por saber y descubrir, ¡Recuerden dejar un review y hasta la actualización!

P. S.: Este capítulo ha llegado a ustedes por patrocinio de YudAida.


	13. Capítulo 12

¡Saludos! ¡Feliz Apocalipsis! ¡O feliz año nuevo! Lo que pase primero... Y como no me pude aguantar, les traigo un nuevo episodio de 2.0.

Debo hacer la mención de que comenzaré una nueva mini-historia y una vez más nace de una idea que Iori-Jestez me compartió hace mucho tiempo, aunque este capítulo es únicamente la introducción, y se enfoca más en un hecho trascendente para la pequeña Ryoko... pero no me hagan caso a mí, sino al relato.

Y recuerden, háganle saber a este humilde escritor novato lo que piensan del escrito, no podría tener mejor regalo de navidad que ese.

¡Felices fiestas para todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

_No pude ocultar mi emoción al ver a Ryoko plantarse a un lado de Haruhi esa mañana. Se había levantado muy temprano, quizás antes que nosotros y sabiendo que somos gente de hábitos fue a alcanzarnos al _dojo_, donde esperó algunos segundos después de darnos los buenos días para comenzar con lo que se convertiría en una costumbre familiar en los años venideros. Concentrada y serena miraba a Haruhi haciendo formas para luego imitarla lo mejor que podía, sin embargo, el tipo de ejercicios que hacía mi esposa para ese momento eran algo avanzados para ella, y luego de darle un par de indicaciones en voz baja, comenzaron a hacer _katas_ básicas muy bien sincronizadas para ser una primera sesión._

* * *

**_20 de mayo, lunes._**

Las clases son aburridas. No me mal entiendan, me encanta venir a la escuela, pero algunas cosas son sumamente sencillas para mí, como las tablas de multiplicar o las ciencias naturales… escucho a la profesora Kuroi hablar del inicio de la vida hace miles de millones de años y pienso en que es siquiera difícil de imaginar cuanto tiempo es eso, en especial cuando el tiempo tiene unidades de medición tan ambiguas: cuando estoy jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa que me resulta entretenida, da la impresión de que fueran sólo unos minutos cuando en realidad son horas las que han pasado, y por el contrario, cuando es tedioso y aburrido, el tiempo simplemente camina más despacio a propósito, regocijándose de nuestro fastidio, como en esta clase, por ejemplo.

Me giro a un lado y veo a Mamoru igual de aburrido que yo, sólo que él tiene la decencia de fingir que pone atención. Sun-Hee en el lugar siguiente mira la pizarra con los ojos casi cerrados, y Sentai bosteza con la barbilla recargada sobre sus brazos en el escritorio.

Enfrente de Mamoru y diagonal a mí, Kenji garabatea entusiasmado en su cuaderno, la clase si le interesa (al menos más que a nosotros), pero está esperando a que lleguemos a un momento específico del estudio de la historia de la Tierra.

—Este periodo es conocido como la era Mesozoica o Secundaria, que se divide en tres periodos, qué son…

La mano de Kenji se dispara al infinito rápidamente, Kuroi apenas se volvió a verlo y él respondió:

—¡Triásico, Jurásico y Cretácico!

—Exacto. ¿Y alguien sabe qué formas de vida fueron las más importantes durante este periodo?

—¡Los dinosaurios!— Exclamó el niño del futuro, radiante.

Es curioso que lo diga, pero tiene gustos muy bien definidos, en cambio, yo no podría decir a ciencia cierta cuál es la diferencia entre la cosas que me gustan y las que verdaderamente me apasionan… sólo puedo decir algo con seguridad: todo debe hallarse en perfecto equilibro, y eso es algo que heredé de la tía Yuki, su estandarte de vida, la búsqueda incansable de la armonía.

Sólo hasta que pensé mucho en ello es que pude llegar a la conclusión de que esa es la causa por la cual papá y mamá practican un arte marcial, lo de las habilidades para pelear es meramente un extra, una ventaja adicional que resulta del equilibrio… yo quiero eso, y es por esa razón que he comenzado a entrenar junto con mamá, aunque hay cosas en el estilo de papá que también me gustaría aprender.

No parecía haber nada de anormal ese día, aunque aún flotaban en el aire preguntas sobre Sekai y sus propósitos de llevarme lejos de aquí, pero ese sería un misterio que comenzaría a develarse más adelante. Así fue como sin darme cuenta llegamos hasta ese lunes, con una semana de lo más normal y sin ningún incidente digno de mención. A la hora del almuerzo comí junto con mi club, aunque ciertamente éramos menos, comenzando con que Mamoru no quitaba su atención de aquella niña de ojos esmeralda que, según él, era una de las principales responsables de nuestra salida del bosque en el campamento, y por consiguiente, de nuestro regreso a casa. Aprovechando el lapso en el cual los tres varones del equipo y Sakura se levantan de la mesa para jugar, me senté en la mampostería que rodeaba el patio junto con Sun-Hee, la cual miraba con su usual nostalgia hacia el campo de juegos.

—¿Qué sabes sobre ella?— Pregunté luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Sakura. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa noche que escapamos del bosque?

A lo largo de su corta vida Sun-Hee ha tenido que lidiar con el miedo de ser diferente, de que aquellas cosas que sólo ella puede ver la alejen de los amigos o los seres queridos, pero por fortuna se encontró con nosotros, y gracias a ello un tímido destello de luz inunda sus ojos cuando hablamos de esos temas, pues puede abordarlos sin temor a que la rechacemos, que incluso la alentemos, porque al menos a mí me fascina ver cuán diferente y especial es, y que al igual que ella, no soy un bicho raro.

—Me han contado muchas cosas sobre ella. Es una niña muy interesante, y en el futuro hará cosas maravillosas e increíbles… salvará al mundo en más de una forma.

—Nuestra Brigada también lo hará cuando seamos adultos, ¿no es así?— Pregunté optimista.

—Claro que sí… sin embargo, ella no deberá esperar tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Los espíritus viven en un mundo sin tiempo, y a veces dicen cosas que ellos creen que ya han pasado, pero que para nosotros aún no suceden…— Dicho eso, tomó mi mano y me pidió me concentrara… al mirar a mis amigos correr pude ver a alguien que no había notado que estuviera ahí: una mujer muy joven que observaba con serenidad del otro lado del patio—. Ella es Nadeshiko, por lo general está junto con Sakura, o si no con su hermano o su papá.

—¿Acaso ella…?

—Sí. Es alguien que ama profundamente a los tres, y por eso mismo aún no se va… he visto almas en pena, sin embargo, ella no lo es del todo, y según me ha dicho no se ha marchado porque cree que aún tiene cosas que hacer con ellos, aunque ellos no se den cuenta del todo de que ella sigue aquí—. Entendí la inquietud de ese espíritu errante, sin embargo, lo mejor sería no pensar en ello… si lo hacía, terminaría llorando de un momento a otro. Sun-Hee continuó: —Ella ha dicho algunas cosas que aún no han pasado, nada concreto en realidad… sólo que en su futuro hay cosas increíbles y mágicas, y lo dice refiriéndose a ella aún como una niña, así que no debe faltar mucho para que eso pase. Y también menciona a menudo un nombre… quizás alguien que será importante para ella.

Estuve a punto de preguntar por dicho nombre cuando la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo terminó y debimos volver al salón… me pregunto si dicho nombre será el de cierto ángel guardián camuflado.

* * *

Así, las clases terminaron al pasar de las horas sin incidentes, el tío de Sentai llegó, llevándoselo, al igual que la madre de Sun-Hee, que ese día tenía que ir a la casa de los Sumeragi a seguir con sus "clases especiales", quedándonos sólo Mamoru, Kenji, Sakura y yo.

Cada día, invariablemente, Kenji espera a que llegue algunos de mis padres o tíos a por mí para marcharse, siempre al lado opuesto al que voy yo, siempre solo, mientras que Mamoru y yo casi siempre vamos al mismo lugar. Esa tarde las puertas de la escuela comenzaron a quedarse vacías rápidamente, y sólo unos minutos pasada la hora de la salida el barullo de los niños y sus padres había desaparecido entre el canto de las cigarras y el graznido de los cuervos, quedándonos sólo nosotros esperando.

—Creo que Tôya no vendrá hoy… me ha dicho que cuando pase más de media hora, es que no vendrá por quedarse a hacer actividades de algún club…— Nos miró con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras agitaba la cabeza, haciendo que las dos diminutas coletas hechas en su cabello castaño se agitarán cómicamente—. Será la primera vez que vaya a casa sola… ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Nos despedimos de ella y no pude evitar reír un poco al verla andar con paso dudoso en la dirección en la que siempre la lleva su hermano en bicicleta. No debe vivir muy lejos. Aun así, alguien a mi lado parecía tan ansioso como ella mientras la veía caminar.

—No creo que sea seguro que ella…— Comenzó Mamoru con voz tímida.

—¿Qué estás esperando para acompañarla?— Interrumpí al ángel.

—¿Qué…? ¡No, no es necesario…!

—¡Apresúrate o no vas a alcanzarla!

Ya no me respondió, aunque nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma mientras que corría tras la niña y le gritaba que lo esperara.

Kenji y yo nos quedamos ahí, esperando en medio de ese brillante y caluroso día de primavera, sentados en la barda a un lado de la puerta de la escuela. Comenzaba a preguntarme en qué momento llegaría cualquiera por mí, hacía calor y tenía hambre.

—Y… ¿Cómo van tus lecciones?— Se atrevió al fin, tratando de poner el gesto más casual posible, aunque sin lograrlo del todo.

—¿Qué lecciones?

—Se supone que comenzarías a entrenar con tus papás luego de lo que pasó en el bosque.

—Ah, claro… sí, ya comencé, aunque para ver cualquier resultado debo trabajar mucho según mamá…

—¿Podríaverde-mañaneneparque?— Me interrumpió repentinamente ansioso.

—¿Perdona?

Tomó aliento y se serenó, luego repitió:

—¿Podría verte mañana en el parque? Por la tarde, después de clases.

—Sí… ¿Y los demás?

—No. Sólo tú y yo…

—Muy bien…

—Bien—. Comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de siempre, dejándome ahí, algo atontada, no por otra cosa sino por lo arrebatado de su comportamiento. Se dio la vuelta sin dejar de andar, caminando de espaldas: —¡No te vayas a _rajar_!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que no te vayas a arrepentir.

—De acuerdo…— Dije aún más confundida mientras veía como aquel burdo niño sonreía aún más.

—¡Es una cita entonces…! Eh… bueno, no una cita, cita, tú sabes… ¡Hasta mañana!

Y sin más, se perdió en la primera esquina.

—¿Y exactamente ese niño qué pretende?— Preguntó papá a mis espaldas, recién llegado.

—No tengo idea.

* * *

Papá me llevó primero a la estación de policía local para que recogiéramos a mamá antes de ir a casa. Es ahí donde entrega sus reportes mientras no hace trabajo de campo, y aprovecha para practicar un poco. Buena parte de los oficiales conoce a mi familia, y pasamos por los angostos corredores entre saludos y charlas cortas. Una de las últimas puertas se abre al final, lo que nos da acceso a una sombría galería de tiro, donde se nos dan sendas orejeras y googles que difícilmente se ajustan al tamaño de mi cabeza y buscamos entre los cubículos a mamá. Y entonces la expresión de papá cambia: sólo dos cosas le producen el efecto que veo: mamá y yo. Su pecho se hincha, respira profundamente y sus ojos se iluminan, y por un momento apenas perceptible sus labios se curvan mostrando una tímida sonrisa, expresión que no muestra muy a menudo.

Mamá tira una ruidosa ráfaga de seis disparos, y yo me giro para ver el destino. El blanco a casi cien metros de distancia no tiene más que un agujero, así que supongo que las seis balas pasaron por el mismo lugar. Sé que mamá es una tiradora como pocas, y me encanta la forma en que lo hace, además de todo porque sé que lo hace para proteger a otros, su técnica es grandiosa, y a veces desearía ser tan virtuosa.

Pienso en ello mientras vamos camino a casa, observando desde el asiento de atrás a ambos charlar. Un arma de fuego es práctica y ligera, tiene resultados inmediatos y generalmente buenos… aunque estoy seguro que si le dijera a cualquiera de los dos que quiero aprender tiro, se pararían de cabeza antes de permitírmelo, en especial a la edad que tengo… quizás deba buscar otra alternativa.

* * *

Comemos. Papá me ayuda con la tarea de literatura, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo por completo, pero que él domina a la perfección. Mamá hace como que me ayuda en matemáticas, y aunque es muy buena, estoy un paso adelante. Jugamos un popular juego de mesa que consiste en formar palabras, luego mamá se pone a llenar informes y papá va hacia el _dojo_. Yo lo sigo.

—El camino de la espada no consiste en ataques o técnicas de combate… ni siquiera es sobre técnicas de defensa… es sobre equilibrio, tradición, servicio—. Me dice sereno mientras hace una elaborada _kata_ con un _bokken_. —Es la armonía que puedes generar con tu entorno, es sentir que la espada es una extensión de ti… yo elegí esta extensión, pero puedes buscar tu complemento en un sinnúmero de herramientas, sea una lanza, un bastón o tus solas manos… la idea no es usar un arma, sino sentir que a través de ella puedes lograr la comunión con lo que te rodea.

Lo observo por una larga hora sin decir palabra, viendo como finas gotas de sudor caen de su frente, permitiendo que aquel sable de madera sea uno con él, pero más allá de la admiración que siento por su disciplina y sabiduría, pienso en sus palabras… si bien un arma es innecesaria, podría ser una ruta a encontrar lo que busco… y me asalta la duda entonces… ¿por qué una niña de siete debería buscar el equilibrio que muchas personas no buscan en toda su vida?

—Porque eres un genio—. Me dice Mamoru sentado a mi lado, sabiendo lo que estoy pensando, recién llegado junto con mamá, el tío Itsuki y la tía Yuki. —Luces como si hubieras decidido algo.

—Sí… creo que lo he decidido.

Papá termina con su práctica y todos me miran en silencio mientras camino hacia el fondo del _dojo_, donde papá y mamá tienen una respetable colección de armas tradicionales de muchos lugares del mundo. Veo las hermosas espadas _Dadao_ originarias de China; un pesado _maquahuitl_ de piedra y obsidiana, herencia azteca y un regalo de Gervasio-_Ojisan_; el poderoso _kukri_ forjado en Nepal que Metatrón dejó aquí al tomar la apariencia de Mamoru; una gran espada _Claymore_ que Tsuruya-_Obachan_ trajo desde Escocia; y por supuesto, una _Yari_ (lanza) nacional, y también están las espadas de papá… hay tantas cosas aquí… pero hay algo que captura mi atención con tal fuerza que me sorprende que no haya notado antes que estaba ahí… lo observo mientras que mi familia mira a la distancia, conteniendo el aliento, expectantes… y yo tomo mi decisión.

Tres objetos terminaron en mis manos y los llevé hacia donde todos esperaban. Una de las piezas era muy grande, así que con dificultades pude llevarla sin arrastrarla, pero nadie me ayudó, no porque fueran descorteses, sino porque sabían que había comenzado a recorrer _El Camino_, y sólo yo debería seguirlo en adelante, sólo recibiendo orientación, más no ayuda.

—Quisiera aprender a usar esto…

—Y lo harás—. Dijo papa radiante. —Sólo que creo que deberíamos conseguirte un arco más pequeño.

* * *

_Aún hoy sonrío cada vez que recuerdo ver a Ryoko cargando con el enorme _Yumi_ de casi dos metros de largo, el carcaj repleto de _Ya_ y el guante de tiro… pensé que si algún día se decidía por un arte marcial, sería la espada como yo o algún arte sin armas como su madre… pero nunca pensé en el arco… la vida da sorpresas, y la mía ese día fue que Ryoko tomaría el sendero del arco, el _Kyūdō_._

**Capítulo 12.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Una vez más:

¡Gracias por la idea, Iori!

¡Felices fiestas!

¡No se olviden de dejar su opinión!


	14. Capítulo 13

¡Buenas a todos, internautas! Dejo con ustedes este nuevo capítulo de 2.0 esperando que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gusta escribirlo, y no se olviden de hacerme saber su opinión, es muy importante para mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**_21 de mayo, martes._**

Es raro vestirse con ropa tradicional, no en el mal sentido, simplemente te da una sensación curiosa cambiar los _jeans_ o la ropa casual por este extraño uniforme, y mamá se derretía mientras me ayudaba a ponérmelo por primera vez, como si a través de mí regresara a esa infancia donde jugaba a vestir a sus muñecas.

Mi instructora es una mujer muy joven y amable, y me dice lo básico mientras anuda su cabello castaño para que no estorbe su visión, y ambas caminamos hacia el patio, donde ya había sido acondicionado un hombre de bambú y un blanco de competencia. El _Yumi_ que cargo ahora me fue obsequiado precisamente por mi instructora y es más adecuado para mi edad, no mide más de metro y medio, e incluso las _Ya_ (Flechas) son de un tamaño distinto.

—¿Tiene problema con que estemos aquí, Profesora Mizuki?— Pregunta mamá con cautela.

—Para nada, en tanto no distraigan a Ryoko.

—Excelente—. Mamá cierra su declaración tendiendo una mano a papá, que le alcanza una cámara de video.

No sólo ellos están ahí, Kenji llegó más temprano de lo usual y observa mi primera clase con especial atención, como esperando que haga algo mal. Mi instructora comienza entonces:

—Y dime, Ryoko, ¿has usado un arco antes?

—No.

—¿Por qué decidiste estudiarlo entonces?

—No podría explicarlo… me llamó, simplemente tengo la necesidad…

—No tienes que decir más—. Dijo sonriente. —¿Por qué no haces un tiro de prueba al hombre de bambú?

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo tomar el arco, pero igual lo coloqué como creí correcto… apunté y solté la cuerda, escuchando el agudo zumbido de la flecha al alejarse de mí, haciendo una parábola mejor dibujada y consistente de lo que esperé, la cual cayó exactamente en el centro de la cabeza del muñeco.

—Muy impresionante—. Dijo la instructora mientras un "oh" largo y colectivo me hizo sentir algo avergonzada.

—Suerte de principiante—. Dijo Kenji escéptico. —Hazlo de nuevo.

Me molesté un poco por su comentario, pero yo también tenía la duda sobre si ese tiro había sido sólo una afortunada coincidencia, así que preparé una segunda flecha y volví a intentarlo… otra vez la posición insegura, otra vez el zumbido, otra vez el arco tan bien dibujado.

La flecha volvió a atinar al hombre de bambú, sólo que esa vez no fue su cabeza, sino su entrepierna la que recibió el castigo, obteniendo sendas expresiones involuntarias de dolor de papá y Kenji.

—Tienes talento natural, Ryoko—. Dijo la instructora mientras daba un par de palmadas sobre mi coronilla.

—Gracias, profesora Mizuki.

—Llámame Kaho.

* * *

Terminado el entrenamiento, vino el baño y luego la escuela, ninguna sin incidentes, por cierto, pero quedaba un pendiente para la tarde.

—No sueles arreglarte tanto para ir a jugar con tus amigos—. Dice mamá mientras doy una última revisión a mis coletas, comprobando que sean simétricas.

—No iré a jugar con mis amigos, sólo iré a ver a Kenji.

—No debo darte la charla sobre las flores y las mariposas, ¿verdad?

—No. Tengo siete, mamá… ¿por quién me tomas?, y lo que sea que debas contarme al respecto, ya lo he leído. No voy en ese plan, Kenji es mi amigo… bueno, algo así como mi amigo.

—¿Es un cretino?

—Uno enorme. No tardaré mucho.

Mientras atravieso la tranquila calle que me separa del parque agito la mano para mamá, que me sigue con la vista desde la ventana, y sólo un par de minutos después me encuentro a Kenji, de pie al lado de una farola, comiendo un caramelo, apenas me ve se cuadra como un soldadito de plomo, y me ofrece una golosina igual a la suya.

¿Cómo describir mi situación en ese momento? No sabía por qué estaba ahí, me sentía ansiosa, pero aun así, no sentía deseos de irme a otro lugar.

—Caminemos—. Dijo al fin, comenzando a andar delante de mí.

—¿Pasa algo malo?— Pregunté después de unos minutos de mutismo.

—No en realidad. Aunque tengo que decirte algo—. Se detuvo y me miró con demasiada seriedad para un niño de su edad. —Voy a compartirte información muy secreta, y necesito que me jures que nadie sabrá de esto, te lo pido como mi líder.

—De acuerdo…

—¡Júralo!

—Bien, bien, lo juro.

Un poco más tranquilo me guió por la rivera, bajo la sobra de los árboles. Y comenzó:

—Dentro de muchos años, una agencia encargada de proteger la integridad de la Historia y capaz de realizar viajes en el tiempo enviará a uno de sus agentes a una misión especial a esta localidad, y ese agente llegó hace once años, antes de que nosotros naciéramos.

—¿La tía Mikuru?

—Sí. Mi mamá. Ella completó satisfactoriamente todas sus misiones, entre ellas, averiguar y controlar la causa por la cual nuestra gente no podía viajar más atrás en el tiempo a lo que actualmente sería hace catorce años. Sin embargo, apenas ese bloqueo fue liberado, personas mal intencionadas han intentado ir atrás en el tiempo para cambiar hechos de la historia, y hasta la fecha esos planes han sido detenidos, la mayoría en medio de aparatosos operativos militares… sin embargo, cada determinado tiempo uno de esos planes resulta mejor que otros y los que nos encargamos de cuidar el pasado debemos tomar medidas contundentes, pero muy sutiles.

—Antes de que continúes… ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Su expresión cambió en cuanto dije eso, luego me miró directo a los ojos con un semblante como jamás le había visto, sus ojos lucían más grandes y brillantes que nunca, su rostro se había ruborizado un poco y yo sentí como si alguien hubiese tomado mi estómago y lo hubiera puesto de cabeza. Era enternecedor e irresistible, o en terminología popular en mi idioma: era _kawaii_.

—Necesito de tu ayuda. No puedo recurrir a nadie más que a ti, los demás no lo entenderían.

—¿P-pero cómo podría ayudarte yo…? Es decir, ¿qué podríamos hacer nosotros? ¡Somos niños!

—Ya has hecho esa pregunta antes y ya hemos visto los resultados… es cierto, somos pequeños y todo eso, pero aun así te las arreglaste ya para salvar a más de una decena de personas, a una de ellas incluso ayudándola a llegar con paz al más allá, has visto cosas que muchos no verán en toda su vida, y has demostrado ser una líder muy competente. No eres mi último recurso, Ryoko, eres mi primera opción.

No sé a ciencia cierta qué fue: que de verdad creía lo que me decía, o si estaba encantada con la oda de halagos que acababa de recibir, pero me había convencido. Después de susurrar un "de acuerdo" que le provocó sonreír retomó su seriedad de siempre y comenzó a explicarme:

—Hace catorce años una niña aparentemente normal tuvo una epifanía: descubrió lo pequeña y común que era en el mundo, una revelación que las personas comunes tienden a tener cuando llegan a la madurez o quizás nunca tienen. Cuando una emoción es muy fuerte, puede cambiar cosas en el mundo.

—¿En serio?

—De donde vengo está comprobado científicamente según el Tratado Cuántico de la Fe Espontánea, aunque son casos tan raros que los registrados hasta mi tiempo son contados con los dedos. Debo decir que esta persona de la que hablo tuvo que pasar por un evento aparentemente pequeño e intrascendente que sin ella siquiera imaginarlo se convirtió en el eje de existencia mismo para muchas especies y enfocó los ojos en la tierra.

He escuchado a muchos antes hablar de ese evento, sin embargo, papá y mamá no me han contado esa historia, me imagino que es importante para todas aquellas personas que cuidan de ellos, pero no para ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Un agente de una de esas facciones mal intencionadas de las que te hablé hizo un salto al pasado recientemente, sólo era necesario uno para llevar a cabo la misión, y la cumplió. Nosotros tenemos la posibilidad de sabotear ese plan y restaurar el curso de la historia antes de que su efecto nos alcance.

—¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?

—Menos de un día, unas once horas.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Sacó de una pequeña back pack un par de relojes, dándome uno, al verlo noté que no daba la hora, sino que era una cuenta regresiva, y en ese momento quedaban once horas, tres minutos y veinticinco segundos.

Tenemos que invitar a alguien a un partido de _base ball_.

—¿A quién?

—Ya lo verás.

—¿Y dónde?

—Creo que sería más correcto preguntar "cuándo". Tus manos.

Miré sus manos extendidas hacia las mías, sentí algo de temor y no me moví.

—¿Será peligroso?

—No existe una sola situación en la vida que no conlleve cierto nivel de riesgo, pero si te da más tranquilidad, yo estaré siempre contigo y mis papás estarán cuidándonos.

Sí, la verdad es que sí me sentí más tranquila, así que tomé sus manos finalmente y asentí sin saber qué iba a pasar después. Me indicó que cerrara los ojos y obedecí.

* * *

**_18 de septiembre de 199*, sábado._**

Todo dio vueltas por unos segundos y luego la calma volvió, el canto de las aves vespertinas del último día de la primavera se desvaneció y dio paso al canto de grillos y cigarras, además de que el calor vespertino se fue, dejando un frío más bien pronunciado, acompañado de ráfagas de viento que arrastraba las hojas secas que me atacaron después. Cuando abrí mis ojos de vuelta y me solté de las manos de Kenji ya era de noche, el cielo mostraba algunas tímidas nubes azules que se iluminaban de plata bajo la caricia de la luna de otoño.

—Bien… son las cinco treinta y cinco de la mañana—. Dijo Kenji mientras miraba alrededor, y yo lo imité.

Era desconcertante. Estábamos justo en la entrada a la estación Kouyouen, en el barrio en el que papá y mamá crecieron, a pesar de ser muy temprano, la actividad ya era evidente, pero había muchas cosas que no eran como yo las recordaba… algunos anuncios, las farolas eran distintas (aún usaban lámparas incandescentes en lugar de lámparas de neón), y los árboles y arbustos parecían un poco más pequeños a como los vi la última vez.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— Pregunté emocionada… es decir… ¡viajé en el tiempo!

—¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a desayunar!

—¿Y a dónde?

Muchos papás trabajadores caminaban en dirección opuesta a nosotros mientras que yo me dejaba guiar por Kenji. No tuvimos que recorrer una gran distancia para que identificara el camino por el cual me llevaba aún a pesar de cuan diferente (y antiguo) lucía. El lujoso bloque de apartamentos donde la tía Yuki seguiría viviendo dentro de catorce años apareció al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol, dejándome ver que varios aún estaban vacíos al ser nuevo el edificio. Un guardia, más bien perezoso cabeceaba en la recepción, y no tuvimos que tocar el comunicador que normalmente usamos para llegar al apartamento, sino que Kenji simplemente estiró la mano hacia la doble puerta de cristal y reaccionó abriéndose en el acto.

Subimos por las escaleras los siete pisos que nos separaban de uno de los lugares más confiables del mundo y finalmente nos plantamos frente a la puerta del apartamento 708, donde Kenji tocó un par de veces.

Un minuto más tarde, la puerta finalmente se abrió. La tía Yuki estaba ahí, pero era más como ver una foto antigua de ella que verla a ella misma, condición que se hacía más evidente dado el inexistente movimiento o expresión en su rostro. Nos miró con ojos indiferentes, sin saber qué hacer al tener dos niños frente a ella.

Kenji estiró la mano como si fuera a darle algo, a lo que ella reaccionó extendiendo la palma de su derecha, donde el niño puso la yema de su índice por sólo un instante, y luego de pensar un poco más, abrió la puerta, dejándonos entrar.

Adentro noté que estaba vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria del norte, prenda que mamá aún conserva (y que papá por algún motivo desconocido atesora), y la seguimos hasta el centro de la estancia vacía donde se sentó a un lado de una única mesa de centro.

—Iniciando sincronización—. Susurró con la voz suave que tenía antes, y que apenas estaba notando que de alguna forma echaba de menos.

Kenji y yo nos sentamos del lado opuesto y esperamos mientras mi tía observaba al techo, como tratando de atravesarlo con la vista por un tiempo que se me hizo demasiado largo, quizás unos cinco minutos, en los cuales el viajero del tiempo y yo nos mirábamos, hasta que el mutismo de nuestra forzada anfitriona terminó:

—La sincronización fue posible a nivel básico, algunas características corresponden a una versión diferente e incompatible con esta interfaz, ¿desean proceder aun así con la sincronización de datos?

—Sí—. Respondió Kenji sin pensarlo y un nuevo periodo prolongado de silencio vino a continuación.

—Estoy al tanto de lo que tus padres pretenden hacer, tendrán toda la ayuda que pueda darles para reorientar el continuo temporal que ha sido alterado hace apenas algunas horas—. Dijo la alien con voz plana… era muy raro, era la misma tía Yuki que tanto se preocupaba por nosotros, pero no lo expresaba en absoluto. Supongo que se eso se tratan las "características no compatibles".

—Gracias—. Dije yo y caminé hasta ella, acercándome mucho a su rostro para verlo a más detalle. —Tía Yuki… casi no has envejecido.

—Esta interfaz está diseñada para evitar deterioro por tiempo, está programado que envejezca a un ritmo de un año por cada cien para una humano promedio.

—Si sincronizaste con la tía Yuki del futuro, deberías saber que…

—La Nagato Yuki correspondiente al periodo espacio temporal del que tú procedes bloqueo ciertos paquetes de información referentes a su propia persona, e impuso una restricción en mí para acceder a ellos. Solicito que no divulgues esa información—. Sin dejarme refutar a sus palabras caminó hacia el amplio ventanal desde el cual podía verse buena parte de la ciudad. —La operación comenzará en tres horas, mientras tanto, deben comer y descansar, el agotamiento por destrucción de planos espacio temporales es contundente en niños, pero fácilmente reparable con alimento y descanso—. Al volverse a vernos puso cara de desconcierto, debe ser porque siento los párpados muy pesados, y Kenji cabecea recargado contra el muro… vaya, esto de viajar en el tiempo sí que es agotador.

—¿Puede ser en otro orden?— Dije dando un fuerte bostezo. —¿Qué tal si dormimos primero?

Dio un asentimiento y pensando en que no había un solo mueble en el lugar, me senté a un lado de Kenji y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que comenzara a soñar… me pregunto si sobre tener estas extrañas aventuras será toda mi vida… no es que me queje, en realidad comienzo a pensar que no podría ser de otra manera.

* * *

_Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente cuando leí y transcribí esa última parte del diario de Ryoko. Recuerdo ese sábado, pero algo me dice que encontraré en la narración de mi hija algunas cosas que no vi o bien pasé por alto en aquel momento… ¡fue hace catorce años, cuando yo tendría once o doce…!_

**Capítulo 13.**

**Fin.**

* * *

En eso consiste esta entrega, ¡muchas gracias de antemano por sus opiniones y sigo trabajando!


	15. Capítulo 14

¡Los siento, lo siento! ¡Sé que es mi culpa! Tardó mucho este capítulo, pero estoy vuelto loco estos días... espero no volver a tener atrasos, porque aún hay mucho que contar. Y mientras eso sucede, les dejo este nuevo capítulo de 2.0 ¡Disfrútenlo y no se olviden de comentar!

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba recostada sobre un futón rosa, a un par de metros estaba uno azul desocupado pero con signos de haber sido utilizado sólo unos minutos antes, y entre ambos, la tía Yuki, que a pesar de lo inexpresivo de sus ojos me bombardeaba con una mirada repleta de curiosidad.

—Han pasado dos horas y cuarenta minutos desde que comenzaron a dormir, es fundamental que la operación comience a más tardar en veinte minutos—. Dijo apenas me vio sentada y luego de que la obsequiara con un largo bostezo. —Cámbiate y procede a la estancia.

Salió del cuarto dejándome para que siguiera sus indicaciones, tomé la muda de ropa nueva que había dejado a un lado del futón e hice como me indicó. La ropa parecía un tanto distinta a la que yo usaba comúnmente, los colores un tanto más vivos y aleatorios y tuve que cambiar la falda que llevaba por unos jeans holgados y una camiseta de niño con una leyenda en inglés.

Kenji ya estaba en la diminuta mesita de centro dando cuenta de un enorme plato de comida china, había una ración semejante para mí que calculé me alimentaría por una semana, y la tía Yuki tenía frente a sí una ración aún más grande que la de Kenji y yo juntos, moviendo los palillos a tal velocidad que era difícil verlos.

Tomado el alimento, eché un nuevo vistazo al reloj de pulso que no marcaba la hora y por primera vez en el día comencé a sentirme ansiosa, estábamos a sólo una horas de prevenir que algo cambiara por siempre la historia del mundo, aunque yo seguía sin saber qué era aquello tan importante que teníamos que evitar que sucediera.

—¿Y ahora que hacemos, Tía Yuki?

—Debo acompañarlos hasta el centro de la ciudad, ahí Robles Asahina Taro Marcelino Kenji Gervasio Tercero obtendrá las últimas indicaciones y tendrán que terminar la misión ustedes solos. Apenas la operación haya concluido, deberán volver al punto de recolección para regresar aquí y enviarlos al continuo espacio tiempo al que pertenecen.

—¿De qué te ríes?— Preguntó Kenji sonando ligeramente molesto.

—¡No lo sé!— Respondí con mi risa peligrosamente cerca de sonar como una carcajada.

Ahora que lo pienso, parece que es mi forma de enfrentar a cosas que me generan mucha ansiedad, no me pasa a menudo en la escuela, porque allá difícilmente algo representa un reto para mí, pero esto es diferente, es más serio, y me hace pensar en lo que podría pasar si fracasamos… ¿y si de esto depende el futuro, es decir, nuestro presente? ¡Podría nunca haber nacido!

—Todo saldrá bien—. Dijo la tía Yuki con el aplomo de quien ve lo más aburrido del universo, acto seguido nos tiende las manos a ambos y los tres abandonamos el apartamento.

Caminamos por la calles de la ciudad, nada lejos en realidad, muy cerca del barrio donde crecieron mis padres

—¿Orioles de Baltimore contra Yankees de Nueva York? ¿Juego de exhibición?— Pregunté luego de ver los amplios carteles con los logotipos de ambos equipos de aquel deporte que parecía ser el único que eventualmente capturaba la atención de papá.

—Sí. Casi nunca hay juegos de exhibición de las ligas mayores norteamericanas por aquí, vendrá mucha gente de todo el país y del extranjero a ver el partido, será un gran juego—. Kenji parecía particularmente alegre al decir eso mientras nos guiaba entre las calles en lo que yo identifiqué como el camino al centro comercial _Hankyu Nishinomiya Gardens_, donde más de una vez me han llevado a comer o al cine. Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho llegar al sitio y no hallar la plaza comercial. En su lugar estaba un viejo estadio muy grande que jamás pensé que estaría ahí. —Este estadio será cerrado para siempre en 2002 y lo demolerán entre 2004 y 2005, le caben treinta y cinco mil personas, y hoy serán precisamente ese número de los espectadores que estarán aquí, un juego de este tamaño no me lo hubiera perdido de haber podido asistir.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto el _base ball_.

—Supongo que es por mi papá, a él le gusta bastante y no nos perdemos una sola serie, mamá nos acompaña, pero con sinceridad creo que no entiende del todo el juego—. Dijo emocionado olvidando por un momento que estábamos ahí por algo más serio, luciendo como un niño de su edad al fin. Su entretenido parloteo cesó cuando llegamos a un pequeño café a un par de cuadras de nuestro destino. —Nagato, ¿podría esperarnos aquí?— Luego de que la tía Yuki asintiera y se sentara en una de las mesitas, Kenji y yo seguimos nuestro camino entre el mar de gente se volvía más denso mientras no acercábamos a las taquillas del estadio, y él pareció disperso por unos segundos mientras escuchaba a alguien hablar dentro de su cabeza como siempre. Cuando volvió, había recuperado la seriedad y me tomó de la mano mientras me llevaba apresurado entre las personas, y comenzó a explicarme: —Hoy, aquí, donde nadie se imagina, sucederá uno de los acontecimientos históricos más importantes de todos los tiempos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? O lo que pasará…

—Una niña verá hoy este juego, uno de los mejores en muchos años, pero a pesar de lo magnífico del juego, esa será la última de sus preocupaciones. Hasta este día, esa niña habrá pensado toda su vida que ella y su familia eran las personas más especiales sobre el planeta, y que todo lo que la rodea es único y maravilloso. Entonces, al ver ese estadio repleto, algo cambiará dentro de ella, se dará cuenta de cuán diminuta, común y ordinaria es, que su familia hace lo que cientos de miles de familias hacen en Japón y en todo el mundo… y lo detestará, a partir de ese momento odiará cada cosa que la gente común llame normal u ordinario, y buscará por todos los medios cambiarlo.

—Mamá—. Concluí.

—O al menos así sería si no hubiera llegado un agente del futuro aquí hace unas horas y hubiera hecho el cambio que hizo—. Su gesto se obscureció mientras caminaba cada vez más presuroso. —Algunas personas, algo así como fanáticos religiosos creen que el viaje en el tiempo es una aberración, y harán todo lo que está en sus manos para evitar que dicho avance técnico se dé. La mayor parte de los fundamentos para hacerlo posible los dejó tu mamá. Y estamos a sólo unas horas de que nada de eso pase. La cuenta regresiva en nuestros relojes indica cuanto tiempo queda antes de que cualquier cambio sea permanente, y es por eso que debemos prepararlo todo para que sea tal como históricamente es correcto.

Mi guía se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de la taquilla y pareció reflexivo mientras observaba a un hombre pasar y hacer un gesto de desaprobación, sólo un instante después entendí la causa, cuando el dependiente de la taquilla puso el rótulo "Agotado" y cerró la diminuta ventanilla.

¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grandioso como para cambiar el curso de la historia entonces? ¿Algún tipo de intervención divina? ¿Un escandaloso operativo militar? ¿Algún grupo de mercenarios ínter dimensionales? ¿Todo lo anterior junto?

—No, no hacía falta tanto, sólo él fue necesario—. Kenji señalo con la mirada a un hombre que se alejaba de la taquilla, el último en alcanzar a adquirir entradas.

—Vaya… parece que ese muchacho tiene una gran familia, compró las últimas diez entradas.

Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho al escuchar esa voz a unos metros detrás de mí, entre la gente que decepcionada comenzaba a deshacer fila. Es de por sí imposible que yo olvide una voz, cuanto más difícil sería que olvidara la de alguien tan cercano y a quien quise tanto.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa, yo ni quería ver ese juego—. Dijo con voz fastidiosa la niña que iba tomada de la mano del primero que habló. Él respondió dándole una palmada juguetona en la coronilla.

—No debes ser tan sincera, Haruhi.

—De acuerdo… vamos a buscar a mamá.

Vi a los dos alejarse y perderse en el tumulto, sintiendo el impulso de lanzarme corriendo tras ellos, y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Kenji tiró de mi mano, viéndome con algo parecido a la compasión en la mirada.

—Ellos no son nuestro objetivo, al menos no directamente… no podemos distraernos, aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

Era sumamente difícil ver a mamá niña y no seguirla, y lo fue más aún el ver a mi abuelo, hace algunos años que se fue y esa quizás sería mi última oportunidad de verlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, eché a correr junto con Kenji, algo muy dentro de mi pecho me decía que no perdería la oportunidad ese día, sería paciente y me concentraría en lo que era importante en ese momento.

* * *

Era fácil saber que el tipo era un espía o un saboteador. Pasó como un fantasma entre la gente llevando en las manos los diez últimos boletos para el partido como si no valieran un centavo para él, y a medida que nos íbamos alejando del estadio, teníamos que ser más y más cautelosos para evitar ser vistos por aquel sospechoso individuo. Seguimos al sujeto por varias cuadras, siendo bien cuidadosos de que no notara nuestra presencia, ocultándonos a ratos en los pequeños locales comerciales y los árboles, tratando tanto como nos fuera posible de pasar desapercibidos.

Al final, entró a un callejón abandonado y sucio, el centro del pueblo junto con el tumulto había quedado muy lejos ya, y no había un sólo transeúnte en la calle, por lo cual debíamos mantenernos más alejados aún. Al llegar a un contenedor de basura, el espía miró hacia todos lados buscando algún posible espectador (como nosotros) y Kenji y yo contuvimos el aliento. Sintiéndose seguro, el agente extrajo los boletos y los arrojó dentro del contenedor, y sin serle suficiente, derramó un diminuto frasco que llevaba en el bolsillo y por último encendió un fósforo, que de inmediato hizo una gran flama al ser arrojado a lo que seguramente era combustible.

El fulano, considerando su tarea terminada, sonrió y sólo un instante después desapareció.

—¡Maldita sea, debemos recuperar al menos tres!— Exclamó Kenji viendo la flama que crecía y saliendo de nuestro escondite a la carrera.

—¿Por qué no simplemente le pides a alguno de tus jefes que hagan entradas nuevas?

—Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero no es así como funciona.

Faltarían unos pocos metros para llegar al conato de incendio cuando mis pies se despegaron del suelo, sin embargo, no caí, en su lugar quedé suspendida en el aire sin saber a ciencia cierta en qué dirección quedaba el cielo o el suelo, y escuchando un zumbido que absorbió todos los ruidos a mi alrededor, o al menos casi todos. Pude escuchar a Kenji forcejear a unos metros de mí, posiblemente sufriendo algo semejante a lo que yo sentía, que si bien no lucía peligroso, me producía esa misma sensación de cuando estás despierto pero no puedes moverte ni hablar, y comenzaba a asustarme.

—¡Ryoko! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Agita las manos!— Escuché decir al niño del futuro, y lo obedecí torpemente. Al final fui capaz de tomar su mano y ver con un poco más de claridad mi entorno.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Pregunté casi en un grito al sentir que casi no escuchaba mi propia voz.

—El tipo dejó una protección, debí preverlo, no podía ser tan fácil…— Dijo con más claridad de la que hubiese esperado sonando más irritado que asustado. —Es un campo de resonancia electro sináptica… no vamos a lograrlo…

Tuve que concentrarme mucho para ver el contenedor al que nos dirigíamos y entendí de lo que hablaba: no teníamos más que unos segundos para salvar alguno de los boletos del fuego, el cual comenzaba a hacerse más alto y potente, terminando con la esperanza de cumplir con nuestra misión.

En el preciso instante en que pensé que fallaríamos, algo pasó, cambiándolo todo. El fuego se extinguió en un santiamén, aplastado bajo el peso de las ramas de un arbusto cercano. Hubiese creído que era una formidable coincidencia si sólo hubiese caído, pero en lugar de eso, las ramas se estiraron, maniobraron y entraron al contenedor, dando el golpe final con tal precisión que no fue necesario repetirlo. Las enormes ramas de un árbol cercano bajaron al suelo también a nuestro alrededor, azotándose ruidosamente y con mucha fuerza al costado de cada uno de nosotros, haciendo cimbrar el suelo y rompiendo nuestra prisión.

Ambos levantamos la vista aún aturdidos y buscamos la explicación a lo que recién acababa de ocurrir, la cual llegó junto con un intenso aroma a tierra mojada, como cuando acaba de llover.

—¿Alguno está lastimado?— Nos preguntó una voz recientemente conocida.

—¿Sekai?— Dije tratando de enfocar a la niña de ropa verde que se había plantado (qué ironía) frente a nosotros. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— En realidad, era más acertado preguntar "¿qué haces ahora…?"

—Evitando que alguno resulte herido—. Respondió lacónicamente mientras gesticulaba con las manos, haciendo a la flora circundante volver a su lugar.

—Pues no era necesario, un campo electro sináptico sólo te aturde un momento, pero no es dañino—. Intervino Kenji con más rudeza de la necesaria.

—No habrían salvado esos pedazos de papel si yo no hubiese venido aquí.

—¡Algo se me habría ocurrido!

—Ya, tranquilos—. Dije yo para evitar que comenzaran a pelear. —Ella tiene razón, Kenji… aunque eso me da que pensar… ¿por qué ayudarnos, Sekai?

—Es lo lógico. Nosotros necesitamos que tú existas para que nuestra especie se salve, lo que no será posible si la historia cambia hoy.

—Claro, ellos sólo ven por sus propios intereses…— Agregó Kenji aún más acalorado.

—Al igual que tú, ¿no es así? ¿No te interesa también preservar el futuro del que vienes?— Refutó Sekai con una mirada acusadora.

—Sí, pero también me interesa Ryoko…— Se interrumpió a sí mismo sin quitar la mirada de la extraterrestre y sin reducir su enojo mientras ambas lo veíamos confundidas. —…es decir, también me interesa que ella esté bien más allá de lo que puede pasar más tarde en el futuro… ¡Ah, no te importa! ¡Sal del camino para que podamos terminar la misión!

La niña dudó un instante y luego nos abrió paso hacia el contenedor.

—No voy a apartarme de su lado—. Dijo luego mientras veía a Kenji saltar adentro del basurero. —Si vas a manejar toda la operación como estás haciéndolo ahora, será mejor que vaya vigilándote para que no lo arruines.

—¡Haz lo que quieras!— Esperé en silencio mientras él buscaba… luego observé a Sekai… no parecía en realidad mala, y a decir verdad, sus motivos me parecían legítimos… no pude reflexionar más allá de eso cuando Kenji exclamó triunfante: —¡Los encontré! ¡Se salvaron cinco!

Al menos la mitad del trabajo estaba hecho…

**Capítulo 14.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la (cercana, espero) actualización, ¡dejen un review!


End file.
